Don't let me go
by Vesania Licantropia
Summary: [Omegaverse] Souichi es un ser racional por naturaleza, por lo que está obsesionado con su investigación y sus estudios más que cualquier otra cosa. Su asistente Morinaga ha estado enamorado de él sin oportunidad alguna y estaba bien hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió. ¿Es tan difícil retroceder nuestras acciones?
1. Capítulo 1

_**Don't let me go**_

 **Fanfic del manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 _ **Nota importante :P**_

 _ **¡Hola! Este es un fanfic Omegaverse, por lo que debes tener en cuenta algunos puntos muy básicos para no olvidarlos. Este es un resumen bastante pequeño, así que si todo no queda claro les ruego busquen más información :3 es muy interesante.**_

 _ **El mundo se divide en 3 castas: Alfa/Beta/Omega (en ese orden de dominación), basados en las jerarquías que poseen las manadas de lobos. En esta versión humanizada, los Alfa y los Beta son las castas predominantes en la vida diaria, mientras que solo un porcentaje menor es Omega, por lo que son considerados como inferiores.**_

 _ **Alfa: Jerarquía Dominante. Protector natural y líder por excelencia. Son siempre los que más resaltan. Poseen sentidos privilegiados que le permiten detectar a los omega cercanos, especialmente cuando estos se encuentran en celo.**_

 _ **Beta: Corresponde a la mayor parte de la población. Mediadores naturales y de carácter apacible, mano derecha del Alfa. Ellos no poseen los sentidos desarrollados de Alfas u Omegas y son como cualquier humano normal. Los Beta se relacionan entre ellos porque rara vez pueden embarazar a un Alfa u Omega, es muy difícil.**_

 _ **Omega: La jerarquía menor, donde tanto hombres como mujeres poseen los órganos necesarios para embarazarse. En el caso de los hombres, su parte trasera es la más importante para la reproducción y placer, ya que lubrica por sí misma y es mucho más sensible. Generalmente están vinculados a un Alfa, ya que ambos hacen la "pareja ideal", puesto que están físicamente predispuestos a ello. Poseen una etapa de celo muy fuerte donde despiden un aroma especial, el cual puede ser percibido por el Alfa desde muy lejos. Para aminorar el efecto, dependen de inhibidores o supresores de celo, de modo que puedan protegerse de los Alfas cercanos y de sí mismos debido a su incontrolable deseo sexual durante ésta etapa.**_

 _ **Lazo/Vínculo/Marca: El vínculo se da siempre entre un Alfa y un Omega, puesto que éste último posee una glándula en el cuello que al ser mordida los une para siempre, dejando una marca que no se borrará, sin embargo el Alfa puede romper ese vínculo si marca a otro Omega. Asimismo, los Omega cambian su olor al ser mordidos, como símbolo de que le pertenecen a un Alfa.**_

 _ **No olvidar que los autores pueden variar los elementos según las perspectivas u objetivos de su historia, por lo que intentaré adecuarme a ello a mi manera :P Espero les guste.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Estos resultados son una mierda! – afirmaba el rubio, caminando de un lado para otro – Estábamos cerca, juro que estábamos muy cerca de lograrlo.

\- No se ofusque tanto Senpai, creo que solo es cuestión de reemplazar algunas fórmulas, cambiar componentes. Hemos trabajado mucho en este experimento y vamos por buen camino ¡No se desanime! – responde el adorable Kohai, con una sonrisa cansada pero genuina en los labios.

\- Todo esto fue suficiente por hoy, estoy demasiado cansado – resolvió Senpai. Fue un día demasiado largo para darle la contra a su asistente – Morinaga, recoge tu mochila y vámonos de una buena vez. Necesito beber.

"Práctico", esa es la palabra que define la personalidad de Souichi Tatsumi. Cualquier asunto que no tuviera que ver con su familia o trabajo era casi completamente ignorado, procurando así que su vida sea menos complicada. No obstante, había un pequeño detalle de sí mismo que no podía dejar de observar y maldecir; era un Omega, y en este "mundo de porquería" como bien mencionó en más de una borrachera, la casta era lo que te definía como persona. ¡Que tremenda estupidez! ¿Acaso no nos hemos desarrollado lo suficiente para pensar por nosotros mismos?, pensaba el rubio.

Debido a esta "maldición", Souichi decidió desde muy joven que estudiaría Biología, con una especialización en el estudio de los estilos de vidas del ser humano y cómo mejorarlos. Sin embargo su verdadero objetivo, y por el que estaba más obsesionado que por cualquier otro, es el desarrollo del "Represor de Celo perfecto", que ayudaría a controlar en su totalidad las etapas de celo de Alfas y Omegas neutralizando olores y sensaciones, teniendo así un completo control de sus vidas y actividades sin verse presos de sus "estupidizantes" instintos animales, según plantea el joven Senpai. En los últimos años, su investigación tenía progresos muy impresionantes al descubrir que la regulación de diversas hormonas en los inhibidores ayudaba a reducir favorablemente sus síntomas, logrando así obtener mejores fondos para continuar con sus estudios. Lo que la mayoría del cuerpo de profesores no sabía era que Souichi había experimentado una fórmula en sí mismo de manera secreta bastante tiempo atrás, logrando así crear un inhibidor exclusivamente para él, tan potente que logra neutralizar completamente su aroma.

\- Senpai, creo que ya no puedo seguir bebiendo más…ya tengo demasiado sueño…mmm…. – decía su dulce asistente de ojos verdes, casi balbuceando por el cansancio.

\- ¡No tienes nada de resistencia al alcohol! En fin…de todos modos es bastante tarde, será mejor que te vayas a la cama…yo estaré bien aquí en tu sofá. – respondió el rubio, acomodándose perezosamente en el sofá mientras Tetsuhiro iba lentamente hasta su habitación para traerle una cobija.

De regreso al mueble, el adorable asistente encuentra a su Senpai profundamente dormido en cuestión de sólo un par de minutos. Gentilmente despliega sobre él la manta, observando las relajadas expresiones de su rostro dormido. Se arrodilla frente a ese sillón y con mucha delicadeza acerca sus labios hasta la mejilla de su tiránico Senpai y la besa con ternura.

\- Buenas noches, Senpai – susurró muy bajito, cuidando de no despertarlo.

Alto de cabellos azulados, con enormes y brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Tetsuhiro Morinaga era probablemente el beta más popular de toda la universidad. A diferencia de sus pares, él era sobresaliente, amable, carismático y bastante bueno con sus estudios, llegando al punto en que más de un alfa deseaba emparejarse a él. Sin embargo, su corazón y sus esperanzas le pertenecían únicamente a su amado Senpai a pesar de ser un amor no correspondido. Después de cuatro años de enamoramiento solitario, logró confesarse ante su amado sin mayor respuesta o reacción de su parte hace un año atrás. Él sabía perfectamente que Souichi no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ser marcado o aparearse con nadie jamás y aunque era un riesgo declarar su amor, al final jamás ocurrieron mayores complicaciones. Realmente nunca fue rechazado, pero tampoco recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte. Al parecer fue simplemente ignorado, pensaba.

\- Senpai ¿Te olvidaste por completo de mis sentimientos, verdad? - Se susurraba el ojiverde a sí mismo en su habitación.

Finalmente el agotamiento y los efectos del alcohol lo envolvieron en un sueño profundo.

Aunque no lo aceptara, Souichi confiaba mucho en Morinaga. Él era la única persona de la escuela que sabía de su naturaleza Omega. Varios profesores importantes también conocían éste dato, pero lo guardaban en secreto para no perjudicar la investigación ni la integridad física del rubio en la Universidad de Nagoya, que únicamente admitía Alfas y Betas. Además, un Omega con tal inteligencia y que además tenía el talento de luchar satisfactoriamente contra su propia naturaleza era algo increíble de imaginar, estaba destinado a ser un revolucionario. Por otro lado y debido a su mal genio, todos en la universidad suponían que no era más que un extrañamente tiránico Beta sin interés en el sexo y con demasiada suerte, despertando a veces la envidia de muchos alfas.

Luego de algunas semanas, el estrés se hace presa del rubio platinado. Aun estando en casa, repiensa en su cabeza que es lo que falta para conseguir la combinación perfecta. Está tan cerca de lograrlo pero aún faltan los toques finales, algo que equilibre todos los implementos de la fórmula y la haga finalmente funcionar.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Ya puedes entrar a bañarte! – Alza la voz la pequeña Kanako, cuyo hermano no parecía prestarle mayor atención.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…enseguida iré – Responde Souichi, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Nii-san, te recuerdo además que dentro de muy poco tiempo empieza tu celo…más te vale estar preparado – Advirtió la adorable jovencita. Ella era una alfa de dulce carácter y fuerte instinto de protección, por lo que siempre velaba por el bienestar de sus hermanos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no tienes por qué andarte fijando en esas cosas! – reprochó enfadado. Tremenda desvergüenza la de ésta niña, hablando tan tranquilamente sobre un asunto de mayores.

Al día siguiente, Souichi entró directamente al laboratorio como de costumbre.

\- Buen día. Hey Morinaga ¿Podrías traerme un… - antes de terminar su frase, su asistente lo esperaba con una aromática taza de café negro. – café…Gracias…

Pudo notar como su joven asistente tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, sin mirarlo. ¿Qué bicho le picó esta vez? Se preguntó.

\- Senpai…esto…sé que seguramente no lo recuerdas en lo absoluto, pero deseaba entregarte esto. – Con un poco de vergüenza, el peliazul estira las manos y coloca un pequeño objeto rectangular sobre las palmas del rubio. – Es una cigarrera, sé que no es muy bonita y tampoco es costosa pero creo que te será de ayuda.

Mientras Tetsuhiro alzaba la mirada con expresión de cachorro, Souichi intentaba entender el motivo por el cual estaba recibiendo un regalo. ¿Acaso era su cumpleaños? No, aún faltaba mucho.

\- El día de hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que hemos trabajado juntos Senpai. No tienes de darme nada a cambio, solo quería regalártelo...esto... ¡Ahora regreso! iré a mi casillero por unos apuntes. – acotó Tetsuhiro, saliendo lentamente de la habitación con las orejas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

\- De acuerdo. Gracias – respondió el omega, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Fue en este instante cuando Souichi no pudo evitar recordar lo que acontenció hace ya un año atrás...

" _Senpai…la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti, desde siempre. No tienes que hacer nada al respecto, simplemente déjame permanecer a tu lado ¿De acuerdo?"_

Aquellas fueron las palabras exactas de una confesión que jamás tuvo respuesta. Por más que deseara ignorarlo, cada día de su vida recordaba su abierta declaración y se repetía a sí mismo:

 _Algo debe estar mal con ese chico, mira que interesarse en alguien como yo…_

No obstante, fue inevitable mirar con cierta ternura la pequeña cigarrera entre sus manos…solo por un segundo, claro.

 _¿Esto es algo así como un regalo de aniversario? Tsk! Que tonterías está pensando, realmente es un gran idiota sentimental._

Varias horas de trabajo después mientras Souichi revisaba sus apuntes de resultados, Tetsuhiro decide ir por un poco de café.

\- Senpai ¿Deseas que te traiga algo de comer? ¿O tal vez de café? - preguntó el beta. Debido a su estado de concentración, el omega lo había ignorado por completo - Bueno, regreso en breve.

Estaba saliendo del laboratorio, cuando en eso se cruzó con Mayu, una inteligente chica beta que estaba en su misma clase.

-¡Espera! ¡Morinaga-kun! ¡Justo estaba a punto de buscarte! - Le señaló la joven. Un leve nerviosismo podía percibirse en el aire.

-Buen día Mayu-chan...cuéntame ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - Respondió el peliazul, con una servicial sonrisa.

-Morinaga-kun, yo...

Dentro del laboratorio, Souichi finalmente había terminado de visualizar sus procedimientos.

-Bien Morinaga, acabé acá, ¿Qué tal si me traes un...? ¿Morinaga? - Mirando a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta que su asistente no se encontraba allí. - Arrgh...si iba a salir, al menos pudo tener la molestia de decírmelo - refunfuñó malgeniado. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la cafetería.

No obstante, antes de abrir la puerta pudo ver a su asistente parado apenas a unos centímetros conversando con aquella chica...no recordaba el nombre, pero estaba seguro de que la vio rondando el laboratorio más de una vez. En ese momento, ella tenía el rostro tan rojo como una cereza y a pesar que la razón le decía a Souichi que ese "no era su asunto", la curiosidad y desconcierto fueron más fuertes.

\- Mayu, no creo que yo…

\- ¡Por favor, Morinaga-kun! - rogaba Mayu, con figura nerviosa y ojos suplicantes – Toma esto, por favor…

La joven beta sacó de su bolsillo un sobre sellado, y con las manos temblorosas se lo entregó al peliazul. Tetsuhiro no tuvo otra opción más que recogerlo, sin muchas ganas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Le respondió, abandonando rápidamente la entrada del laboratorio.

El omega pudo ver desde lejos como el rostro de su asistente ser tornaba apesadumbrado e incómodo. Sin percatarse de la presencia de su Senpai, Tetsuhiro se dirigió a la cafetería.

Para Souichi lo ocurrido estaba mucho más que claro; La joven había declarado su amor a Morinaga. Es normal ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo él es un beta y ella es una beta, tiene toda la lógica del mundo…está perfectamente bien.

Luego de breves minutos, Morinaga regresó de la cafetería.

\- Senpai, te traje algo de café porque seguramente lo necesitarás. Haz estado trabajando muy duro – le comentó Tetsuhiro con su sonrisa acostumbrada, alcanzándole el café.

\- Eh…Gracias – el rubio recibió el café, tomándose un sorbo – Yo…no pude evitar escuchar…tu… - antes de continuar, no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

\- ¿Mi qué, Senpai? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- Tu conversación…con esa chica… - respondió, esquivando la mirada. Pudo observar como el semblante de Tetsuhiro cambió completamente.

 _¿Por qué pone esa cara? ¿Tanto le molesta que me entrometa? –_ pensaba el rubio

\- Respeto a eso… ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – Preguntó el peliazul, con mayor seriedad – Aunque lo hayamos dejado a un lado, tú sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos…

Souichi lo miró sin saber qué responder.

El rubio había intentado evadir una conversación así durante todo este tiempo. Ignorar cada detalle de su servicial apoyo, ignorar cada hora de más trabajando codo a codo junto a él, ignorar esa euforia compartida cuando obtenían resultados cada vez más cercanos…ignorar el intenso brillo en sus ojos verdes cada vez que lo miraba, dándole esa sensación de vulnerabilidad y desnudez. Sin embargo, cosas como Amor o estar enamorado no tenía menor cabida entre sus deseos, por supuesto que no. Él juró dejar de lado cualquier tipo deseo animal o emocional para dedicarse a la ciencia, para aspirar a crear un mejor lugar para que Alfas, Betas y Omegas pudieran tener por fin la perfecta armonía que omita la discriminación. Ese raro dolor en su corazón…solamente debía de ser un acto reflejo de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas que las cosas sigan su propio curso, Morinaga? Deja de aferrarte a inútiles esperanzas. – respondió el omega con un mirada de hielo.

El rostro de Tetsuhiro se tornó pálido al instante, podía sentir como su estómago se retorcía de dolor ante esas duras y directas palabras. No es como si le sorprendiera, así era su Senpai después de todo...no obstante, hubiera preferido no tenerlo que escuchar jamás de su propia boca.

\- ¿Qué hay sobre esa carta que te dio? Deberías hacer algo al respecto ¿No? – Comentó el rubio, abriendo una dolorosa herida en el corazón del beta.

 _Así es como debe ser, yo no tengo por qué interferir bajo ninguna circunstancia entre esos dos. Como su Senpai, mi deber es alentarlo ¿No es cierto? –_ Mientras Souichi se decía todo aquello a sí mismo, por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse algo enfermo…no sabía el por qué.

Sin mirarlo directamente, Tetsuhiro sacó de su bolsillo aquella carta que había recibido minutos antes y se la entregó directamente a su Senpai.

\- Entiendo, entonces tómala - Le dijo, con una mirada vacía - Aunque su situación sea difícil, espero que ustedes logren ser verdaderamente felices. Creo que es algo tarde, preferiría continuar con el experimento mañana.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿La carta era...para él? pensaba Souichi. Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, ambos habían malinterpretado terriblemente la situación. Quería reaccionar, quería decirle que no se vaya, que todo era un error y que él no tenía el más mínimo interés en aquella chica.

 _¿Te vas? ¡Espera, Morinaga maldito...no te vayas!_ \- pensaba para sí mismo, sin embargo las palabras no lograban manar de su boca.

Antes de irse, el beta volteó levemente a ver el conflictuado rostro del omega.

\- ¿No tienes nada más que decirme, Senpai? - preguntó Tetsuhiro, con una mirada anhelante que esperaba algún tipo de respuesta.

 _¿Por qué me metes en éstos líos? ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿Por qué siempre quieres hablar demasiado? –_ continuaba para sí mismo. _Qué comportamiento incomprensible._

 _-_ No... - respondió finalmente el rubio en un tono dubitativo.

\- ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy! - respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa desanimada y abandonó el lugar.

A su salida, Souichi arremetió su puño sobre la mesa con rabia.

\- ¿Qué se ha creído ese idiota al irse así por así?- refunfuña en voz alta. Con sus pensamientos entremezclados, tomó un sorbo de ese café aún caliente.

Camino hacia la salida de la universidad, Mayu logra ver al apurado Tetsuhiro desde lejos y corre hacia él hasta alcanzarlo por la espalda.

\- ¡Morinaga-kun! ¡No camines tan rápido! - le dijo la joven, en tono agitado - ¿Le...entregaste mi carta a Tatsumi-senpai? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Sin siquiera voltear a verla, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y continúo caminando. El sabor salado de las lágrimas silenció su boca en ese instante.

Aquella noche, Souichi no podía dormir. Daba vueltas enojado sobre su cama, renegando solo. Estaba más que convencido que el extraño suceso esa tarde era completa y totalmente culpa de Morinaga, por ser tan ridículamente insensato con esos sentimientos que dice tener, reafirmando que está enamorado de él.

 _Yo no entiendo nada sobre el "amor", pero si no aporta en nada a mi investigación no tiene importancia alguna. Morinaga es un gran ayudante, un buen biólogo y estudiante, sin embargo es demasiado sensible ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta cuando me mira de reojo? ¿O cuando me da muchas innecesarias atenciones? ¡Soy un maldito Omega y él un Beta!_

El hecho de tomarle tanta importancia a éste hecho tan simple lo hacía sentir aún más enojado consigo mismo. Poco a poco el sueño iba llegando finalmente a sus ojos.

– Morinaga idiota… - susurró, quedándose dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi despertó con algo de tardanza debido a su mal sueño, así que se levantó como un rayo para dirigirse rápidamente a la universidad y además resolver su "problema" de una vez por todas.

\- Le diré como son las cosas y dejaré de sentirme mal por ese bastardo- Dijo el rubio mientras se preparaba para salir.

Salió raudo de casa para alcanzar el tren lo más pronto posible. Detrás del él, le pareció escuchar la voz de Kanako llamando a su nombre. Posiblemente le iría a regañar por irse sin desayunar, como siempre. Ya después se disculparía con ella llevándole alguna merienda.

A pesar de llevar retraso, fue el primero en llegar al laboratorio.

 _¿Será que simplemente decidió faltar sin avisar? Qué infantil_... – pensó. Sin más remedio, se puso su bata blanca y empezó a trabajar a partir de las conclusiones y resultados del día anterior.

Todo parecía ir como siempre hasta que al cabo de unos pocos 10 minutos, comenzó a sentir calor, muchísimo calor. Prendió todos los ventiladores del espacio para lograr sentirse más fresco, aun cuando ni siquiera estaba soleado allá afuera. A cada minuto que pasaba el ambiente parecía quemar como fuego, procurando sudor de cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se movía de un lado a otro para recolectar y observar muestras ¿Podría ser que estuviera enfermo y no se había percatado?

Por otro lado, Tetsuhiro estaba a solo una estación cerca de la escuela. No había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, pensando una y otra vez si realmente es buena idea seguir al lado de Senpai. Desde el inicio sabía que jamás sería correspondido, así que con sólo estar a su lado era suficiente para vivir feliz, no obstante, sería demasiado difícil continuar junto a él si éste tiene una novia alrededor. Él daba por sentado que su Senpai jamás tendría ojos para nadie más que su investigación y podía vivir con eso, pero en vista de las actuales circunstancias…el solo pensar ser testigo de esa unión…era tan increíblemente insoportable.

Finalmente llegó a la universidad y luego de pensarlo algunos segundos y tomar respirar hondo, entró al laboratorio.

\- Buenos días Senpai. Por favor disculpe el retraso, la verdad es que me quedé…¿Senpai? – Observo a su alrededor y no habían señales del rubio, sin embargo sus implementos de trabajo estaban en la mesa y las muestras a medio hacer.

De pronto escuchó un sordo ruido viniendo desde la otra esquina de la habitación. La imagen que presenció era algo completamente nuevo para él.

\- Uff...Mori…naga – jadeo el omega, notando la presencia de su asistente.

Souichi se encontraba completamente encogido a un rincón. Su camisa estaba desabotonada, teniendo un hombro descubierto y el pecho a la vista, revelando las gotas de sudor cayendo a través de la piel. Su cabello recogido estaba tirado hacia adelante y hecho un lío, mientras que sus jeans estaban semi-abiertos. Con sus manos, apretaba fuertemente un trapo mojado contra sus pantalones. A Tetsuhiro no le fue necesario indagar más allá para saber lo ocurría, sin embargo era imposible dejar de admirar la increíble belleza de su amado.

\- Se-Senpai, acaso tu…estás en…

\- No te atrevas a decirlo… - respondió agitado, pero furioso. – Ayúdame…

\- ¡Te llevaré a casa inmediatamente! – respondió el peliazul, muy alarmado.

\- No, a casa no - respondió el rubio, aún con la respiración errática – Kanako y Matsuda-san están allí, no quiero que me vean de esta forma…llévame a tu casa…

\- ¿A…mi casa? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó el beta, con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Sácame de aquí! – gruñó el omega en tono malhumorado.

Había olvidado desde hacía buen tiempo que era sentirse así, en celo. Su propia fórmula supresora era tan efectiva que prácticamente no sentía los estragos de ese ciclo, por lo que nunca olvidaba de colocársela, pero en esta ocasión, la discusión del día anterior le hizo olvidar por completo de llevar su inhibidor. Posiblemente esa era la razón por la cual Kanako lo estaba llamando.

\- ¡MMmmh! – gimió Senpai en voz baja cuando su asistente lo ayudaba a levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba increíblemente sensible en ese instante, hasta con el más leve toque. Este detalle no pasó de largo para Tetsuhiro, quien aun así respiró hondo e intentó controlar los locos impulsos que tenía de tocarlo allí mismo.

Para evitar demasiadas preguntas Senpai se colocó un tapabocas, de modo que todos pensarán que tenía un resfriado o algo contagioso. Intentaron salir lo más pronto posible de la universidad, sin embargo el fuerte aroma a omega de Senpai manaba por cada rincón, llamando fuertemente la atención de los Alfas que se encontraban alrededor de los pasillos, intentando capturar la posición exacta de ésa esencia. Justo antes de llegar a puerta de salida, un buen amigo de Morinaga, Yamaguchi, los intercepta.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Tatsumi-senpai, Morinaga! – saluda alegremente.

\- ¡Ah! Buenos días Yamaguchi… - respondé con algo de nerviosismo. – Disculpa, debo llevar rápidamente a Senpai a casa, tiene mucha fiebre y parece que está resfriado ¿Podrías decírselo al profesor si es que pregunta por nosotros? Realmente es una emergencia.

\- ¡Wow! Es una verdadera lástima, espero que Tatsumi-senpai se recupere pronto - respondió con una sonrisa. Yamaguchi también era un beta, por lo que el fuerte aroma de Souichi no era perceptible para él. – No se preocupen ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Los ve irse rápidamente y segundos después, un joven estudiante de la facultad cae inquieto al lado del beta.

\- Oiga Yamaguchi-san… ¿Quiénes eran ésos eh? – Pregunta el recién llegado, agitado – Fue realmente inevitable percibir ese aroma, era tan…indecente

\- ¿Ah? Jajaja te debes haber confundido, Goro-kun – respondió con una sonrisa divertida – Esos eran Morinaga y Tatsumi-senpai que está enfermo. Ambos son betas así que el olor debe haber venido de algún otro lugar.

Revisando a su alrededor, Yamaguchi pudo percibir que más de un alfa parecía estar buscando esa fragancia tan intensa y penetrante.

Mientras tanto y a pesar de las dificultades, Souichi llegó intacto hasta la casa de su asistente.

Tetsuhiro lo echó sobre la cama y quitó su camisa húmeda con las manos temblorosas. Mientras sacaba lentamente las mangas de su camisa, podía sentir como el cuerpo agitado del omega reaccionaba con cada roce pequeño. A pesar de su ceño fruncido su rostro estaba increíblemente acalorado, sus pupilas dilatadas y poseía una fulgurante mirada en sus ojos color miel...estaba silencioso, inquieto, anhelante. A Tetsuhiro no le hacía falta ser un Alfa para notar la increíble cantidad de feromonas alrededor de su Senpai, así como darse cuenta que aquel bulto curioso entre sus pantalones no era su móvil. Tenerlo así de vulnerable, en su propia cama y completamente a su merced era el sueño caliente que lo abrumaba cada noche desde los últimos años. ¿Estará soñando otra vez? ¿Será acaso que podría...acercarse un poco más?

Al percatarse de aquella atenta mirada de su asistente, Souichi esquiva el rostro rápidamente con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Me asfixias! - recrimina el rubio de mala gana.

\- ¡I...iré a traerte agua fría! - Resolvió el beta, volviendo de la fantasía en la que se estaba empezando a perder...

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Date prisa! - renegó el afiebrado Senpai.

Antes de ir por el agua, Tetsuhiro practicamente arrojó su cabeza al agua del grifo. Debía enfriar sus pensamientos antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta o no podría contenerse mucho más.

\- Esta vez has sido muy descuidado, Senpai... - Se decía a sí mismo mientras respiraba hondo, intentando relajarse e ignorar aquella maldita erección que no se iba por nada.

La imagen que vio al llegar a su habitación era un completo pecado. El fuerte calor del celo estaba torturando tanto a Senpai que éste se había quitado también los pantalones, quedándose húmedo y sudoroso en ropa interior, arrodillado sobre la cama e intentando abanicarse con las manos. Tragando grueso, Tetsuhiro entró a la habitación con el vaso de agua helada y lo dejó al lado de la mesa de noche. El peliazul sentía que su cuerpo y su corazón no podían más, así que sin siquiera mirarlo volteo rápidamente con el objetivo de ir al baño y "aliviar" su deseo. No obstante, fue cogido del brazo por la fuerte mano de Souichi.

\- Quédate aquí... - Le pidio el rubio, en un tono demandante. Morinaga fijo nuevamente sus ojos en él, pudiendo percibir una mirada completamente distinta. - Acaso ¿No lo deseas tu también?

El rubio señaló con la mirada la nada discreta erección entre los pantalones de su asistente. Sus instintos omega se habían apoderado completamente de su mente y su cuerpo en este instante...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de Don't let me go! :D les prometo que no demoraré con la ¿zukulenta? continuación xD! Este nuevo fic es algo completamente distinto para mí, ya que se desarrolla en Omegaverse y bueno, yo soy lectora pero esta es mi primera vez escribiéndolo asi que intenten no ser muy duros conmigo XD! Este fic no será muy largo, y espero que el desarrollo de la historia sera de su agrado. Gracias a todos, nos vemos muy pronto otra vez! Si les da tiempo, agradecería mucho que me escriban un review y me cuenten qué les pareció o como se sintieron :3**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic del manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 _ **Nota importante :P**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Después de muchos pesares debido a diversas pérdidas (estuve sin disco duro) y ocupaciones que no pudieron evitarse, por fin pude darles éste nuevo capítulo y prometo poderles dar el próximo capítulo a la brevedad! Muchas gracias por seguir allí.**_

 _ **Quería empezar este capítulo respondiendo algunas preguntas de Aiko Musume que me parecieron ilustrativas:**_

 _ **¿Puede un beta puede marcar a un omega? No (comúnmente). El lazo/marca/vínculo se da únicamente entre un alfa y un omega. Sin embargo, si existen fickers que deciden hacer posible que un beta logre marcar, pero definitivamente no es lo usual.**_

 _ **¿Puede un beta embarazar a un omega? Es extremadamente difícil para un beta embarazar a un alfa o a un omega, las posibilidades son realmente mínimas. Por ese motivo, los betas suelen unirse con otros betas.**_

 _ **¿Es socialmente aceptada la relación entre un beta y un omega? Realmente es muy raro que un beta y un omega se junten, no es algo que suela ocurrir y según como lo plantee el autor, puede incluso estar prohibido.**_

 _ **De todo lo anterior (espero haber despejado dudas :3) sé que algunos les sorprendió que Morinaga sea un beta y no una alfa y bueno, con todo cariño simplemente les pediré que se dejen llevar por la historia 3 que si bien no es tan brillante como otros fics mejor desarrollados, les puedo asegurar que todo tiene su por qué. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

Morinaga sentía como el rubio apretaba fuertemente su muñeca. ¿Qué es esto que acababa de escuchar? ¿Realmente es su Senpai el que está sobre su cama, semidesnudo?

\- Senpai…yo…realmente…es decir – Morinaga estaba tartamudeando - ¿De verdad yo puedo…? ¿Tú estás seguro que yo deba…

Souichi se levantó de pronto y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a su asistente, haciéndole caer sobre la cama de espaldas. El chico de ojos verdes se quedó congelado ante la inesperada caída, más aún cuando fue el propio omega quien estaba sobre él, arrodillado en la cama y mirándolo fijamente. Desde aquel ángulo Tetsuhiro podía observar la perfección de su cuerpo húmedo, así como esa agitada respiración que parecía no relajarse nunca. Escaneaba en su memoria la forma ovalada de sus pequeños pezones endurecidos, bañados por esas gotas de sudor tibio. Con miedo, el cautivado kouhai alzó una mano y la colocó suavemente sobre la pierna del rubio, haciéndola subir lentamente, rozando poco a poco y llegando hacia sus caderas. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de Souichi temblaba con cada movimiento, mientras ambos permanecían en un silencio inexplicable. Traviesamente y sin pedir permiso, Tetsuhiro colocó su mano por debajo del bóxer para tocar la piel de sus muslos, empapados por aquel calor insoportable.

\- Maldito seas Morinaga – dijo el omega, con su acostumbrada agresividad - ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? Cuando sabes perfectamente que yo… ¡Ah! – jadeó el rubio, al sentir la mano meticulosa de su asistente llegando finalmente a su virilidad, comenzando a frotarla.

\- ¿Eso se sintió bien, Senpai? – preguntó Morinaga con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Ah! – le respondió el rubio, quien no podía evitar soltar gemidos de satisfacción al sentir la ágil mano de su asistente moviéndose continuamente.

Sin dejar de estimularlo, Tetsuhiro se apoyó en su otra mano para sentarse sobre la cama y en un segundo, desabotonó sus pantalones.

\- Ahora haré que los dos nos sintamos bien ¿De acuerdo, Senpai? – susurró el kouhai.

\- ¡Mmmh…! - Souichi seguía perdido en las sensaciones intentando acallar tus propios gemidos, sin responder mucho más.

Con una mano, tomó las rígidas erecciones entre sus manos y empezó a frotarlas a la vez, friccionando ambas pieles y entremezclando sus cálidos fluidos. Al mismo tiempo, aferró su mano libre a la cintura de Senpai para lograr acercar su rostro hacia él y besarlo suavemente. Esta era la primera vez que Morinaga tocaba los hermosos labios de su Senpai, y si bien esta no era la manera en que se lo imaginaba, finalmente había cumplido una de sus más preciadas fantasías. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertarse jamás.

Continúo besándolo un poco más, introduciendo su lengua dentro y comenzado a explorar los labios del omega, quien no opuso resistencia alguna pese a su rostro enojado. Souichi inconscientemente rompió el beso y empezó a gemir con mucha más fuerza, mientras que Tetsuhiro empezó a acelerar aún más el movimiento de su mano.

\- Parece que a Senpai le falta poco para terminar – Dijo el kohai con voz suave, sonriéndole y masturbándolo con más ahínco, sintiendo como ese almizcle caía sobre sus manos.

\- No… ah, ah…no… - respondía el rubio, sin vocalizar correctamente – esto no es…suficiente…

\- ¿Qué… ¡ah!...necesitas Senpai? - Respondió el chico de ojos verdes, entre placenteros gemidos. ¿Qué quiso decir exactamente?

Frenando de pronto la faena y con una gran fuerza, Souichi cogió ambos brazos de su asistente y los colocó en la cabecera de la cama.

Tetsuhiro quedó completamente sorprendido, ese repentino asalto era algo que no se esperaba.

\- ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, eh? – Le dijo de pronto el rubio. - Yo soy quien lleva el control aquí.

Completamente perplejo, Morinaga solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Aún si es un omega, sigue siendo su autoritario Senpai y eso es algo que ningún poder de la naturaleza podría cambiar nunca.

Sentándose por un momento sobre la cama, Souichi se despoja rápidamente de su ropa interior y de un tirón, se deshace de los pantalones de Tetsuhiro, dejando su erección y sus piernas finalmente expuestas. Aunque sorprendido con lo ocurrido, el kohai observa ahora con mayor detalle el cuerpo de su amado Senpai, pudiendo admirar la delicadeza de su cintura y las movedizas formas de aquellas caderas perfectas. Semejante vista lo estaba dejando sin aliento y más duro que una roca.

De pronto Souichi se arrodilla en la cama abriendo las piernas frente al sexo caliente de Morinaga, introduciéndolo lentamente en su interior. Los omegas se lubrican de manera automática cuando están muy excitados, por lo que no fue problema alguno que entrase hasta el fondo. Aunque parecía tener una ligera sensación de dolor, Souichi no pensó en detenerse.

¡AHHH! – gimió de pronto Tetsuhiro, quien parecía estar a punto de correrse ante la sensación de estar dentro de su Senpai.

\- Morin…a….ga… - pronunció el rubio lentamente, sin pensar.

Apoyándose de espaldas con las palmas de las manos hacia atrás, comenzó a cabalgar a su asistente de manera lenta, acostumbrando su cuerpo a la calidez de ser llenado. A cada estocada, el placer aumentaba mucho más, haciendo que el omega acelerara sus movimientos hasta prácticamente estar saltando sobre él. A pesar de sus ganas de terminar, Tetsuhiro se contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Quería disfrutar de ese momento tan insólito y guardarlo para siempre.

\- Senpai…ahh…ah…se siente muy bien – Le decía el beta, entre jadeos.

Luego de decir esto, Souichi no pudo contenerse más y se corrió sobre su asistente llenando su pecho y estómago de su esencia.

Sin embargo el rubio no había perdido en absoluto su erección, ya que el celo le daba una resistencia y un apetito sexual incontenible que estaba manifestando físicamente por primera vez.

\- Esta cosa…no se irá tan fácilmente… - decía el omega, intentando recuperar el aliento por unos segundos.

\- Sé que Senpai aún me necesita… - susurró el kouhai, con el rostro afiebrado. Él joven de ojos verdes aún no había terminado y su deseo estaba más ardiente que nunca. – Yo lo ayudaré…

Morinaga se quitó la camiseta que aún tenía puesta y se acercó lentamente hacia su sudoroso Senpai, recostándolo en la cama. Esta vez Souichi no opuso más resistencia, estaba completamente entregado. El beta lamía con ahínco uno de sus pezones, pasando su lengua por la punta para después moderlo con suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, presionaba el otro pezón con su otra mano y hundía en él la yema de sus dedos, moviéndola de arriba abajo. Aquellas mordidas se convirtieron en rudos besos que empezaron a dejar pequeñas marcas sobre todo su pecho, pero al rubio ya no parecía importarle. Subiendo poco a poco entre besos, Morinaga llegó hasta el rostro de Senpai y observó sus mejillas rojas como manzanas, sus ojos húmedos entre gotas de sudor y lágrimas de placer. Un hermoso espectáculo.

\- Senpai…creo que realmente debería ir a conseguir un preservativo… - dijo de pronto el chico de ojos verdes, recobrando la razón por unos minutos.

\- Las posibilidades de….ah…ah…concepción…son prácticamente…nulas – respondió el omega entrecortado, entre placer y ansias. – Ahora, hazlo ya…¿Dijiste que me ayudarías, verdad?

Sus ojos de color miel se habían vuelto de ardiente fuego.

\- Senpai... – respondió el dulce asistente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se adentró en Souichi con una potente envestida, moviéndose a prisa y sin pausa.

\- ¡Mmm…mmm…ahhh! Mori….ahh… - balbuceaba el omega, sin poder controlar las sensaciones brindadas por las estocadas de su asistente, quien perdía poco a poco la cabeza al ver la erótica expresión de su amado Senpai. El interior del rubio apretaba aún más con cada movimiento, succionando su virilidad, sintiéndose a punto de estallar.

\- Senpai es…tan sensual…ah ah… - Le susurraba el kohai, entre jadeos de placer.

El rubio pensaba en lo molestas que eran esas melosas palabras por parte de su asistente, pero no podía evitarlo. De manera instintiva, Souichi voltea el cuello y lo deja expuesto, esperando a ser mordido.

\- No mordería a Senpai, incluso si fuera un Alfa… - Le dijo de pronto, sin dejar de hacerle el amor. Acerca su lengua hasta su cuello y comienza a lamerlo.

Sin entender lo que su asistente decía, Souichi se enciende aún más con aquellos dulces besos en el cuello. Al parecer está a punto de venirse nuevamente.

\- Ya no puedo contenerme… - Balbuceaba Tetsuhiro, sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

\- Hazlo…ah…ah…adentro… - respondió el omega. Tenía la necesidad de ser llenado, nada importaba.

\- Senpai…pero hacerlo dentro de ti…no creo que…

Interrumpiéndolo, Souichi acerca el rostro de su asistente y le propina un apasionado beso, algo tosco, pero profundo, dejándolo completamente cautivado.

\- Te amo tanto, Senpai… - Le dijo el beta.

Esto hace que no pueda sostenerse por más tiempo, y sin decir más Morinaga finalmente termina derritiéndose por completo dentro de su Senpai. Segundos después, el omega se corre junto a él. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama empapados en sudor. Al percatarse de ello, Morinaga se levanta rápidamente.

\- Iré por una toalla y algo de beber Senpai, regreso en breve. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Souichi se quedó en completo silencio luego del orgasmo, respirando e intentando recuperar el aliento. Su erección finalmente había cedido un poco…por ahora.

El omega era un hombre inteligente, sabía perfectamente las repercusiones que le ocurrían a su cuerpo al no ser inyectado con el inhibidor. Sin embargo, el celo sin supresores se maneja con simples y básicos actos de copulación ¿Por qué se le dio por besarlo?

 _Parece que las hormonas están haciendo que me deje llevar demasiado por mis emociones…tan sencillo como eso_ – Pensaba el omega. Sentía como el suave y tranquilizador aroma beta rodeaba toda aquella habitación, relajándolo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes que los molestos impulsos de la naturaleza regresaran a su cuerpo.

Completamente desnudo y con una botella de agua helada en las manos, Tetsuhiro regresa con una toalla limpia y húmeda para que su Senpai pueda asearse con ella. Souichi se levantó repentinamente de la cama observándolo con atención, logrando ver cada rincón de su piel expuesta, admirando su cuerpo de complexión fuerte y varonil, así como sus largas piernas bien torneadas. Con su típica amabilidad, Tetsuhiro se sentó al borde de la cama y con una sonrisa, le ofreció la toalla al omega.

\- Hormonas de mierda… - dijo el rubio, casi gruñendo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Senpai? No pude entender na…. – Sin dejarlo siquiera terminar su frase, Souichi se abalanzó con el rostro malhumorado sobre su adorable asistente.

\- Cierra la maldita boca de una vez - Le respondió el rubio. Haciéndolo tirar la toalla y la botella, se sienta sobre sus piernas y comienza a besarlo de manera inquietante, jugueteando con su lengua dentro de la boca de su asistente.

El celo de Senpai no era nada sencillo de manejar, más aun teniendo en cuenta todos esos años usando potentes supresores.

Mientras Morinaga correspondía el beso y lo envolvía entre sus brazos, podía sentir como el trasero húmedo de Senpai se frotaba sin pudor contra su miembro, haciendo que rápidamente volviera a levantarse y logrando en Souichi una mirada de satisfacción. Sentados al borde de la cama, el rubio de ojos miel se levantó ligeramente y llevó su entrada hasta la dureza de su asistente, lanzando un gemido sonoro, delicioso al oído.

Aferrándose al cuello de Tetsuhiro, Souichi comienza a penetrarse, saltando de arriba a abajo entre los brazos de su asistente, con movimientos rápidos y rudos. El chico de ojos verdes besa su cuello apasionadamente y recorre el borde de sus orejas con la lengua.

\- Senpai…tómalo todo, déjame sin una gota de aliento… -le susurra juguetonamente en el oído.

\- ¡Ah! MMhm… deja de hablar…idiot… ¡Ah! - respondió el omega entre jadeos. Le molestaba que Morinaga se pusiera a decirle tonterías en el oído. Por supuesto, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuál era el verdadero efecto de esas palabras en él.

\- Sostente de mí…Senpai – Le dijo el chico de cabellos azulados.

Dejándose llevar, Tetsuhiro toma entre sus manos las nalgas de su Senpai y comienza a levantarlas sobre su erección, acelerando aún más los movimientos y penetrando con mucha más fuerza. Debido a su posición, Souichi descargó desproporcionadamente su calor entre su pecho y el de su asistente.

\- Permíteme encargarme Senpai – Comentó, con una sonrisa. Recuperó la toalla húmeda que estaba a su lado y con suavidad, empezó a limpiar el pecho de su amado primero, quien aún intentaba relajarse luego del orgasmo.

Durante el resto del día, el proceso se repitió de manera insostenible porque Souichi no podía controlar su celo. Sus inhibidores eran tan increíblemente potentes que habían reprimido por completo su deseo, por lo que ahora se manifestaban de manera plena y desesperada. Cada vez que Morinaga intentaba salir de la habitación por un poco de aire, el rubio arremetía sobre él sin darse apenas cuenta, casi poseído, tentándolo nuevamente y sin dejarlo respirar. Debido a ello, no pudieron evitar hacerlo también en el sofá, en la cocina, en la alfombra y prácticamente en cada rincón de la casa.

Aquella tarde lo único que consumieron fue agua y Tetsuhiro se sintió tan agotado que prácticamente estaba al borde del desmayo...a pesar de ello, no deseaba rendirse. Haría cualquier cosa por Senpai y estar tan conectado a él era lo que más deseaba cada día de su vida.

Entrada la noche, la luz de la luna ténue era la única que iluminaba a la pareja desde la ventana. El agotado Senpai dormía profunda y placenteramente entre los brazos de su kohai quien se había colocado detrás suyo, a la altura de su cuello. Morinaga podía respirar profundo ese aroma radiante mezclado con el suyo; el sudor, el sexo y el amor con el que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por el agotamiento...y un sueño...

 _¡Ya estoy en casa! - Saludaba mientras regresaba cansado del trabajo, con un elegante traje de sastre._

 _\- Bienvenido - respondía su amado en tu tono agradable, aunque con su habitual rostro serio. Era todo lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz._

 _Se acercó a su chico de ojos miel y le propinó un beso pequeño en los labios. Tetsuhiro miró por unos segundos el enrojecido rostro de Souichi, quien le fruncía el ceño como de costumbre. ¿Acaso no era completamente adorable?, pensaba._

 _\- ¿Cómo estuvieron las investigaciones hoy, Senpa...digo, Souichi? - preguntó el joven de azules cabellos._

 _\- Deja de llamarme Senpai, ya hace tiempo que no eres mi kohai - Respondió el rubio, terminando de servir la mesa. - Todo esta llendo bastante bien de hecho, debes ir pronto al laboratorio para veas los nuevos resultados. Sé que ahora estás con lo del doctorado, pero me gustaría que los vieras tú mismo._

 _\- Prometo que en breve estaré allí Souichi...pero antes de eso... - Morinaga se acerca, peligrosamente - quisiera explorarte a ti primero..._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡No empieces, idiota! - respondió el avergonzado rubio, aunque sin alejarse._

 _\- ¡Jejeje! Pero soy tu idiota ¿Recuerdas? - Le responde en tono susurrante, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas para rozar los anillos de boda que ambos poseían._

 _\- Te amo Souichi - Le decía con voz hipnótica._

 _\- Morinaga...yo...verás, tengo que decirte que...tu y yo..._

¡Tic Tic Tic!

El despertador sonó de manera intempestiva, haciéndolo levantar bruscamente. Observó con sorpresa que se encontraba completamente solo en la cama.

\- ¿Senpai? ¿Senpai estás en el baño? - preguntó al aire, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

Comenzó a explorar los alrededores de su casa pero no existía rastro alguno de él, ni su ropa ni sus cosas. Souichi se había ido sin siquiera despedirse...

¿Acaso todo lo que pasó ayer fue un sueño también?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Souichi se escabulló rápidamente a su habitación apenas abrió la puerta, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos todavía por lo que ni siquiera lograron escucharlo. Tomó una de las agujas que tenía preparadas de antemano y se inyectó uno de sus inhibidores especiales. Respiró hondo y se hechó sobre su cama, esperando calmadamente a que hiciera su efecto, intentando resistir cualquier tipo de impulso a tocarse. El calor abandonaba poco a poco su cuerpo y le brindaba la calma que estaba buscando.

 _¿Qué acababa de pasar?_ \- pensaba el rubio, intentando entender. - _Lo hicimos demasiado, me duele todo…Morinaga maldito…_

Souichi respiró hondo por un momento.

 _Ok, acepto que tengo responsabilidad en todo esto, no estuvo bien, no es correcto…yo…soy un omega y él un beta. Además…además ¡Ese bastardo también se aprovechó de mí! ¡Tiene tanta culpa como yo!_

Ese día, el biólogo de ojos miel decidió simplemente no presentarse, estaba demasiado cansado y confundido. Todos creían que estaba resfriado aún, así que estaba bien.

Esa misma tarde, fue Tetsuhiro quien se apersonó hasta la casa Tatsumi.

\- ¡Buenas noches, Kanako-chan! - le sonrió a la pequeña - ¿Senpai se encuentra en casa?

\- ¡Hola, Morinaga-san! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! - Le respondió la niña, con una sonrisa - Nii-san ha estado muy distraído toda la tarde, apenas ha salido de su habitación para comer. Además, anoche llegó de madrugada y piensa que nadie se dio cuenta ¿Sabes que pudo haberle ocurrido?

\- Ehmm...no estoy seguro, pero lo mejor será que hable con él ¿Verdad? - respondió Morinaga, forzando una sonrisa.

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la habitación y se pararon frente a la puerta.

\- Nii-san, Morinaga-san está aquí y está preocupado de que no fuiste a la universidad ¡Deja de estar encerrado! - respondió la pequeña alfa en tono de reproche.

Sin poder evitarlo, Souichi abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Aunque aún permanecía en su celo, su fuerte supresor estaba surtiendo su increíble efecto, reprimiendo por completo cualquier manifestación de sexo en el cuerpo del omega.

\- ¿Có…cómo se encuentra tu cuerpo, Senpai? – preguntó el kohai, con algo de miedo.

\- Creo que esa pregunta está de más – respondió el rubio, de mala gana – Estaré ausente por unos días…te pediré por favor que te encargues de los experimentos mientras tanto.

\- Esto no tienes ni siquiera que resaltarlo, por supuesto que lo haré – Respondió Morinaga, sorprendido ante el calmado de tono de voz de Souichi.

\- Morinaga... - hizo una pausa, luego continuó - Lo mejor será que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que ocurrió ayer...bórralo de tu memoria...

No es como si Tetsuhiro no se lo esperase, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran iguales, sin embargo ¿Cómo luchar contra semejantes recuerdos?

\- Senpai...yo tomaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones - Le dijo Tetsuhiro, respirando hondo, intentando hacer llegar sus sentimientos - Yo te amo Senpai, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo de manera unilateral y lo que pasó ayer...fue algo que he soñado por mucho tiempo...yo... ¡Yo trabajaré duro para ser digno de ti!

\- NO - respondió el rubio, cortante - Ya te lo dije con anterioridad, no necesito ni me interesa tener pareja ¿Verdad? ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué porque nací Omega necesito que alguien cuide de mí siempre?

\- No, por supuesto que no...Simplemente pensé que tú y yo...ayer cuando estábamos juntos tu... – Intentaba responder, pero las palabras costaban... ¿Lo que pasó ayer no tuvo significado alguno?

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Deberías ser más sensato! Los beta solo deben fijarse en otros beta ¿No lo entiendes? – respondió el omega, esquivando la pregunta.

\- Entonces si fuera un alfa y hubiera mordido tu cuello ¿Me habrías dado una oportunidad? - respondió Tetsuhiro de pronto, con voz entrecortada. Húmedas gotas de dolor empezaban a caer desde sus ojos.

El rubio estaba completamente perturbado de esa pregunta "sin sentido". Luego de interminables segundos de silencio, Souichi se volteó sin responder, mirando hacia su ventana.

\- Las cosas no son así…yo no quiero ser marcado jamás y he logrado estar bien así hasta ahora. Es suficiente, vete ahora… - Esta conversación ya era demasiado extraña, incómoda para el rubio. Era hora de terminarla.

Tetsuhiro volteó para retirarse y antes de cerrar la puerta…

\- Aún si fuera un alfa, habría preferido morder mi propia lengua que a ti…porque una de las cosas que más amo de ti es tu gran determinación y voluntad, jamás te forzaría a nada que no desearas. Sé que Senpai jamás será para mí…pero yo siempre seré para él.

Souichi pudo sentir como una corriente repentina recorrió su cuerpo entero en ese instante, mientras oía la puerta cerrarse detrás de él. El aroma beta de la habitación, tan pacífico y tranquilo se transformó en uno pesado y agobiante, dejando rastro tras sus pasos.

 _Es lo mejor para los dos…por supuesto que sí_ … - se decía a sí mismo – _¡Ah! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿por qué mierda estoy llorando…?_

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la paciencia de esperar por mi, fue un proceso difícil debido a que muchas cosas pasaron, pero ya estoy bien y dispuesta a continuar con ésta historia que realmente disfruto de escribir. Espero contar con alguna opinión o comentario, me harían muy feliz. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo queridas y queridos amigos fans de KSB, les quiero mucho!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic del manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 _ **Nota!**_

 _ **Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme, tanto los comentarios entusiastas como las críticas son bienvenidas. Antes de continuar con el fic, deseaba agregar que ésta versión de omegaverse intenta adecuarse a las reglas más importantes del mismo, pero está adaptada a mi estilo y como me dicta mi corazoncito :P jejeje.**_

 _ **Como nota previa quiero agregar que en éste omegaverse, las castas (Alfa/Beta/Omega) no se conocen hasta llegada la pubertad (Entre los 12 y 16 años aproximadamente). Me parece importante resaltarlo porque en algunos fanfics o mangas, la casta se sabe desde el nacimiento, mientras en otros (como aquí) llega a partir de la adolescencia.**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento a Hikaru, Mari-chan y Aurora por acosarme y darme ánimos siempre con éste fic, besitos :') 3**_

 _ **¡Agradezco además a quienes aún siguen allí dándome sus ánimos y sus opiniones! :3 un abrazo para todos, que empiece el capítulo!**_

 **Capítulo 3**

 _****Hace años en el pasado_

 _El profesor entró a clases con el típico mal genio de siempre, mientras los jovencitos se paraban a saludar con un "Buenos días, maestro"._

 _Colocó sus libros sobre la mesa y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón el tema del día._

 _\- Buenos días jóvenes. Hoy hablaremos en clase de un tema que todos conocemos a grandes rasgos, pero que esta vez profundizaremos debido a que la mayoría de ustedes está a punto de llegar a la pubertad y ser conscientes de su casta._

 _Sentado junto a la ventana en la parte media del salón, un jovencito de anteojos y cabello rubio platinado se encontraba escuchando la clase de manera atenta, tomando apuntes rápidos._

 _\- Heeeeh...Tatsumi-kun, estoy aburrido...- Un chico le picaba la espalda desde atrás con un lápiz._

 _\- ¡Cállate la boca! Estoy intentando prestar atención ¡Esto podría venir en el exámen! - reprocha Tatsumi, intentando mantener la voz baja._

 _\- Pero es esa misma clase de cada año ¿O no? Donde cuentan la historia de los alfas, betas y omegas...etc..blablablaa..._

 _\- ¡Maldita sea, Oozaki! ¿Acaso no puedes bajar la voz? - gruñó el rubio, en voz alta y de mal humor._

 _\- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! Si no tienen interés alguno en mi clase, será mejor que se marchen de aquí. No toleraré sus interrupciones._

 _Ambos jóvenes fueron despedidos del aula. Tatsumi estaba furioso._

 _\- ¡Oozaki eres un idiota! ¡Por tu culpa fuimos echados de la clase! ¡Deja de portarte como un niño!- resongó el rubio._

 _\- ¡Jajajaja! No seas pesado Tatsumi...además tenemos 12 años, aún somos unos mocosos, tarado...hablas como un viejo - respondió Oozaki, despreocupado. - Además, yo sé todo respecto al tema, solo me tienes que preguntar._

 _\- ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Tú? ¿El que se la pasa rascándose la nariz en clase? Claro...apuesto a que tus mocos son muy inteligentes... - le dijo el rubio, en un tono burlón._

 _\- ¡Oye, oye, no se subestimes anciano! ¡Me conozco bien esa historia! - refutó el joven Oozaki - Hace muchos años, los omegas eran perseguidos y encerrados por los alfas que los seleccionaban a gusto como si fueran animales, mientras que los beta eran ignorados y menospreciados…luego se creó la "Ley de protección A.B.O" para acabar con esas diferencias...y bueno… – Hizo una pausa para recordar lo que continuaba – Ahora las cosas cambiaron, los alfas y los betas pueden ir a las mismas escuelas y ser tratados por igual._

 _\- ¡Wow! - el rubio lo miró con asombro - Increíble...pensé que lo único que entraba a tus oídos era mugre..._

 _\- ¿Tu crees? Bueno ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a mis mocos, idiota? - respondió su amigo, dándole una leve patada en la pierna._

 _\- Es extraño que no hayas mencionado a los omega en eso último…- preguntó el rubio, curioso ante la omisión del tema._

 _\- Bueno los omega no son fáciles de encontrar… solo sé que desde hace tiempo ellos son protegidos por el estado, lo cual es bueno para ellos. Sin embargo y digan lo que digan las leyes, no pueden evitar lo que son. Su destino es encontrar un alfa, tener a sus hijos y cuidar de ellos. - respondió el joven Oozaki, con una expresión pensativa._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Eso es bastante injusto para ellos... yo no conozco ninguno, pero me parece terrible que los vean de esa manera ¿Qué mierda se creen los alfa que son? - comentó Tatsumi, con cierta molestia._

 _\- ¡No te pongas así! Yo solo repito lo que mis padres siempre dicen – respondió Oozaki, algo apenado._

 _\- Bueno...mis padres son beta como la mayoría, por eso es lógico que tanto yo como mi hermano pequeño somos beta. – Comentó el rubio, dejando de lado el comentario de su amigo._

 _\- ¿En serio? Realmente no pareces a ningún beta que haya conocido antes. ¡Tienes el carácter de un alfa viejo, feo y gruñón! – acotó divertido el joven Oozaki, recibiendo un golpe directo en la cabeza por parte de Souichi._

 _\- Bastardo…más te vale que me compenses la pérdida de clases hoy, así que me comprarás un maldito sándwich durante el almuerzo… - ordenó el rubio, con una expresión arisca._

 _\- ¡Jajaja! Si no queda de otra… - respondió Oozaki, con una sonrisa._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ha transcurrido una semana desde aquel encuentro y todo aparentaba completa normalidad. No obstante, era inevitable darse cuenta de la amplia distancia que se formó entre ambos, principalmente para Souichi. El laboratorio ya no se sentía dominado por el relajante aroma beta de su asistente, era como si él ya no marcara ese lugar como parte suya a pesar de ir todos los días. El joven de ojos verdes ya no lo rondaba "incómodamente" durante sus ratos libres o la hora de almuerzo, como siempre.

Para el omega, ese respeto a su espacio personal era lo ideal para trabajar adecuadamente…sin embargo generaba una especie de sentimiento extraño en Souichi, una sensación de vacío que no podía entender. Morinaga se veía concentrado en el trabajo pero distante, serio y el rubio de ojos miel únicamente le observaba desde lejos. Sabía que ese rechazo sin mayor esperanza lastimó los sentimientos de su asistente, no era fácil consolar ese corazón tan frágil y por supuesto que le dolía verlo de esa manera, pero no podía flaquear...tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que pudiera pasar si se acercaba más a él. Lo mejor era ser prudente y esperar a que todo esto pase, que las aguas se calmen y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo están? - saludó de pronto un hombre mayor, rompiendo la incomodidad del silencio.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! - saludaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Era el profesor Fukushima, un amable maestro alfa que era muy respetado en la rama de la biología y mentor de ambos jóvenes, además de ser un apoyo entusiasta en los experimentos.

\- ¡Me alegra mucho encontrarlos juntos! ¡Necesitaba hablar con ustedes! - dijo el catedrático con una voz animada - Verán, debido a los impresionantes avances de ustedes durante el año y viendo que su proyecto con los supresores se va perfeccionando más cada vez, los propuse como expositores en el Simposio de Ciencias Biológicas y Desarrollo Humano, organizado por las mentes más brillantes de Japón.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué oportunidad más increíble! ¿Verdad, Senpai? - comentó el joven beta, con entusiasmo.

\- Ciertamente... - respondió Souichi. Aunque presentar sus avances sin terminar no era algo que le animara demasiado, tener la retroalimentación de otros profesionales y presentar su prototipo frente a posibles futuros inversores era una idea más que interesante.

\- Lamentablemente, existe un pequeño gran problema... - comentó el anciano profesor, con algo de vergüenza - Créanme, hice todo lo que tuve a mi alcance para resolverlo, pero no pudo ser posible...

\- ¿Qué puede ser eso? - preguntó el rubio, dubitativo.

\- La escuela solo desea que vaya uno de ustedes. A pesar de que ambos trabajaron muy duro en ello, solo uno podrá ir a Tokio a exponer el ensayo y presentar el proyecto. Lo que ocurre es que diferentes científicos de ésta universidad fueron seleccionados para asistir, por lo que los presupuestos y espacios están copados.

\- Demonios...eso no me parece justo en lo absoluto, ambos hemos trabajado duro en ésto... - murmuró Souichi de mala gana.

\- Si me preguntan a mí... - continuó el profesor Fukushima - creo que es Tatsumi-kun quien debe ir, al fin y al cabo él es la cabeza del proyecto y ha trabajado muchísimo por llegar a donde está.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ud. Profesor – respondió firmemente Morinaga. – Nadie mejor que Senpai para ese trabajo, él fue quien inicio el proyecto y sin su arduo trabajo, ningún avance hubiera podido realizarse…

\- No – interrumpió de pronto el omega – Desde que llegaste no solo fuiste de mucha ayuda, sino que aprendiste todos los procedimientos. Lo mejor es que seas tú quien vaya al Simposio.

\- ¿¡Eh!¡? Pe-pero Senpai… - replicó Tetsuhiro, confuso – No sería mejor si tú…

\- Tú tienes mucha mayor paciencia y tolerancia que yo para éste tipo de trabajos…además, conoces tan bien nuestro experimento como yo. – replicó el rubio, sinceramente.

\- Bueno, bueno, veo que ya casi estamos decididos – Sonrió el profesor Fukushima - De todos modos, confírmenme su decisión más tarde por correo electrónico o acérquense a mi oficina. Nos vemos después muchachos. – Se despidió con amabilidad, cerrando nuevamente la puerta del laboratorio.

\- ¿Estás seguro Senpai? - preguntó el joven beta, aún sin poder entender su decisión.

\- Sí – respondió el rubio, sin mayor explicación.

\- Pero Senpai…tu eres la cabeza de todo esto, haz trabajado más años que yo y además tienes mejor conocimiento del tema debido a que eres…

\- ¡Ya está decidido! ¡Deja de ser insistente! ¡Alcanza al profesor y confírmaselo! - respondió Souichi, casi de mala gana frente a la mirada algo cabizbaja de su asistente.

Definitivamente Souichi estaba seguro de las capacidades de su kohai, y no tenía la menor duda de que la exposición sería un éxito. Pero detrás de su decisión había algo más. La tensión de los últimos días con Tetsuhiro era agotadora, por lo que un período de lejanía y con mucho trabajo por parte de ambos era ideal para calmar todo lo ocurrido, según el omega. Llevar todos esos recuerdos al olvido hasta que poco a poco todo vuelva a ser como antes...eso era lo más sensato, lo mejor para los dos.

 _Morinaga era un beta, él debe emparejarse con otros beta ¿verdad? Tener su propia familia, dejar de aferrarse a sentimientos extraños... -_ divagaba para sí mismo.

 _"¿Si fuera un alfa, sería diferente?"_

 _¡No se trata de que seas alfa, idiota! ¡Simplemente no puedo, ni debo! Yo seré más fuerte que mis propios instintos, siempre. -_ cavilaba el rubio, regañando al Morinaga en su cabeza.

Luego de varios días de preparación y organización para la exposición de Tetsuhiro en Tokio, finalmente estaban listos para partir. Para asegurar de que todo esté en orden, Souichi acompañó a su asistente al aeropuerto donde ya esperaba el profesor Fukushima.

\- ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana Tatsumi-kun! Me encargaré de velar por el bienestar del proyecto, aunque sabemos que todo irá perfectamente. – sonrió el anciano, quien se adelantó con su maleta.

\- Senpai, haré todo lo posible para sacar adelante su proyecto. – afirmó Tetsuhiro. – Es momento de partir, que tenga una buena semana.

\- Ehm…sí, por supuesto. Adiós… - respondió el omega con desconcierto.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, el chico de cabello azul se retiró para la sala de embarque. Tetsuhiro seguía siendo respetuoso y amable, pero distante. ¿Acaso esperaba algo como "Te extrañaré Senpai" o "No es igual sin Senpai a mi lado"? Quizás un abrazo innecesario o una bochornosa escena de "adiós". Su kohai podía llegar a ser efusivo (y molesto) en ocasiones como ésta, sin embargo esta vez fue completamente diferente.

 _¡Deja de pensar estupideces que no vienen al caso!_ – se increpaba el omega a sí mismo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Finalmente llegó el último día en la escuela. El sol brillaba en el horizonte mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban animadamente._

 _\- ¡Genial! ¡Por fin empezó el verano! Tenía tantas ganas de escapar de aquella cárcel… – comentó Oozaki a su amigo, muy animado._

 _\- ¿Crees que estás en posición de celebrar? Maldito inútil…estuviste a punto de reprobar varios cursos y tuve que estudiar contigo casi todo… - replicó Souichi, en tono de regaño._

 _\- ¡Pero ambos aprobamos! ¿Acaso no es genial? – Le dijo el joven Oozaki, animado._

 _\- Apenas pudiste pasar la valla, tarado… - gruñó el rubio, de mala gana._

 _\- ¡Ahhhh! Tatsumi deja de ser tan aburrido, eso ya está en el pasado – Dijo, animado. - ¿Qué harás en vacaciones? ¿Irás de viaje con tu familia a algún lugar?_

 _\- Nah… - respondió Souichi, con poco interés – A mi madre le es difícil moverse demasiado por el embarazo y mi padre siempre tiene trabajo…así que solo estaré en casa._

 _\- Bueno, mi padre debe trabajar durante el verano, así que estamos igual…definitivamente es el destino…_

 _\- ¿Eh? Yo diría que estamos vagando demasiado… -respondió el rubio._

 _Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Oozaki retoma de pronto la conversación._

 _\- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no voy a tu casa el próximo fin de semana? Estaré completamente aburrido así que ¿Por qué no me invitas el almuerzo mientras yo pruebo tus videojuegos? ¿Qué dices? – propuso emocionado._

 _\- ¿Ah? ¡JA! Como si yo fuera a hacer eso por ti, además, no tengo videojuegos así que quédate en tu casa. – replicó Souichi, con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- No importa, llevaré los míos y podrás verme acabar contigo una y otra vez - respondió Oozaki – ¡Vamos! Te invitaré del sushi que hace mi madre._

 _Souichi solía ser demasiado serio y muchas veces impulsivo en la escuela, logrando crear anticuerpos entre casi todos sus compañeros de clase a excepción de uno, Oozaki Tatsuhisa, a quien parecía agradarle su mal carácter, así como su extrema sinceridad. Ambos solían reunirse para estudiar en la biblioteca, y aunque se veían con mucha frecuencia, esa sería la primera vez que se reunirían para pasar el rato en casa del rubio._

 _\- De acuerdo, pero más te vale traer bastante sushi porque tendré muchísima hambre… - respondió finalmente, aceptando aquella especie de "autoinvitación"._

 _\- ¡Bien! Entonces así quedamos ¡Es una cita! – respondió Oozaki, con una curiosa sonrisa cómplice._

 _\- ¿Quién tiene una cita, imbécil? ¡Solo cállate y dime que videojuegos piensas traer! - respondió Souichi en tono enojado._

 _En el fondo, se alegraba de tener un buen amigo como Oozaki para pasar los solitarios y días de su verano._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Algunos días después, durante el imperante silencio su laboratorio, Souichi parecía sentirse algo inquieto. Era obvio que la ausencia de Morinaga hace que todos los procesos vayan un poco más lentos, pero lo más extraño era que su asistente no se había comunicado con él desde que se fue, simplemente lo llamó el momento en que llegó y otro día mandó un correo bastante corto con algunas preguntas para la exposición que realizaría. Es verdad que el omega estaba empecinado en darse un tiempo, pero ¿Un total desentendimiento por parte de su kohai? Eso….no se lo esperaba.

Aquella tarde, el teléfono móvil de Souichi sonó de pronto.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Senpai? – preguntó el joven kohai.

\- ¡Quien más podría ser si estás llamando a mi celular! – respondió el rubio, fingiendo estar de mal humor. Realmente contestó apenas vio el nombre de su asistente en la pantalla.

\- Discúlpeme Senpai ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Doblemente cargado de trabajo – respondió el rubio, cortante.

\- Me apena eso, pero pronto me reincorporaré a ayudarlo. Más bien, llamo para pedirle un pequeño favor…- continuó el joven de ojos verdes – En unas horas es mi exposición y olvidé copiar nuestros resultados sobre la reformulación del HGH sintetizado…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Eres idiota? ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante, estuvimos trabajando en esa parte de la exposición durante la semana! – renegó el rubio.

\- ¡Lo lamento mucho Senpai, estaba distraído! El archivo terminado para la exposición está en mi notebook, dentro de mi departamento ¡Le pido encarecidamente que me lo envíe por correo! – rogó el joven Tetsuhiro, con una voz arrepentida.

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Realmente eres un tarado! – Respondió el omega, de mala gana – ¿Y dónde dejaste las llaves de tu departamento? Iré para allá de una vez porque luego estaré muy atrasado.

\- ¡Las llaves están debajo del tapete de la entrada! Lamento mucho las molestias. – respondió el joven kouhai, con un tono arrepentido. Antes de seguir hablando, hizo una pausa de algunos segundos.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó el rubio, casi en un tono irónico

\- Ehmm...Senpai yo… - Tetsuhiro parecía estar pensando sus palabras – No, no es nada…esperaré su correo. ¡Tenga un buen día!

Y cortó, sin esperar respuesta, dejando a su Senpai con cierto desconcierto. ¿Qué querría decirle?

El rubio llegó hasta la casa de Morinaga, la cual no hubo pisado desde el día de su celo. Podía percibir tenuemente el suave aroma beta al entrar. Llegó hasta su habitación y al ver la cama, le fue imposible no evocar los recuerdos de aquel día. Intentó ignorarlo y entrar a la notebook de su asistente.

Luego de encontrar los archivos correctos, procedió a enviar el correo a la brevedad sin mayores mensajes. Mientras cerraba la computadora portátil, Souichi empujó uno de los libros de texto que se hallaban sobre la mesa del escritorio. Al agacharse para recogerlo, notó que en el suelo se encontraban aquellos bóxers negros que prácticamente le sacó a su asistente de un tirón, poco tiempo atrás.

" _Senpai…ahh…ah…se siente muy bien"_

Como una corriente eléctrica, el recuerdo de ese momento lo hizo avergonzarse hasta la punta de los pies.

\- Se...será mejor que me vaya de aquí – dijo el omega en voz alta, para sí mismo.

Salió de la habitación y se acercó a la sala para recoger su pequeña mochila. A un lado del sofá, se dió cuenta del notorio rasguño que tenía la tela. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fue él mismo quien lo provocó.

 _"- Mori...naga...deja de tontear...¡ah!...hazlo de una vez..._

 _"- Se paciente, por favor...voy...a entrar"_

 _"- Senpai...dentro tuyo está...¡ugh! a..ardiendo..."_

 _"- Cálla..te..."_

 _"- Ughm...uhmm..mmm...ahmmm..."_

 _"- Ah! ah, ah ah..ah...ah...mmhmm..."_

 _"- Ah...ahh...Se-sen...pai...no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más tiempo..."_

 _"- Mori...naga...se...siente...bi...en..."_

 _"- Si me dices eso...no, no puedo contenerlo más...me...me corró...Senpai"_

 _"- Rápido...hazlo…dentro..."_

 _"- Te...te amo Senpai"_

 _"- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Yo..yo siento que...yo..."_

Estremecido de pies a cabeza y con el rostro completamente agitado, Souichi sale corriendo del departamento de Morinaga. Mientras caminaba, podía ver cómo la gente se volteaba a verlo...su aroma omega se estaba propagando involuntariamente por los alrededores, dulce como la miel en el color de sus ojos.

La semana paso larga e inquieta sin Tetsuhiro, entre recuerdos vergonzosos, correos electrónicos breves y a Souichi intentando encontrarse lo más atareado posible.

Llegó el día de su regreso y el omega no podía sentirse más impaciente, ni él mismo sabía por qué. Su corazón dio un salto al verlo cruzar la puerta del laboratorio, con una mezcla de emoción y enojo consigo mismo por sentirse así.

\- ¡Buenos días Senpai! ¡Estoy de regreso! – dijo, en un tono bastante animado. Se acercó a Souichi de manera amistosa e hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

\- Bienvenido – respondió el omega, fingiendo serenidad.

\- ¡Ha sido realmente fascinante! Aprendí muchas cosas y grabé algunas partes que te podrían interesar de otros conferencistas. Además, existen muchas personas interesadas en el proyecto. La universidad estuvo muy complacida con los resultados.

\- ¿De verdad? Lo verificaremos en el reporte de la conferencia. – respondió de manera escueta, sin dejar de poner atención en los tubos de ensayo sobre sus manos.

Tetsuhiro se acercó lentamente hacia su lado, con aquel suave y calmo aroma beta que envolvía todo a su alrededor, provocando en el omega un leve suspiro de paz y alivio. El joven de ojos verdes hizo un ademán de querer levantar sus brazos sobre el omega y Souichi pudo notarlo, poniéndose en guardia. No obstante, el beta se detuvo en el camino y se dirigió directamente hacia los lockers, para colocarse una bata de trabajo.

La semana de alejamiento parecía haber creado una brecha aún más difícil de cerrar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _\- Suéltame….suéltame mierda…. – exhortaba el rubio, aunque con una voz debilitada._

 _\- No puedo, lo siento, no….no puedo hacerlo…no puedo soportarlo – respondio Oozaki – Es tu culpa…tú eres quien me está provocando…_

 _\- ¡Cállate maldito idiota! Aléjate…ale..jate… - Respondió Souichi, intentando empujarlo con lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas._

 _El calor en su cuerpo era simplemente insoportable, asfixiante, un completo martirio. Souichi podía percibir como sus piernas dejaban de obedecerle, haciéndose más frágiles._

 _\- Tatsumi, tu aroma me está volviendo loco…vamos, deja de resistirte…además, tu cuerpo me lo está pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas…_

 _\- No, yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, déjame… ¡DÉJAME!…. – gritaba Souichi. La impotencia y desesperación se tornaban en lágrimas. – No me hagas esto Oozaki…por favor…_

 _\- No es culpa mía que seas un omega, yo soy un alfa….debes atenerte a las consecuencias…te lo dije antes ¿verdad? Es el destino, ser mi persona y tener a mis hijos. Ahora serás mi omega, para eso estás aquí…_

 _Sacando una increíble fuerza, Oozaki rasgó completamente los pantalones de Souichi y pudo ver de cerca su sobresaliente erección bajo su ropa interior. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, el rubio aprovechó aquella distracción y lo pateó directamente en la entrepierna._

 _\- ¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE, HIJO DE PERRA! – gruñó el omega, con toda su rabia._

 _No obstante, Oozaki llevaba la ventaja y sus feroces instintos alfa llevaron sus manos directamente al cuello de Souichi, apretándolo fuertemente, ahogándolo. Ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada…solo podía escucharse su áspero gruñido._

 _\- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! ¡Souichi-kun! – Intempestivamente, Souji-san entró a la habitación tras escuchar los gritos de su hijo. Se lanzó inmediatamente sobre Oozaki y cogió de la cintura para inmovilizarlo._

 _\- ¡Tienes que calmarte, muchacho! – ordenó Souji-san, llevándose al joven alfa fuera de la habitación. A pesar de la juventud y destreza del joven alfa, el padre de Souichi era mucho más fuerte y astuto, logrando sujetarlo fuertemente y sacándolo de allí._

 _Sin saber apenas cómo reaccionar, Souichi corrió a la ducha de su habitación, abrió el agua fría y se internó en ella, intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir._

 _A sus tiernos 13 años de edad, Souichi Tatsumi descubrió su naturaleza omega de la manera más amarga posible._

 _Esa tarde Souji se dedicó a curar las heridas de su hijo y colocarle un inhibidor de celo por primera vez. Los padres de Oozaki fueron notificados de lo acontecido y con mucha vergüenza, pidieron perdón a la familia Tatsumi por el terrible descontrol de su hijo._

 _Su madre Hana, quien regresaba de un control pre-natal, cocinó una sopa caliente para su hijo mayor y se la llevó a su habitación._

 _\- Estarás bien Souichi-kun…todo ya pasó. Y no te avergüences, este proceso en tu cuerpo es natural solo que ahora tendrás que ser más cuidadoso. – le dijo tiernamente, acariciando sus frente y enredando sus dedos en su cabello - No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos siempre de ti hasta que encuentres a la persona que tu…_

 _\- No… - interrumpió el rubio - Nadie volverá a tocarme nunca…me aseguraré de eso, madre._

 _\- Todo a su tiempo, Souichi-kun – respondió la madre, con una sonrisa - ¿Sabes? Papá y yo estamos felices porque nos acabamos de enterar que el bebé es una niña ¿No te parece maravilloso?_

 _\- Sí que lo es… - respondió el joven omega, con una leve sonrisa – Yo me aseguraré de protegerla siempre madre, que no te quepa la menor duda. A ella y a Tomoe._

 _Hana se inclinó hacia su hijo para darle un beso en la frente._

 _\- No cierres tu pequeño corazón tan pronto, mi pequeño Souichi – susurró con delicadeza. Antes de darse cuenta, el joven omega ya estaba profundamente dormido._

 _ **Continuará…..**_

 _ **¿Siguen allí? xD Muchísimas gracias a tod s por su apoyo y por seguir leyéndome, todos sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Espero no les haya aburrido el capítulo y trabajaré para tener el siguiente muy pronto. Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios :D un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes.**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Fueron varios días separados uno del otro, posiblemente los más difíciles de sobrellevar en toda su vida. A pesar de su ansiedad, Tetsuhiro decidió durante esos días que no llamaría y tampoco escribiría más de lo necesario. Se sentía a punto de caer en tal desesperación, que se asemejaba a un estado de abstinencia por drogas…y esa sustancia tóxica se llamaba Souichi Tatsumi. El recuerdo de sus gestos malhumorados, su gran visión por el trabajo, sus breves y raras sonrisas vagas lo perseguían a cada instante, hasta el punto en que cada científico durante el simposio parecía una copia exacta de él. En uno de sus recesos salió de manera intempestiva para llamarlo, con la tonta excusa de haber olvidado un archivo en la portátil de su casa. Sabía que Souichi lo reprendería por su falta de cuidado pero, a la distancia, cada regaño sonaba como la música más suave.

 _Te adjunto el archivo que olvidaste._

 _¡Tú estarás en Tokio, pero tu cabeza está en las malditas nubes! ¡Idiota!_

 _\- Souichi Tatsumi_

Una divertida sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando recibió aquel correo en respuesta de su pedido.

En la soledad de la noche en Tokio, su mente evadía el sueño para colocar en su lugar las libidinosas curvas desnudas de su Senpai, ese incontrolable apetito de calor que lo tocaba sin permiso, que se adueñaba de su voluntad y lo convertían en su objeto de la manera más gloriosa. Era completamente imposible escapar de semejantes recuerdos, es inútil no querer más después de verlo, de probarlo, de poseerlo completamente. Es pecado capital tenerlo todo para perderlo en menos de 24 horas, no era justo…pero nadie manda en el corazón.

El omega de ojos miel fue claro con respecto a sus sentimientos, y aun cuando jamás olvidaría su mutua entrega aquel día, tampoco podía seguir forzando algo que solo le causaría molestias y lástima. Esperar más de él era un proyecto sin futuro, y ni siquiera la cercanía de sus cuerpos fundidos logró cambiar eso. Era momento de dejar ser feliz a Senpai de la manera en que él lo había decidido.

Tetsuhiro regresó de su viaje entrada la noche, yendo directamente a su casa con el objetivo de dormir y despertar muy temprano para llegar a la escuela. A pesar de su sentimiento de tristeza y vacío, planeaba no flaquear en su decisión de darle espacio. Al entrar a su querido laboratorio, le sorprendió ver al omega allí mucho antes que él, y con sólo saludarlo sintió el increíble impulso de querer abrazarlo, de decirle lo mucho que lo extrañó y lo solitario que se sintió sin su compañía. Se detuvo frente a él por unos segundos...pero siguió de largo y fue por su bata de trabajo.

Era evidente para él que su Senpai se sentía algo extrañado por su comportamiento, no necesitaba un olfato alfa para darse cuenta, lo conocía muy bien.

Pasaron algunos días entre tratos cordiales y distancias provocadas. No era muy cómodo, pero el kohai de cabello azul ya tenía decidido respetar la voluntad de su querido Senpai. Deseaba estar cerca suyo pero sin invadirlo, sin aferrarse más.

Una mañana, durante la sesión en el laboratorio...

\- ¡Mmm...! ¡Qué asco! - dijo de pronto Senpai, regurgitando el sandwich que intentaba comerse. - Ésta cosa sabe asqueroso...y eso que es el que siempre pido...

\- ¿Desea que le traiga otro? - preguntó el beta con su acostumbrado suave tono de voz.

\- Nah...Estoy bien así - respondió el omega - aunque si vas a la cafetería, no estaría mal un café con leche...

\- ¿Ah? ¿Con leche? Eso es realmente inusual - Contestó el kohai, risueño.

\- Simplemente lo quise así...pero déjalo no importa, mejor ponte a trabajar... - respondió con su usual tono malhumorado.

\- Yo también voy a por un café ¡Enseguida se lo traigo! - respondió y partió.

 _Así es mejor ¿Verdad? Siendo buenos amigos, dándole el espacio que necesita. Debo aprender a ser feliz convirtiéndome en aquel amigo leal. Es lo correcto, lo sé_. – cavilaba el beta de cabello azul.

De regreso al laboratorio y con dos café en las manos, Tetsuhiro pudo escuchar a Souichi teniendo una acalorada conversación por teléfono.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Y por qué carajos me tiene que importar que vengas a Nagoya? - refunfuñaba el rubio por celular. - ¿Acompañarte? Lo siento, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en eso, Adiós. - cortó de pronto, apretujando el celular.

\- Ehmm... ¿Quién era Senpai? - preguntó Tetsuhiro con cierta inquietud. Algo en esa llamada no le gustaba mucho.

\- El idiota de Isogai, amigo de mi inútil cuñado ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él? Pues ése. - respondió, volviendo a poner su énfasis en el trabajo.

Morinaga no pudo evitar incomodarse al recordar lo que su Senpai comentaba sobre él y lo molesto que era. No podía evitar sentir celos incómodos. Confiaba en su Senpai, pero Isogai era un alfa después de todo ¿Qué le aseguraba que no intentaría algo con él?

\- ¿Acaso deseaba pedirte algo? – Preguntó Morinaga, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad.

\- No, solo quería que le acompañe a beber – respondió Souichi, sin quitar el interés en sus apuntes.

\- Y... ¿Piensas ir a verlo? – continuó preguntando el beta. Le era imposible pasar desapercibido ese asunto.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso eso importa? – contestó el omega, comenzando a fastidiarse - Yo veré como me deshago de Isogai, eso es asunto mío. En vez de preocuparte por temas inútiles, tráeme los resultados del IHQ para medir el estrógeno de ésta muestra.

\- De acuerdo…Senpai – respondió el kohai, con cierta decepción ante la negativa en el tema. Por muy ansioso que estuviera, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Isogai y Souichi se conocieron en la casa Tatsumi, un día en que erróneamente llegó un paquete para él con el recuerdo de bodas de su hermano Tomoe. A pesar de su abrupta presentación, el carácter furibundo y malgeniado del chico ojos miel había divertido tanto a Isogai que decidió fastidiarlo cada vez que tuviera negocios por la ciudad.

Souichi no se llevaba bien con el esposo alfa de Tomoe quién, según él, secuestró a su ingenuo hermano beta para llevárselo a Estados Unidos y alejarlo de su supervisión. El omega tenía un fuerte instinto de protección hacia su familia, por lo que nunca le perdonó a Kurokawa aquella separación tan repentina, más aún porque temía que esa "apestosa bestia alfa" pudiera llegar a hacerle daño o inclusive engañar a su hermano con algún omega.

Ya de noche y luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo, Morinaga alista sus cosas para retirarse. Aunque el día fue bastante tranquilo, el joven beta se encontraba en una constante lucha interna por mantener siempre su distancia y limitarse a ser un amigo en quien Souichi pudiera confiar, decidido a dejar sus sentimientos y celos de lado por mucho que deseara acercarse más. Aquella noche tenía planeado llegar a su departamento, comer algo ligero y luego ir a visitar a su amigo Hiroto en el Adam Site, un pequeño bar de la ciudad. Conversar con él sobre sus problemas y sentimientos sería sin duda la mejor catarsis.

Por otro lado, Souichi llegó a casa y encontró a Kanako, Matsuda-san y un nada placentero invitado riendo divertidamente mientras comían la cena.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa Nii-san! – saludó Kanako-chan.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa Sou-kun! – saludó Matsuda-san

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa Souichi-kun! – Saludó Isogai con su rostro animado - La cena está deliciosa ¿Por qué no te sientas?

\- Si no vienes a fastidiarme no estás tranquilo ¿Verdad? – refunfuñó el rubio al ver al alfa – Después de la cena, vete de aquí…no tengo la más mínima intención de acompañarte a beber.

\- Es bueno saber que te encuentras con el buen ánimo de siempre – le sonríe el castaño.

\- Kanako, no deberías dejar entrar a casa a un tipo como éste. – regañó el hermano mayor.

\- Pero si Isogai-san es muy amable, además trajo pasteles deliciosos, los puse en la mesa para compartir. – respondió la jovencita alfa, mordiendo uno de los mencionados dulces.

\- Aquí está Sou-kun, un poco de Udon – Le ofrecía su tía, en la mesa.

Apenas los labios de Souichi tocaron la comida, sintió un sinsabor inimaginable. Matsuda-san era una cocinera formidable, sin embargo el solo olor de la comida le provocó un extraño asco.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Acaso sabe tan mal, Sou-kun? ¿Le puse demasiada sal? – preguntó preocupada la dulce anciana.

\- No es así, Matsuda-san…yo…no me he estado sintiendo muy bien éstos días – respondió el rubio, tomando un poco de agua - Incluso ésta mañana sentía el estómago algo revuelto…

Isogai se levanta de pronto de la mesa y agradece a todos.

\- Ya que no puedo obligar a Souichi-kun a acompañarme a beber, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya antes de perder el último tren, mi hotel queda algo lejos de aquí.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Tan pronto Isogai-san? ¡La conversación estaba muy divertida! – objetó la jovencita.

\- Sí, lárgate de una vez… - le dijo el omega. – Aunque pensándolo bien…te dejaré cerca a la estación, deseo ir a comprar unos cigarrillos en el camino.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¿Te pones a fumar a pesar de que no te sientes bien? ¿No piensas para nada en tu salud, verdad? – reprendió la hermana menor de los Tatsumi.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Kanako, solo será uno. Vuelvo en breve, acompañaré a éste sujeto. – replicó el rubio, mientras Isogai se despedía con una amable reverencia de ambas damas.

Mientras ambos caminaban hacia la estación cerca de allí, Tetsuhiro se dirigía pensativo hacia el bar. Antes de darse cuenta, pudo ver a su Senpai e Isogai a punto de cruzar a menos de una cuadra de distancia.

 _Ése sujeto…debe ser Isogai-san…qué ¿Qué rayos hace junto a Senpai? ¿Acaso será que él decidió acompañarlo después de todo?_ – pensaba el joven de ojos verdes, con nerviosismo. - _¿De qué tanto estarán hablando?_

Mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban, Souichi comenzó a sentir un mareo muy extraño y una sensación de náuseas mucho mayor que la de hacía un rato atrás. El alfa se quedó viéndolo confuso por unos segundos ¡Parecía como si el omega estuviera a punto de desmayarse! Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando una posible caída.

Tetsuhiro estaba a punto de correr hacia allí para alejarlo de aquel tipo…sin embargo, la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de respetar su espacio lo frenó.

\- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Souichi-kun?! ¿Realmente estás bien? Creo que deberíamos ir a un centro médico de turno… - Propuso Isogai, preocupado.

\- ¡No te me pegues! – Respondió el joven de ojos miel, empujándolo. El aroma alfa del castaño se hizo presente ante la necesidad de protegerlo y el rubio podía percibirlo muy bien, con incomodidad. – Solo me maree porque no he comido bien éstos días.

\- Realmente me asustaste…parecía que ibas a caer - respondió el castaño.

\- No me creas tan debilucho como tú… - respondió el rubio, de mala gana.

Isogai percibió que algo en el ambiente empezó a cambiar y un ligero aroma a dulce lo envolvió por breves segundos, para luego desaparecer. No era un aroma de celo o cortejo, era algo distinto. Miró a los alrededores para fijarse si había gente a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie. Definitivamente ese olor provenía de Souichi.

\- Souichi-kun…tu aroma se siente extraño…es como si... – Isogai había percibido ese particular olor dulce en otras ocasiones y sabía lo que significaba. Pero eso no podía ser posible…no si se trataba de Souichi Tatsumi.

\- ¿Aroma? ¿Puedes percibirlo? Mierda, algo debe estar fallando con mi fórmula… - renegó el omega para sí mismo. ¿Acaso había algún problema con su dosis de supresores?

\- Lo mejor será que te vayas a casa ¿De acuerdo? Olvídate de los cigarrillos, no los necesitas… - Le dijo de pronto el alfa, con un rostro firme.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué de pronto te pones tan serio, si siempre eres un maldito payaso? – Le respondió el rubio, extrañado.

\- Estoy bien, solo que ya me has acompañado lo suficiente Souichi-kun. ¿O acaso planeas llevarme aun lugar oscuro y seducir a éste alfa indefenso? – respondió el castaño, en tono de burla.

\- ¡¿Quién va a intentar seducirte, infeliz?! ¡El solo imaginarlo me da náuseas! – refunfuñó el rubio, mostrándole el puño con firmeza.

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! Eso hirió mis sentimientos profundamente – respondió el alfa, haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Bueno, bueno me voy… de repente ya no siento ganas de fumar tampoco…pero no porque tú lo digas ¿Me oíste? Ningún alfa me dice que hacer – recalcó el omega.

\- Por favor cuida de ti, Souichi-kun. Te visitaré la próxima vez – respondió Isogai en un tono respetuoso y volteó para retirarse. Su extraña cortesía le desencajaba un poco.

Mientras ambos separaban sus caminos, Tetsuhiro observaba toda la escena desde no muy lejos. Soltó un hondo suspiro de alivio al ver que su Senpai se separaba del alfa con su acostumbrado rostro indiferente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas perseguirle y preguntarle por qué había dejado que ese hombre se acerque tanto a él….pero no se sentía con ese derecho.

Espero a que Souichi se aleje y finalmente se dirigió al bar.

Tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre y ordenó un whisky puro sin hielo, mientras Hiroto lo observaba en silencio. Conocía perfectamente aquella expresión desolada, y se limitaba a esperar pacientemente hasta que su amigo se sienta listo para darle una explicación. Luego de varios vasos sin decir nada, finalmente le contó a detalle todo lo ocurrido rato antes.

\- Angel-kun no estés triste...no hay nada de qué angustiarse - comentó Hiroto, con preocupación - Es evidente que no pasa absolutamente nada entre Senpai-san y ese hombre. Si tú mismo dices que lo rechazó...

\- Lo sé... - respondió Tetsuhiro, mirando hacía el vacío mientras sorbe lentamente su vaso de whisky - Lo peor no es sí él se fijó en ese sujeto o no...sino que en ése instante, yo mismo pensé que se veían como una pareja...

\- ¡Pero que estás diciendo! - increpó Hiroto. – Te estás formando ideas equivocadas...

\- ¿Acaso no es así, Hiroto? - respondió, mirándole directamente y con la rabia generada por el alcohol en sus venas - Alfas y omegas... ¿No se supone que están destinados a unirse? Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad allí de ser amado. Es como con mis padres, provenientes de un linaje alfa donde su hijo menor no es nada más que un beta...insípido y sin nada de especial...

\- ¡Ya déjate de sentir pena por ti mismo, Angel-kun! - Gritó un enojado Hiroto - Realmente estás hablando como un idiota, torturándote inútilmente por cosas que no tienen sentido. Tú has trabajado mucho durante éstos años y demostraste que la casta no tiene nada que ver con tus habilidades. Es más, mira a tu propio Senpai, se convirtió en científico aun siendo omega ¿No te parece una falta de respeto para él decir algo así? ¡Y también para mí! ¡Yo también soy un beta! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Y cada día hago mi mejor esfuerzo!

Hiroto era uno de los más queridos amigos de Tetsuhiro, siempre estando allí para escucharlo sin importar qué. Aquella reacción vehemente de su parte devolvió al beta de ojos verdes a la realidad.

\- Perdóname Hiroto-kun, siento tanto haber dicho eso… - reaccionó Tetsuhiro - Yo...me sentí desconsolado por un momento...creo que lo mejor será que deje de beber...Ni tú, ni mi Senpai merecen semejante trato...

\- Yo entiendo que te sientas triste y sé que tu corazón está herido, pero debes calmarte y pensar en lo que tú sientes ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Tetsuhiro-kun?– dijo el castaño.

\- Hiroto-kun yo… - Antes de continuar, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas comenzaban a brillar entre lágrimas –…amo a Senpai, lo amo con todo mi corazón…y no sé hasta cuanto pueda soportar esto…yo…me prometí a mí mismo que lo dejaría ser feliz de la manera en que él quisiera hacerlo, que sería su apoyo incondicional…todos estos años estuvo bien de esa forma ¿Sabes? Yo podía vivir con solo eso, pero ahora...

\- Angel-kun…

\- Cuando entro a mi departamento, todo lo que veo me recuerda a él... - Continúa el joven beta, entre lágrimas - es como si pudiera sentir su olor en cada rincón donde estuvimos juntos...y a la hora de dormir, puedo ver su figura desnuda entre mis sábanas, diciendo mi nombre mil veces como ese día...

Hiroto se acerca hacia su amigo y lo abraza con fuerza, intentando transmitirle su gran cariño para aplacar el dolor.

\- Será mejor que te acompañe a casa...tú no estás bien – Comentó Hiroto, soltándolo lentamente.

Aquella noche, ambos caminaron juntos hasta la casa de joven de verdes ojos, en silencio. No era momento de presionar o hacerse más preguntas. Todo dependía de Tetsuhiro.

Inclementes rayos de sol asomaban por la ventana de la habitación, recordándole que un nuevo día había llegado y que debía ir a clases. Con el cuerpo pesado y sin ánimo alguno, el kouhai se levantó para encaminarse rumbo a la universidad, donde lo vería nuevamente. Deseaba reportarse enfermo pero los experimentos iban viento en popa, no era correcto faltar ahora que las cosas se encaminaban cada vez más. Como profesional, sus sentimientos debían ser dejados a un lado. Al llegar a su laboratorio, se dio cuenta que Souichi ya hubo empezado y llevaba puesto un tapabocas mientras realizaba algunas muestras.

\- Buenos días Senpai – saludo Morinaga, con cortesía.

\- Buenos días. Apenas te pongas tu bata, necesito que vengas aquí y me ayudes con ésto. – respondió el omega, sin perder atención en lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Muy bien – respondió el asistente con una leve sonrisa.

En su paso hacia el perfeccionamiento de la hormona química, era fundamental tener contacto con ciertos tipos de sustancias a las cuales ambos estaban acostumbrados de antemano. No obstante, Souichi sentía que cada vez soportaba menos ese hedor, no entendía el porqué, pero experimentaba una gran repugnancia.

\- Agrégale un 1.2 mililitros nada más, con cuidado… - indicaba Senpai, concentrado. – Ahora diluye…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, la visión de Souichi se vuelve borrosa por unos segundos mientras que el olor a su alrededor aumentaba, a tal punto que parecía estar perforando sus fosas nasales, completamente insoportable. La confusión hace desfallecer sus piernas por unos segundos, recayendo sobre los brazos de su preocupado kohai.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Estás bien! ¡Debemos ir a un médico de inmediato! – Dijo Morinaga, alarmado.

Tetsuhiro lo ayuda a llegar hasta la silla más cercana y comienza a brindarle aire con unos papeles.

\- No exageres…fue un mareo por el olor de los químicos. Creo que únicamente me siento mal del estómago… – respondió el rubio, aún mareado.

\- Senpai, me parece que no te estás alimentando de manera adecuada – replica el chico de ojos verdes.

Mientras Souichi toma un respiro hondo para recuperar la compostura, su asistente se acerca más y coloca una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre la de él, para corroborar la temperatura. Ante la cercanía, ambos se quedan mirando fijamente por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

 _¿Sus ojos siempre fueron así de brillantes?_ – pensaba el rubio de ojos miel.

 _Senpai parece haberse vuelto más hermoso que la última vez… -_ pensaba el beta.

\- ¡Morinaga! ¡Te llama el profesor Fukushima a su oficina! – aparece Yamaguchi de manera intempestiva, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio sin anunciarse.

Ante la sorpresa, Tetsuhiro fue empujado violentamente a un lado por su Senpai quién se incorporó, visiblemente avergonzado.

\- Ve al llamado del profesor, yo me encargaré de limpiar aquí. – Ordenó el rubio.

\- Pero Senpai…me parece que tú no estás….

\- ¡Vete y no pierdas el tiempo! ¡Yo estoy perfectamente! Además, él no habría enviado a Yamaguchi aquí sino fuera importante. – replicó el omega, interrumpiendo a su asistente.

\- De...de acuerdo Senpai. – dejando de discutir, Tetsuhiro partió hacia la oficina del profesor.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yamaguchi! – Llamó Souichi, antes de que el joven beta se retirara – Ayúdame a limpiar esto, yo…no puedo acercarme demasiado.

El mareo del omega ocasionó que la delicada muestra se arruinase, por lo que debía ser desechada.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Tatsumi-senpai? – preguntó Yamaguchi, extrañado de que el malgeniado Senpai le pida ayuda en algo tan simple.

\- Sí, sí, sí…simplemente ese olor me da náuseas, tú solo ayúdame – replicó el rubio.

\- ¿No sería mejor si utiliza el seguro médico del campus? A lo mejor le pueden recetar algo para las náuseas y dejaría de ser una molestia para su trabajo. Saque su cita al otro lado del campus, lo atenderán en seguida. – recomendó sonriente el joven kohai.

\- Mmm… - Souichi se levantó y dirigió hasta la puerta – Gracias por la ayuda.

Mientras tanto, Morinaga se apersonó a la oficina del profesor Fukushima quien lo recibía con la sonrisa amable de siempre.

\- Bueno, te mandé a llamar porque tengo una agradable noticia que darte. – Comentó el sensei - Verás, los de la Universidad de Tokyo realmente se quedaron impresionados con tu trabajo y desean saber más de la investigación que estás realizando con Tatsumi-kun. Te han convocado para ofrecerte una maestría en Ciencias biológicas y reproductivas.

\- ¿Ehhhhhhhhhh? ¿De…de verdad? – Preguntó incrédulo el beta, completamente absorto – Eso quiere decir que…

\- Así es, Morinaga-kun, felicitaciones. La duración de la maestría es aproximadamente de un año, eso sí, depende la modalidad que elijas.

\- ¿Modalidad? ¿A qué se refiere? – Tetsuhiro parecía aún no entender qué era exactamente de lo que se trataba todo aquello.

\- Si escoges la modalidad semi-presencial, llevarás la mayoría de los cursos en línea y tendrás que asistir a clases en Tokio durante 2 semanas cada 4 meses, pero eso hará que tu maestría se extienda hasta por más de 1 año y medio, tal vez 2. Si por el contrario, prefieres la opción presencial, tendrás que ir a tomar todas tus clases directamente a la Universidad de Tokio y quedarte allí por un tiempo, pero solo te tomará un año terminarla. – Dijo el anciano profesor, con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Realmente es...inesperado, yo decidiré con cuidado - respondió el beta.

\- Uhm... ¿Todo está bien, Morinaga-kun? Me parece que no estás muy feliz...

\- ¡No! ¡No es así profesor! Simplemente no puedo salir de mi asombro ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Ten, éstos son los formularios que debes llenar y la dirección para separar tu vacante en línea - Le dijo Fukushima, entregándole un folio - Yo recomendaría que escogieras la modalidad presencial, después de todo tienen una mejor infraestructura que aquí en Nagoya. Podrías aprender mucho allá. Además, puedo recomendarte lugares donde rentar habitaciones cómodas muy cerca de allí.

\- Gra-gracias profesor - respondió Tetsuhiro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Y no te preocupes por Tatsumi-kun, él es un increíble profesional y podrá encontrar buenos asistentes con tu ayuda. - Le sonrió el alfa. - Una vez más ¡Muchas felicidades!

Morinaga se retiraba de la oficina sin salir de su sorpresa.

 _¿Estar un año sin Senpai? ¿Acaso eso podía ser factible? ¡Por supuesto que no! Definitivamente escogeré la primera opción. Ahora debe ver como sigue Senpai -_ Se decía a sí mismo el joven beta.

Al llegar al laboratorio, repara en Yamaguchi terminando de limpiar la muestra fallida y desinfectando la zona de trabajo.

\- ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Has visto a Senpai? Aún estoy preocupado por él. - pregunto el de ojos verdes, con cierta angustia.

\- Lo sé, me dijo que tenía náuseas así que le recomendé usar su seguro médico para que le receten algunas medicinas y pueda seguir trabajando con normalidad. – respondió alegremente el joven beta.

\- ¡Diablos! Hubiera querido ir con él para saber cómo se encuentra - lamentó Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡Jejeje! Realmente te gusta mucho Tatsumi-senpai ¿No es así? A pesar del caracter terrible que tiene, no dejas de estar al pendiente – Le dijo Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de la Universidad, Souichi se tomó un poco de su tiempo para conseguir la medicina que necesita y poder continuar tranquilo con sus investigaciones.

\- Veamos Tatsumi-san – Refirió el doctor – Por los síntomas que usted me comenta…náuseas, inapetencia, mareos…creo que el diagnóstico es claro. Primero que nada, le tocaré en algunos puntos y dígame si llega a sentir algo ¿Está bien?

El doctor empieza a tocar cuidadosamente su estómago y vientre con ambas manos. Luego, comienza a subir y presiona con suavidad sobre el pecho de Souichi.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tenga cuidado! Eso me dolió ¿Eso le hace a sus pacientes? – gruñó el omega.

\- ¿Le dolió la presión en el pecho, verdad? – responde el doctor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me dolió! ¡Lo hizo muy fuerte! – respondió el rubio, enojado. El doctor solo sonrió.

\- A decir verdad, fue bastante leve ¿Ha sentido ese dolor con anterioridad? – preguntó el médico.

\- Bueno…a veces, cuando comienza a hacer mucho frío, siento presión en el pecho, en...usted sabe...en esa parte del pecho. Es extraño, pero últimamente ha pasado seguido. ¿Cree que esté relacionado con las náuseas? ¿Quizás un virus? Estoy en contacto con muchos corrosivos… - respondió Souichi, con incertidumbre.

\- Yo creo que todo lo que usted está experimentando es perfectamente natural, Tatsumi-san. No tiene por qué preocuparse. – replicó.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de doctor es usted? ¿Cómo es posible que me diga que todo eso es normal? ¿Acaso no le expliqué ya que no puedo trabajar con tranquilidad? – regañó el rubio, poniéndose de mal humor – Solo debe un remedio para las náuseas para poder continuar e irme.

\- Verá Tatsumi-san, parece que usted no se ha dado cuenta de la situación. Por supuesto que todo lo ocurrido es normal en su estado, ya que estoy muy seguro de que usted tendrá un bebé. ¡Felicidades!

\- Eso es completamente imposible, si yo… - El omega cerró la boca antes decirle al doctor algo muy personal.

" _Es completamente imposible, si yo solo lo he hecho con Morinaga y él es un beta" ¿REALMENTE ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DECIR ESO? –_ Se increpó a sí mismo.

\- Si me lo permite Tatsumi-san, lo transferiré con ésta orden al área de laboratorio para la respectiva muestra de sangre que confirme su estado – Agregó el doctor, mientras llenaba una hoja del laboratorio – Lo curioso es que su aroma aún no ha aflorado, posiblemente sea por los inhibidores que consume. Es extraño que su pareja no haya notado el cambio tampoco.

 _¡Porque no tengo como pareja a ningún maldito alfa! ¡Y difícilmente estaría embarazado!_ – Refunfuñó para sus adentros.

\- No le puedo recetar medicamentos para las náuseas porque pueden ser nocivos para su bebé. Solo le recomiendo una alimentación saludable y con pocos condimentos para aminorar los síntomas.

\- Ningún embarazo está confirmado hasta que tenga esa prueba en mis manos, así que eso está por verse. – Respondió el rubio, incrédulo. – Deme esa transferencia, cuanto antes lo confirme, mejor.

Rápidamente fue a extraerse las muestras de sangre necesarias. Él mismo podía haber hecho la prueba en su propio laboratorio, pero lo mejor era mantener esto en reserva de los curiosos. De todos modos, no había nada de lo que preocuparse ya que no puede ser posible ¿Verdad?.

Apenas 25 interminables minutos de pesada insistencia y tensión, abrió la hoja con los resultados.

 _Prueba de Beta-GCH cualitativa en suero sanguíneo_

 _Resultado: Positivo_.

¿Qué? - Atinó a decir en voz alta, a la nada.

\- Tatsumi-san, venga con sus resultados para la lectura de su diagnóstico - pidio respetuosamente una enfermera.

Sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que pasaba, Souichi se dirigió como zombie hasta el consultorio nuevamente.

\- Tatsumi-san, ahora que se confirmó su embarazo, deseo facilitarle éste plan de alimentación para mejorar su estado físico - indicaba el doctor, con mucha tranquilidad - Y algunas vitaminas. Las náuseas durante los primeros meses son normales, pero éste plan ayudará a sobrellevarla. También puede ingerir té de jengibre que es bueno para calmarlas un poco. Lo espero próximamente para su ecografía.

El omega recibio el papel con todas las indicaciones del doctor sin siquiera entender o procesar lo que éste decía. ¿Esto de verdad está pasando? ¿Es real?

¿Cómo...CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE PASÓ ÉSTO? - dijo finalmente en voz alta, alterando la paz del consultorio.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí! Estoy realmente agradecida a las personas que se toman la molestia de leerme, muchísimas gracias. Espero les haya agradado el capítulo, aún faltan algunas cosas por ver y bueno ¡Habemus bebe a bordo! Que seguro será tan lindo como los papis. Me agradaría mucho un comentario para saber que les pareció. Un abrazo fuerte, continuaré pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Gracias nuevamente!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Souichi salió caminando a paso rápido de aquel consultorio, ante las miradas curiosas de otros pacientes esperando su turno. El omega podía sentir cuchicheos y ridículas sonrisas al verlo pasar, odiosos rostros condescendientes que le recordaban su actual estado. Incluso uno de los doctores dijo un amable "Felicidades" al percibir aquel dulce aroma que emanaba su cuerpo poco a poco, sin que él apenas pudiera notarlo.

Dentro de las prescripciones médicas que le envío el doctor, le prohibía de manera terminante el uso de inhibidores de aroma, celo y anticonceptivos desde ese instante, puesto que eran potencialmente peligrosos para el bebé. Como no experimentaría celo durante el embarazo, ninguno de éstos medicamentos tendría importancia alguna…a menos, por supuesto, que todos piensen que eres un beta. Lo único que el doctor atinó a recetarle fue una suave dosis de hormonas que neutralizarían su aroma natural para protegerlo de amenazas inoportunas, si se diera el caso. Debido a su profesión, él conocía perfectamente los componentes del medicamento, entendiendo la leve efectividad que tendría si quería seguir haciéndose pasar por beta durante más tiempo. Después de todo, tarde o temprano se notará quién era en verdad y tendrá que estar preparado para eso.

 _¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Cómo rayos pasó? ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo digo a Morinaga? ¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que se lo tengo que decir! No es algo que pueda ocultarse mucho tiempo…maldición… ¡Todo esto es su culpa!_ \- pensaba el rubio con desesperación. – _Necesito consultar a alguien con más experiencia en éstos temas…_

Rápidamente e intentando no llamar la atención, Souichi se dirigió hasta la oficina del profesor Watanabe, el beta más ilustre de la universidad debido a sus importantes investigaciones, principalmente en sus estudios sobre fertilidad en los beta.

\- Lamento la interrupción, Watanabe-sensei – entró de improviso el nervioso rubio, sin avisar.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Usted siempre es bienvenido Tatsumi-kun! – respondió el amable beta de edad madura. - ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Todo va bien en el laboratorio?

\- Sí profesor, gracias. Pronto espero verlo allí para que me dé su diagnóstico de mis avances. Pero no estoy aquí por eso. – Respondió el rubio, aún agitado y preocupado – Verá…yo leí su tesis sobre pruebas de fertilidad entre betas y otras castas, ya que, como sabe, usted y yo tenemos visiones enfocadas a una mejor calidad de vida para las personas…esto y bueno…deseaba hacerle una pregunta…

\- Claro que si Tatsumi-kun, pero ¿Se encuentra bien? Tiene el rostro algo pálido y parece nervioso… - respondió el profesor, mirando con duda de su joven interlocutor.

\- ¡Estoy bien! Solo preocupado por…los experimentos, buscando expandir mi investigación, usted sabe… - mintió, intentando estar lo más sereno posible. – Verá, según los resultados de su tesis, las posibilidades de que el esperma beta fecunde a un omega eran menos del 1% y en condiciones especiales in-vitro, bajo una constante observación. En ese caso ¿Cuáles cree usted que serían las condiciones físicas necesarias para que… eso ocurra durante el…acto sexual ordinario entre ambas castas?

Sus orejas estaban tan rojas como una cereza ante su propia pregunta, como un niño avergonzado que está hablando sobre sexo por primera vez.

\- Bueno Tatsumi-kun, que algo así de a lugar es algo difícil, pero creo que no realmente imposible. En el caso hipotético de que aquello ocurra, necesitaríamos una cantidad increíblemente potente de hormonas omega durante el celo que nos garantice una matriz adecuada, complementándose finalmente con un esperma beta de alta calidad y en grandes cantidades, a modo de compensar el alto volúmen de semen que producen los alfas.

Fue en ese momento cuando absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió ese día regresó a su mente por un segundo. Recordó la gran cantidad de veces que, entre gemidos, le pidió a su asistente que se corriera dentro de él. Una, otra y otra vez. Culpa del celo, por supuesto.

\- Aunque claro, a veces los milagros simplemente ocurren. He visto casos… – continuó el maestro – No lo sé...tal vez simplemente era su pareja destinada y nacieron para corresponderse. Cuando un lazo es tan fuerte, no existe nada que pueda evitarlo.

Con un rostro confuso, Souichi miró al profesor incrédulo a sus palabras.

\- Profesor, con todo respeto…no creo que un hombre de ciencia como usted crea esos mitos de fantasía ¿Verdad? – replicó serio el rubio.

El profesor simplemente sonrío con calidez.

\- ¡Jajaja! Sé lo que Tatsumi-kun debe estar pensando. Siempre tan racional. Sin embargo, existen circunstancias que ni siquiera la ciencia puede explicar. – Respondió Watanabe-sensei. – De todos modos, estoy seguro que la pareja que tenga esa suerte será la más feliz y agradecida del mundo.

Souichi quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que responder ante ello.

\- Disculpe profesor, ahora mismo tengo deberes en el laboratorio que me están aguardando. Muchísimas gracias por darme algo de su tiempo. – se despidió el omega, dando una reverencia respetuosa.

Algo en aquella respuesta lo hizo sentir extraño.

 _¿Parejas destinadas? ¿Ese cuento para niños que me contaban mis padres?_ – refunfuñaba para sí mismo el omega. – _¿Qué clase de broma es esa? No existen los milagros, únicamente los hechos…_

Souichi se quedó parado en la puerta del laboratorio, dudando antes de entrar. Tenía miedos, dudas ¿De qué manera podría confesarle a Morinaga que estaba ocurriendo algo que iba a cambiar completamente sus vidas? Además, la notoria distancia del beta en los últimos días era muy extraña… ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Cómo lo resolverían? Con un rosado nervioso en sus mejillas y tomando una bocanada de aire, el rubio entró de pronto al laboratorio sin pensarlo más.

\- Regresé… – anunció, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Sin embargo, el laboratorio estaba vacío. Por supuesto, olvidó que su asistente tenía clase a ésa hora.

Con una sensación de alivio, se dirigió hacia su casillero personal y colocó con discreción su hoja de resultados junto a las indicaciones dadas por el médico. Al echar un vistazo en su mesa de trabajo, se dio cuenta que Tetsuhiro se adelantó al realizar el experimento que él no pudo terminar. Se sentó en su pupitre y se propuso a analizar los resultados con la muestra presente, no obstante, concentrarse se le estaba haciendo difícil.

 _¿Cómo…se lo diré…?_ \- pensaba el rubio, mientras intentaba en vano concentrarse en sus anotaciones. - _¿Realmente debería hacerlo? Es decir…conociendo cómo es ese idiota, seguramente se pondrá a llorar de la emoción y se me pegará de nuevo, como antes, llenando todo mi laboratorio con su aroma a tonto, perturbando mi paz una vez más…siento que no podré soportarlo ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que analizar éstos resultados!_

Despejando su mente de todo, empezó a observar con mayor atención sus muestras para no desviarse de su principal objetivo. Sin embargo, otros pensamientos lo invadían.

" _¿Qué? ¿Senpai…me estás diciendo que esperas un bebé mío? No puedo creerlo esto es….siento que lloraré…"_

" _¿¡Ah!¡? Senpai ¡De ninguna manera puedo dejar que te acerques a eso! ¡Puede ser malo para el bebé!"_

" _¿Te sientes bien, Senpai? ¿Seguro que no quieres nada de comer? ¡Debes alimentarte adecuadamente! ¡Prepararé todo lo que más te guste! ¡Solo pídemelo!"_

Su cabeza inmediatamente autogeneraba todas las situaciones y argumentos posibles que Morinaga utilizaría. Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaba divagando entre las infinitas posibilidades de todo lo que podría pasar.

" _¿Será niño o niña? De seguro será tan hermoso como tú, Senpai…no puedo esperar para verlo…_ "

\- ¡Ya salte de mi cabeza! ¡Maldita sea! – Recriminó Souichi en voz alta, como si alguien pudiera escucharlo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, su empalagoso aroma omega llenaba todo el laboratorio. Era como un panal de abejas, tan increíblemente dulce como temible y peligroso.

Buen rato después, el silencio del laboratorio se turbó de pronto. La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente e hizo parar por un segundo el corazón del tirano.

\- ¡Senpai! – Tetsuhiro dejó su maletín a un lado y fue a paso rápido hacia su Senpai. - ¿Cómo te sientes de las náuseas? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

\- Yo…nada, solo un antiácido… - respondió el omega, desviando la mirada para no demostrar su mentira. Podía sentir aún la vergüenza por aquellos pensamientos cursis invadiendo su cabeza.

\- Te ves débil debido a las náuseas, es evidente que no has comido bien. – comentó el beta mirándolo de frente, mientras Souichi hacia su mirada a un lado.

\- Ya dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, deja de ser tan dramático… - respondió el rubio, sintiendo subir la temperatura de sus mejillas.

Souichi tenía buen rato sin su dosis habitual de inhibidores de aroma, por lo que sus hormonas omega, ahora afectadas por el embarazo, empezaban a manifestarse con mucha mayor notoriedad. Agradeció que su asistente fuera un beta y por tanto, incapaz de darse cuenta de su aroma actual.

Tetsuhiro se acercó sin permiso y tomo delicadamente el rostro de Senpai con una de sus manos para verlo con mayor claridad, observando las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Sus respiraciones estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Souichi alzó la mano con la intención de alejarlo de allí. Sin embargo, la increíble calidez de su kohai al tocarlo le hizo sentir reconfortado.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Senpai? – pregunto Tetsuhiro, casi susurrante, acercándose un poco más a su rostro.

Su sentido común le decía que lo aleje, que le advierta que no puede acercarse más…pero antes de ponerse a la defensiva, el delicioso y suave aroma de beta, relajante como el sol durante el crepúsculo, empezaba a intoxicar su aire y estremecerlo. Recordaba por un momento como el olor recalcitrante de algunos alfas atrevidos, llenos de imposición y altantería, le provocaban enojo e incomodidad, como si sintiera el yugo de la dominación sobre él. Sin embargo cada vez que percibía la fragancia de Morinaga rodeándolo, sentía como unos cálidos brazos lo abrazaban con amor y decían que todo iría bien. Le recordaban a su amada familia.

Perdiéndose en la calidez de su kohai, Souichi restriega su rostro sobre la mano que lo tocaba, colocando sus labios en la palma de la mano de Tetsuhiro y cerrando los ojos, inhalando profundamente. El chico de azules cabellos no salía de su sorpresa, sintiendo el color de sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Era como un gato grande pidiendo caricias.

Con vergüenza, Souichi tomó consciencia de lo que acababa de pasar y retrocedió.

\- ¡Mierda! yo…yo no quería… - titubeó, tomando su distancia. – Se…será mejor que vaya por un café.

Al ver a su Senpai dirigiéndose a la salida, Tetsuhiro lo persigue rápidamente y logra arrinconarlo contra la puerta cerrada, obstaculizándole el paso con ambos brazos para no dejarlo escapar. El rubio voltea para tenerlo frente a frente e intentar zafarse de la situación.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Quítate de en medio, idiota! – ordena Souichi, desviando la mirada de su asistente.

\- Senpai…esto se hace cada vez más difícil para mí ¿Sabes? – Le dice. – Prometí que no interferiría en tu vida ni en tus decisiones, que me haría a un lado para dejarte ser feliz a tu manera pero…si haces éste tipo de cosas yo…

Tetsuhiro baja sus brazos para envolver ahora a su Senpai en un abrazo profundo, recostando su rostro sobre el hombro del rubio quien se quedó inmóvil.

\- Yo solo dejaré que Senpai sea egoísta…tan egoísta como quiera… - replicó finalmente, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. – No me importa lo que pase, yo estoy rendido a los deseos de Senpai.

El corazón entregado del beta y las hormonas omega en plena ebullición lograron dar duro golpe a la fuerza de voluntad de Souichi, quien finalmente flaqueó ante aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

\- ¿Senpai? – Se preguntó el dulce kohai, al darse cuenta de la fija mirada del rubio.

Souichi se empinó ligeramente y apoyándose en los hombros de Tetsuhiro, le propinó un beso profundo, aliviando con ello todo el estrés, el miedo y la incertidumbre que lo estaba embargando incansablemente. Al separarse para tomar aliento, notó el rostro ruborizado e inmóvil de su asistente frente a él, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? Morinaga ¡No malinterp…! - Antes de dejarlo continuar, Tetsuhiro arremetió a la boca de su Senpai con un beso muchísimo más intenso, jugueteando dulcemente con ambas lenguas y entremezclando sus sabores. Souichi hizo un intentó no muy persistente para separarse, pero finalmente le correspondió sin protestar.

\- Sé que no soy un alfa…pero me siento completamente envuelto por la esencia de Senpai – Le dice, mirándolo fijamente mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. – Puedo leer en el brillo de tus ojos lo que mi olfato no puede decirme…

\- ¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea! Tú… - Reniega Senpai, sin alejarse ni oponer resistencia a los brazos que aún lo envuelven – Tu olor a tonto es…demasiado…para mí…

Souichi apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de su asistente, aspirando profundamente el aroma que emanaba y que solo él podía percibir. El aroma apasionado y sumiso de Tetsuhiro lo desquiciaba.

Perdiendo finalmente los estribos, el chico de ojos verdes coloca el seguro a la puerta detrás de ellos y apaga el interruptor de luz que estaba apenas al lado. La noche ya estaba cayendo, por lo que una luz apenas tenue iluminaba desde las altas ventanas del laboratorio.

\- Que... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Preguntó el omega, quedándose inmóvil.

\- Complaciendo a Senpai... - respondió, mirándole a los ojos con una agitada respiración.

Tomó al omega de la cintura y empezó a besarlo sin vacilación, rozando una lengua contra otra y saboreando de un néctar de besos que se torna dulce, frente a tanta pasión. Al distanciar sus bocas con la saliva aún en sus comisuras, Tetsuhiro baja hacia el cuello de su Senpai con pequeños besos, tan suaves que parecen plasmar cada fibra de su piel. El beta se detiene por un segundo a oler los cabellos con mucha ternura, exhalando suavemente cerca a la oreja de su Senpai, quien no tiene voluntad para oponer siquiera resistencia. Souichi está completamente envuelto en las sensaciones que su asistente provoca.

Sin dejar de sostenerlo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, baja su otra mano y toca sin pudor la masculinidad de Souichi, apretándola y masajeándola por sobre la ropa.

\- ¡Ah! - gimió de pronto el rubio - Ya...suéltame, es sufi...¡Mmm!

\- Allí abajo se siente duro como una roca, Senpai...deja que yo me encargue...- aseveró el beta, susurrante.

Bajando el cierre del pantalón del omega, Tetsuhiro deja expuesta aquella parte de su cuerpo que clamaba por atención. Comienza a mover grácilmente su mano de arriba hacia abajo con tortuosa lentitud, sintiendo como la excitación iba escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Sin dejar de mover su mano continuó besando su cuello con delicadeza, a la vez que usaba su mano libre para explorarlo un poco más a fondo...metiéndola por debajo de su camiseta.

Apoyados contra aquella puerta, podían escuchar los murmullos y pasos de la gente que caminaba a las afueras de su laboratorio. Dentro de la mente del Souichi se vivía una batalla campal entre los mandatos de su razón contra los de su cuerpo.

\- Morinaga idiota, ya...es...basta... ¡Ah! ¡Mmm! - Antes de poder terminar su frase, sintió cómo su asistente dio un pequeño apretón en su pezón, rozando la yema de sus dedos sobre él.

\- Haces sonidos realmente eróticos, Senpai - Aseveró el beta con picardía.

Sin dejarlo responder, Tetsuhiro tomó nuevamente su cuello sin dejar de estimularlo con sus manos.

\- Ma...maldito... - reniega el omega, mientras siente como el embriagante aroma se funde con las sensaciones que lo provoca su asistente, quien juguetea con su lengua entre el cuello y la clavícula.

El lúbrico chapoteo de la mano de Morinaga era lo único audible en aquel laboratorio, envuelto en la oscuridad.

\- Ugh...ah...¡Ahh!...¡Ah!...¡Mmm! - Vociferaba el rubio, envuelto entre las sensaciones. A Souichi le era imposible contener su voz por demasiado tiempo, aún cuando lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas. - Ya...casi...

Al escuchar ésta afirmación, el chico de ojos verdes se detuvo.

\- ¿Eh?... - Dijo Souichi, frunciendo el ceño con cierto enojo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre parar justo antes de terminar?

\- Deseo hacer que te sientas aún mejor... - sonríe el kouhai, dejando un rostro dudoso en el omega - Ven aquí...

Intempestivamente, Tetsuhiro toma a Souichi por la cintura y lo carga hasta una de las mesas vacías de su laboratorio.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea! Esto no está bien...ya...fue suficiente, ya hablamos sobre esto… - Increpa el rubio, muy agitado por las sensaciones y ese aroma tan envolvente. Antes de que pudiera continuar, el beta coloca sus dedos juntos sobre la boca de su amado Senpai.

\- Olvídalo Senpai, aquí y ahora. Olvídalo todo. Pase lo que pase saliendo de ésta habitación, lo aceptaré. Ahora, solo cierra los ojos...

Envueltos en el manto de esa noche, lo único importante era saber que Souichi Tatsumi era completa y totalmente suyo, como nunca lo fue de nadie más.

Tetsuhiro baja con cuidado los pantalones abiertos de Souichi, logrando ver más de cerca su masculinidad rígida y su entrada húmeda. Luego que la prenda cae, sus manos comienzan a subir nuevamente a lo largo de aquellas piernas desnudas, lento y suave, sintiendo como el roce de sus dedos hace subir la temperatura. Poco a poco va abriendo su camino entre tiernos y pequeños besos, marcándose sobre la pálida piel de su entrepierna, torturándolo.

\- Idio…ta…deja de jugar conmigo – increpaba el rubio. Sus piernas temblaban, mientras Tetsuhiro simplemente sonreía sin parar de besarlo.

El beta se posicionó frente a la palpitante hombría de su omega, mirándola extasiado como si se tratara de la fruta más sabrosa. Al principio empezó a lamerla con premura, deslizando su boca desde la resbalosa punta llena de su esencia, hasta aquellos testículos color rosa que hacia bailar entre los vaivenes de su lengua. Con las manos apoyadas sobre aquella mesa, Souichi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas refrenar sus gemidos. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era mucho más elocuente, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara ante los espasmos del placer.

\- Mori…mmm… ¡AAh! ¡Uhmmm! ¡Mmm! – Gemía el rubio, intentando contenerse.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro dejó de dar mayores rodeos y finalmente engulló completo el miembro del rubio al interior de su boca húmeda, subiendo y bajando con prisa, deteniéndose por momentos para recuperar el aliento y luego volver a succionarlo con mayor fuerza, emitiendo indecentes chapoteos alrededor del laboratorio.

Al sentir a su Senpai tan entregado a las sensaciones, liberó de su boca aquella dureza para bajar a zonas más profundas. Sin previo aviso, introdujo su lengua completa dentro de la entrada del rubio, bebiendo así del excitante néctar que sus hormonas omega producían a montones, mojando completamente los alrededores de aquel orificio al rojo vivo. El cuerpo de Souichi desfallecía tras cada estocada de esa lengua ostentosa, haciendo que sus intentos de detenerlo sean en vano.

\- El trasero de Senpai es realmente delicioso - balbuceaba el beta como para sí mismo, con toda la boca y mentón repletos del almizcle de su amado, dejando su rastro meloso en los labios.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el omega terminó por tumbar su cuerpo completo sobre la mesa, desnudo solo de la cintura para abajo y con la camiseta abierta hasta su pecho, exponiendo sus pezones que parecían derretirse entre el excesivo sudor, brillantes. Eso sí, aún llevaba puesta la bata de laboratorio blanca y ligeramente traslúcida por la humedad entre sus poros.

\- Ya…para de jugar con mi cuerpo, infeliz…y… ¡Ah! ¡Haz…lo de u…na vez! – Exclamaba el rubio a modo de reclamo. Su entrada estaba a punto de caramelo y no iba a permitir que lo hicieran esperar más. Era increíble lo anhelante que se sentía a pesar de ni siquiera estar en celo.

\- Como Senpai ordene… - respondió solícito el asistente, separándose finalmente de aquella zona tan íntima. Acto seguido, Tetsuhiro dejó caer sus pantalones mostrando su hombría completamente erecta, hinchada y ansiosa. Al igual que Souichi, él aún utilizaba su bata y su camiseta, la cual alzó ligeramente para darle mayor comodidad.

El beta estiró una de las piernas de su omega y la apoyó sobre su hombro, aferrándose a ella para mantenerla firme.

\- Voy a entrar… - anunció el dulce asistente con el rostro completamente afiebrado, mirando con atención las sinuosas curvas que se dibujaban entre las caderas de su amado.

Una mezlca entre los aromas beta-omega se había apoderado completamente de aquel frío laboratorio, logrando una combinación única entre la dulzura de la miel y la suave esencia del jazmín. El perfecto experimento.

Tetsuhiro entró despacio al culo de su Senpai, escuchando el indecente sonido que emitía su entrada al ser penetrada una y otra vez, más y más dentro en cada estocada, viendo los saltos de arriba hacia abajo del miembro rígido de su amado, tras cada movimiento.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ugh! - gemía Souichi, dejando finalmente de lado los intentos de callarse.

\- Senpai, dentro tuyo está ¡Ah! ¡Ah!...quemando…no sé cuánto más pueda resistir… - balbuceaba Tetsuhiro.

Souichi solo podía sentir el duro vaivén de ese pene hinchado dentro de sus entrañas, cada vez más rápido e imparable. Incesante líquido pre-seminal traslúcido y viscoso se escurría de su propio miembro, cada vez con mayor propulsión.

\- ¡Ah!...Morina…ga - Jadeaba el rubio, sin vergüenza.

\- Senpai… ¿Podrías voltearte para mí? – propuso el asistente de ojos verdes, con voz susurrante. Empezó a bajar la velocidad mientras soltaba con cuidado pierna de su Senpai.

A pesar de fruncir el ceño como protesta ante la pausa, Souichi accedió a la petición de su kohai y moviéndose un poco al borde de la mesa, le entregó un increíble primer plano de aquellas nalgas sonrojadas y firmes, las cuales adornaban esa jugosa entrada que gritaba por más de él. Morinaga estaba hipnotizado con tan maravillosa vista, propinando un beso pequeño sobre cada una.

Sin dar ninguna previa advertencia, el beta arrimó su hombría hasta al fondo, llenando su interior por completo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, las estocadas iban a un ritmo mucho más desesperado, reemplazando el ruidoso chapoteo de sus fluidos mezclados por empujones frenéticos, chocando piel a piel.

\- Ya no aguanto más…Sen…senpai esto es, demasiado… - balbuceaba el beta, prácticamente con la lengua hacia afuera – Voy a correrme….

\- Dentro…hazlo adentro...¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ahh! ¡Ugh….! – La sinceridad es su básicos instintos hablaban por él.

Aunque nunca lo llegue a decir con sus 5 sentidos vívidos, no había nada más satisfactorio que sentir la leche caliente de su kohai invadiendo su interior, llenándolo por completo. Era un placer culposo que descubrió durante su primer encuentro….tan culposo como glorioso.

Mientras podía escuchar el gemido sordo de Tetsuhiro mientras se corría, su propio orgasmo arremetió con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo retorcer su espalda, alzándolo su cabeza hacia adelante. El jugo de su placer se replegó por el suelo, al igual que por los bordes de la mesa, mientras podía sentir como su trasero recibía gustoso los fluidos de su amado compañero. Apenas unos segundos después de tan increíble sensación, el cuerpo de Souichi desfalleció sobre la mesa, siendo atrapado oportunamente por su kohai para evitar alguna caída.

\- Senpai, te amo mucho…- Le dijo sin esperar respuesta, mientras tomaba su figura para moverlo de aquel lugar ahora incómodo.

Con cuidado, Tetsuhiro recostó el cuerpo debilitado de su Senpai sobre un pequeño mueble modular. Tomando una toalla, empezó a limpiarlo con devoción de todo el exceso de sudor y algo más, haciendo lo propio consigo mismo. Por su parte, Souichi se sentía completamente relajado y estático, envuelto en ese pacífico y embriagador aroma de beta que le daba todo lo necesario de sí cuando era preciso. Mientras recibía estas tiernas atenciones, ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

 _¿Por qué deje que me tomara nuevamente? Ni siquiera estoy en celo pero…su olor…no,….su cercanía…me hace sentir extraño…Algo debe estar mal conmigo…_ \- reflexionaba el rubio. Lo acontecido es algo que estaba completamente fuera de su razón…simplemente se dejó llevar.

\- Morinaga, yo… - Intentaba de hablar el omega, pero su aletargamiento y cansancio le impedían terminar lo que quería decir – ¡Carajo! aún me siento demasiado mareado…

\- Senpai, estás agotado, yo me encargaré de ti. Y no tienes de que asustarte de lo que paso – respondió, con una sonrisa triste- No espero nada de ti que no puedas darme. Siempre has sido claro y sincero respecto a lo de tener pareja y lo entiendo…mientras tanto solo déjame estar a tu lado, por favor.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo cansado del rubio hasta la médula. Se sentía como un infeliz por no saber que responder ante ello.

 _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?… -_ pensaba el omega, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la conversación. _Ese rostro que pones…como si únicamente te trajera dolor._

\- Eres un idiota…resignándote conmigo de esa manera ¿Qué es eso tan bueno que vez en mí?- Replicó finalmente el rubio, con una profunda amargura en sus palabras.

\- Deseo hacer todo lo posible para ver progresar nuestra investigación…deseo verte orgulloso de nuestro trabajo, ver cómo logras todos los objetivos que te propones, conmigo como tu apoyo… - responde el beta. – Yo no diría que me resigno, sino más bien que salgo ganando al estar al lado de alguien como tú, Senpai.

 _¿Por qué siempre tienes ser así conmigo? ¿Acaso odiarme no es más fácil?... –_ Se decía el rubio entre pensamientos.

\- No te sientas culpable por lo que pasó aquí, Senpai. Yo estoy bien de éste modo… - continuó hablando, con dulce serenidad.

 _Si quizás…de algún modo, tal vez…pueda hacer que se sienta feliz…con ESA noticia… -_ cavilaba el omega, finalmente llenándose de valor.

\- Además, hay algo más que deseo contarte…. – Dijo de pronto el chico de ojos verdes, mirando fijamente a su Senpai, quien quedo dubitativo.

\- Yo también tengo algo que decirte…pero…habla tú primero…- respondió el rubio, con nerviosismo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¿Siguen todavía allí amiguitos? XD Muchísimas gracias a quienes aún siguen esta historia. Sé que demoro un poco y realmente me es difícil escribir seguidamente debido a mis obligaciones, pero me siento contenta de haberles podido traer finalmente este capítulo. Sé que muchos tenían expectativas divididas respecto a éste capítulo y bueno, simplemente me queda esperar que haya sido de su agrado y aún sino, igualmente sentirme agradecida por la enorme molestia que se toman al leerme.**_

 _ **Para ser honesta, esta historia iba a ser bastante más corta y con un final distinto, pero finalmente me explayé cambie algunas cosas porque amo a ésta pareja y me hace feliz ver que están juntos, con sus altos y bajos. Espero que aún puedan continuar apoyándome y por supuesto, todos sus comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidas, me encanta y me alimenta leerlos 3 Gracias a mis queridas Hikaru (y su stalkeo), Mari Chan y Aurora-san por siempre darme muchos ánimos por el chat xD y a cada uno de ustedes lectoras y lectoras por darme sus palabras de aliento y consejo.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos, nos vemos prontito! Espero no demorar :p**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga**

 **Capítulo 6**

En el silencio de la habitación, lo único que podían oírse eran sus exhalaciones. Sin embargo, la de Souichi estaba por de más acelerada.

\- Bueno Senpai, te quería sobre de lo que hablé con...Senpai ¿Todo está bien? Te has puesto pálido de repente... - preguntó Morinaga, al ver el cambio instantáneo en las expresiones del rubio.

\- Yo estoy... - antes de continuar su frase, Souichi tragó grueso por un segundo - Mierda, no otra vez...

\- ¿Eh? - Se extrañó el asistente.

Sin dejarlo siquiera hablar, el omega fue corriendo hasta el bote de basura más cercano y expulsó dentro de él la poca comida que había probado durante el día.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Es cierto, Senpai sigue teniendo náuseas! ¡Dios mío! ¡Déjame ayudar! - Con prisa, el kouhai extrae con unos pañuelos de su bolsillo y los da a Souichi.

\- Dios, que asco... - farfulla el rubio - Me siento tan malditamente agotado ¡Y todo es tu culpa, tarado!

\- Lo siento Senpai, es cierto, te forcé de más...perdóname... - se avergonzaba el chico de cabello azulado - Será mejor que dejemos las conversaciones para después, te llevaré a casa para que puedas descansar.

\- Deja de exagerar, no necesito que me lleves puedo cuidarme solo. - refunfuñó el rubio, sentándose nuevamente en el mueble debido al mareo.

\- De acuerdo Senpai...se-será mejor que vaya por tu mochila ¿Esta bien? - Y sin esperar una respuesta, Tetsuhiro se dirigió al casillero para sacar el maletín de Souichi.

Mientras el asistente remueve lo necesario para que el omega se vaya a casa, un curioso sobre blanco se cae de su casillero. El beta lo contempla por unos instantes y logra ver en una esquina del sobre el logotipo de la clínica que atendió a su Senpai.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Senpai! ¿Este es el diagnóstico del médico, verdad? ¿Compraste las medicinas preescritas en la receta? O ¿Deseas que vaya por ellas? - preguntó el asistente, caminando nuevamente a donde se encontraba el rubio.

No obstante, Souichi se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre su asiento. Realmente estaba cansado.

\- Parece que te dormiste, Senpai...será mejor que guarde ésta receta, seguramente ni siquiera recordó comprar ningún medicamento. - Luego de decir eso al durmiente rubio, guarda aquel sobre en su bolsillo.

Se acercó al omega con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido. Podía vislumbrar aquellas oscuras ojeras de cansancio, mezcladas sobre una adorable expresión de paz y un pequeño y audible ronquido.

 _Creo que Senpai se enojará conmigo por ésto pero...se ve tan tranquilo y adorable... -_ Pensaba el beta.

Arrodillado y dándole media espalda, Tetsuhiro acomodó los brazos de Souichi sobre sus hombros y cargó el resto de su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de las piernas, como una mochila humana. Agarró entre sus manos las cosas de su Senpai y salió con dificultad al pasillo, donde todo ya estaba oscuro.

Durante el trayecto hacia la salida, algunos estudiantes lo veían con curiosidad, mientras que otros dejaban escapar risitas pícaras ante la escena. Tetsuhiro sentía el rubor corriendo por sus mejillas.

Felizmente el omega estaba tan inerte como una roca, de lo contrario el beta hubiera pagado las consecuencias por tan vergonzoso momento. El kohai sabía que no podría tener a Souichi demasiado tiempo en su espalda a menos que deseara tener una hernia, por lo optó por tomar un taxi hasta la casa del rubio.

Una vez llegando...

\- Senpai...despierta, ya estamos en tu casa... - Lo movía Morinaga, con cuidado. No obstante, Souichi estaba tan profundamente inmerso en el sueño que ni siquiera se inmutó. Solo podía ver una diminuta gota de saliva saliendo de una de sus comisuras.

Decidió repetir la fórmula y volver a poner al rubio en sus espaldas. Antes de tocar, Kanako ya estaba abriéndole la puerta.

\- ¡Pude sentir el rico olor de Morinaga-san desde el interior! ¡Bienvenido! - sonrío la más joven de los Tatsumi, viendo con sorpresa como llevaban a su hermano en la espalda, cual costal humano. - ¡Nii-san! ¿Todo está bien? ¡Te ayudaré con sus cosas!

\- Buenas noches, Kanako-chan. Lamento la interrupción - Saludó con cortesía, algo avergonzado por el comentario sobre su aroma - No hay de qué preocuparse, todo está bien, Senpai simplemente necesita un descanso.

\- ¡Sí! Dirígete hacia la habitación. - exclamó la pequeña.

Su agudo olfato de alfa pudo percibir un aroma distinto en su hermano. Normalmente se sentía casi nulo debido a los inhibidores artificiales, sin embargo, ésta noche se sentía fuerte y extraño. Era más dulce de lo usual, pero a la vez tenía un toque de suavidad y delicadeza...como un perfume de lirios.

Ella era una joven adolescente que apenas había tenido su primer celo hace poco, por lo que no tenía la suficiente experiencia para entender muchas cosas. Tanto su hermano mayor como la escuela le explicaron lo básico respecto a las castas y cómo sobrellevar sus propios instintos, aún tenía mucho por aprender. Sin embargo, la sensación que le brindaba aquel aroma… ¿Acaso el olor de su hermano se había mezclado con otro? ¿Eso no quería decir acaso que su hermano…? Solo de pensar en algo así la sonrojó. Pensó que a lo mejor estaba imaginando cosas.

Tetsuhiro salio de su habitación algo preocupado.

\- Kanako-chan ¿Cómo se ha sentido Senpai en estos días? – preguntó el beta, sacando a la jovencita de sus pensamientos.

\- Nii-san no ha estado comiendo bien, le tenía asco a toda la comida…y es extraño, pero comenzó a tomar leche con su café, una combinación que jamás he visto hasta hace poco – contestó la pequeña alfa, intentando resumir lo ocurrido éstos días.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Guardé en mi bolsillo la lista con los resultados de sus exámenes, allí dice el nombre de las medicinas que le recetaron. – Recordó el kohai, sacando de su bolsillo el sobre blanco de hace un rato.

Al abrir la lista de resultados y leerlo…la expresión de su rostro cambió completamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Morinaga-san? ¿Acaso pasa algo malo con los resultados? – Preguntó Kanako, alarmada ante el extraño cambio en el ambiente.

\- Ehhmm… ¡No! Para nada, todo está bien. Senpai simplemente tiene un dolor de estómago común, no es necesario preocuparse, en serio. – Respondió de pronto el beta, intentando mantenerse lo más neutral posible. Intentaba calmarse, de lo contrario su aroma lo delataría ante la perspicaz niña alfa.

\- ¿Debería darle algún antiácido? ¿Le recetaron alguno? – preguntó la joven, curiosa.

\- ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no estaría bien! Es decir…Creo que es algo fuerte ¿No crees? – Respondió fuerte el beta. Los antiácidos eran un tipo de medicamento que no era bueno para el omega en ese instante. – Debemos dejar que descanse y cuando despierte, puede beber algo de té de jengibre para las náuseas.

\- Creo que tengo un poco en la cocina. Entonces dejaremos que descanse por ahora ¿Verdad? – respondió la jovencita, de buen ánimo.

Despidiéndose amablemente y llevando la cartilla de resultados consigo, Tetsuhiro se retiró de la casa Tatsumi. Se alejó hasta un parque cercano y solitario y abrió apresuradamente el sobre con el diagnóstico, queriendo asegurar que lo visto no fue simplemente su imaginación. Lo leyó innumerables veces para entenderlo, incluso las indicaciones alimenticias y las fechas de ecografía indicadas por el doctor.

No existía alguna duda.

\- Senpai…era esto lo que deseabas decirme ¿Verdad? – preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo. Su voz empezaba a entrecortarse. – Vamos a ser padres…

Una sonrisa se posó de pronto en el rostro cansado del joven beta y sin apenas darse cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas incesantemente. En solo un día, demasiadas cosas en su mundo habían dado una vuelta de 180 grados…pero ésta noticia era la más increíble y maravillosa de todas.

 _¿Qué debería hacer?…Dios, la emoción me carcome…siento ganas de ir corriendo hacia allá y abrazarlo, cuidarlo y jamás dejarlo ir… ¡Debo calmarme! ¿Podría correr a la casa de Senpai para decirle que lo sé? No, después de lo que todo lo que hicimos tiene que descansar más que nunca. Además en su estado, debe comer mejor y dormir más…no dejaré que toque siquiera un tubo de ensayo en el laboratorio, tampoco que se acerque a ningún ácido…sé enojará, pero no importa siempre y cuando él y el bebé estén bien...bebé, voy a tener un bebé…un hijo mío y de Senpai…_ \- al decirse eso a sí mismo, puso las manos sobre su rostro increíblemente abochornado. Era imposible ser más feliz ante una realidad tan impensable hasta hace minutos atrás.

Intentaba serenarse, pero sus ideas aún no lo abandonaban.

 _Cálmate Morinaga, piensa un poco. Yo iba a darle la noticia sobre mi maestría, si tomar el curso vía online por 2 años o llevarlo en Tokio por un año, mientras que Senpai me iba a contar que íbamos a ser padres...Quizás...si yo se hubiera llegado a decírselo primero...conociendo a Senpai, él hubiera sido capaz de quedarse callado hasta mi inscripción... ¡No! Tuve mucha suerte de encontrar este diagnóstico primero, aunque si sabe que lo vi sin permiso, me matará…será mejor no decir nada hasta que él me lo diga por sí mismo, pero no pienso en lo absoluto alejarme ni de él ni del bebé... –_ Cada vez que pensaba en la palabra "bebe", el beta sentía ganas de gritar emocionado. Las expresiones de su rostro se volvían tan cursis como una escena de telenovela. – _Bien, entonces deberé ser paciente y contenerme….mañana iré al laboratorio muy temprano, hay muchísimo que hacer antes que llegue Senpai. Me pregunto cómo se verá Senpai cuando su vientre empiece a crecer ¡Tan adorable!…_

Divagando entre pensamientos, Tetsuhiro se dirige hasta su casa flotando entre las nubes.

A la mañana siguiente, el chico de cabello azul llegó increíblemente temprano y se propuso a hacer una limpieza profunda alrededor de todo el laboratorio. Limpió y esterilizó cada recipiente, instrumento e incluso el piso del lugar. Guardó con mucho cuidado los líquidos potencialmente dañinos y se deshizo de los más innecesarios. Asimismo y con mucha cautela, colocó la hoja de resultados en el casillero de su Senpai tal y cómo la encontró, logrando de éste modo que no sepa aún el secreto que ambos ocultan.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tatsumi esa mañana, Souichi despertó tranquilo sobre su cama, olvidándose por un momento como hubo llegado allí. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que aún llevaba su ropa puesta, pero poco después los colores se asomaron a su rostro recordando todo lo ocurrido en su laboratorio la noche anterior. Fue Morinaga quien después de aquella inesperada sesión de amor lo llevó cargando como un saco de papas a su casa, le había quitado los zapatos, la bata de trabajo, los anteojos y lo recostó sobre la cama, tapándolo con una frazada. Fue apenas en ese instante en que pensó: _¡Carajo!_ _¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado? ¿Qué tal si alguien nos notaba en el laboratorio? ¡Pudo haber sido muy peligroso_!

Al intentar levantarse, una espantosa arcada invadió su estómago y garganta repentinamente, obligándolo a correr hacia el baño. Su cuerpo le recordaba aquel secreto que su vientre seguía escondiendo.

\- Ugh...mierda….siento como si fuera a morir - renegaba el omega dirigiéndose al lavabo para cepillar sus dientes y lavarse el rostro.

Mientras secaba su cara frente al espejo, logró distinguir una marca de color extraño en su cuello. Abrió ligeramente su camisa para notar un enorme chupetón a la altura de su clavícula, enrojecido.

 _Morinaga idiota...-_ refunfuñaba para sí mismo _. - ¡Ahora sí que se pasó! porque yo...yo….Ok, de acuerdo, acepto que también tuve algo...de culpa...pero ¡Rayos!, él olía endemoniadamente…_

Antes de continuar sus reflexiones, Souichi sintió enrojecer sus mejillas. No era capaz de pronunciar ni en pensamientos lo que estaba a punto de decir. _"él olía endemoniadamente seductor"._

 _Maldición…son las hormonas que piensan por mí, debo controlarlas mejor o estaré a la altura de un estúpido alfa… -_ Reflexionaba el rubio, metiéndose a la ducha.

Luego de unos minutos, el omega salía del baño hacía la habitación para vestirse. Mientras terminaba de colocarse la camisa, no pudo evitar observarse. En algún momento, los botones de esa camisa ceñida dejarían de cerrar. Tocó suavemente su vientre aún plano con la yema de sus dedos, como dándole una pequeña caricia y tomando consciencia del diminuto ser que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

\- Solo mides unos cuántos milímetros ahora - Comenta Souichi, mirándose el estómago - Calculo que a éstas alturas posiblemente ya se pondrán escuchar los latidos del corazón, a un promedio de 150 pulsaciones por minuto y en unas semanas más, tus órganos empezarán a formarse…y podremos saber si serás niño o niña…

Interrumpiendo súbitamente, se escucha la voz de Kanako desde el exterior.

*Toc-toc-toc*

\- ¡Nii-san! ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy? - Pregunta la más joven de los Tatsumi. - Hice algo de té de jengibre, la tía Matsuda me ayudó a prepararlo porque supo que estabas enfermo.

\- Eso estará bien, gracias. Enseguida voy para allá - Contestó Souichi, con el corazón en la boca de solo pensar que lo pescarían. Sabía que más temprano que tarde, su hermana y toda su familia tendrían que enterarse de su estado, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para ello aún. Recordó que apenas hace menos de 12 horas atrás, estuvo a punto de decírselo a Morinaga...sin embargo, no estaba del todo seguro cómo se lo diría ahora.

 _Yo…mierda, aún no estoy preparado….mejor será evadir el tema por ahora porque realmente yo…no puedo -_ concluía para sí el omega.

Después de un desayuno breve y el té recién preparado, Souichi pudo sentir cierto alivio a sus náuseas luego de varios días.

Titubeando y con cierta vergüenza debido a la noche anterior, el omega entra despacio al laboratorio. Al abrir la puerta, pudo percibir el inmaculado color blanco del lugar casi cerrándole los ojos. Cada pequeño rincón estaba tan increíblemente limpio que podía ver su propio reflejo. Con una mascarilla sobre la boca, Tetsuhiro le da al rubio los buenos días posando en él una mirada más brillante que la de todos los implementos del lugar.

\- ¡Llegaste Senpai! ¡Buenos días! – Saluda el beta quitándose la mascarilla, mostrándole a su Senpai una sonrisa boba. La elocuencia de su mirada deslumbraba la habitación, era imposible evadirla.

\- Buenos días… - respondió el rubio, con su típica apatía.

\- ¿Senpai desea algo? ¿Té, café? ¿Tal vez algo de comer? Lo que quiera, yo se lo traeré - Preguntó el servicial kohai, con una gran sonrisa. Normalmente él siempre era demasiado acomedido, pero en esta ocasión parecía tener orejas de cachorro y una movediza cola detrás.

\- Comida no, no tengo hambre... - respondió su Senpai - Deja de ser tan insoportablemente amable y mejor pongámonos a trabajar...nos retrasamos mucho ayer. Respondió, con cierta vergüenza de recordar lo ocurrido.

\- Es cierto, me pondré a trabajar entonces pero, ejem...Senpai ¿Tu cuerpo está...bien? - preguntó con curiosidad. - Porque creo que ayer te forcé de más...es decir...

\- ¡Ya se lo que quieres decir, idiota! – regañó el rubio - ¡De todas maneras, todo es por culpa tuya! ¡Pervertido, deja de parlotear! ¡Tienes mucho que hacer! ¡Y tráeme ese café! ¡Ponle algo de leche!

\- Sí...sí si, por supuesto, como diga Senpai. - El beta escapó corriendo del laboratorio a por el café.

Tetsuhiro se sentía embargado de esperanza. Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad de siempre a pesar de los días de alejamiento. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a estar junto a su Senpai, ya que algo muy especial los uniría para siempre...aún si Senpai no llegara a amarlo como él lo amaba, se quedaría con a su lado.

El día se pasó rápidamente con todas las actividades retrasadas, entre idas, venidas y un kouhai extremadamente servicial. El suave aroma de Morinaga envolvía a Souichi de manera permanente, impregnándolo, marcándolo. Souichi no podía decir que le molestará, después de todo Morinaga siempre olía a tranquilidad, como escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar durante la marea baja, inclusive durante los momentos críticos, cuando apremiaba el trabajo...pero esta vez, es como si lo estuviera protegiendo constantemente.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro se sentía algo inquieto. Su senpai parecía no tener la mayor intención respecto a hablar de "ese tema". Quería que él se lo dijera...pero la espera era tortuosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó la semana entre la constante (y a veces molesta) supervisión de Morinaga y el silencio de Souichi, quien no parecía tener intención de tocar el tema del embarazo.

Ya entrada la noche, mientras el omega sale por un momento, Tetsuhiro queda sumido entre pensamientos.

 _¡Rayos! En menos de 2 semanas, tendré que presentar mi respuesta definitiva al profesor Fukushima sobre mi decisión respecto a la maestría …es decir, mi respuesta es obvia pero…necesito decírselo a Senpai pronto y también decirle que sé lo del bebé, sin embargo…¿Qué ocurrirá cuando eso pase?_ – pensaba el beta, apesadumbrado.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Yamaguchi llega con una feliz sonrisa al laboratorio.

\- ¡Morinaga! ¡Tenemos que celebrar! ¡El profesor Fukushima me lo contó! – Sonrió alegremente el joven beta. - ¡Una maestría de la Universidad de Tokio! ¡Es genial! ¡Muero de la envidia! Entonces ¿Decidiste realmente si te irás a Tokio? Suena mucho más emocionante que hacer la maestría vía online…

\- Yo no deseo irme de Nagoya, Yamaguchi. Hacerla vía online está bien para mí – respondió Tetsuhiro, sin duda en su decisión.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ¿En serio? Seguramente es por Tatsumi-senpai ¿Verdad? Realmente lo adoras…– pregunta Yamaguchi, algo decepcionado.

\- No podría pensar en separarme de su lado, más aún cuando él me necesita más que nunca…Es decir, estamos realmente cerca de acertar con la fórmula de nuestra investigación… - respondió el beta de cabello azulado, intentando no hablar de más.

\- De todos modos tienes la maestría, así que vine expresamente para celebrar la ocasión – Responde el alegre científico – He llamado a algunos amigos así que ¡Vamos a beber!

No terminaba de hablar cuando repentinamente apareció Souichi en el laboratorio. Aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, regresaba de tomar sigilosamente unas pastillas para aminorar su aroma, especialmente para omegas embarazados que desean evitar cualquier amenaza potencial de un alfa facineroso.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tatsumi-senpai! Hoy me iré a su kohai a beber con amigos, así que me lo llevaré temprano por hoy, espero no sea una molestia. – pidió Yamaguchi.

\- De acuerdo - respondió el rubio – Este sujeto realmente necesita un descanso…ha estado tan atento esta semana que me molesta…

\- Pero Senpai… - El beta se sentía presionado. El asistente del rubio no deseaba irse hasta saber que Souichi no se sobre esforzaría.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me haré cargo de su asistente! – Respondió Yamaguchi - A lo mejor le conseguimos una linda chica, irán varias amigas que están muy interesadas en él. Ya es hora de que se empareje con alguien ¿No lo cree?

\- No me importa lo que hagan…váyanse de una vez y déjenme trabajar – refunfuñó el omega, ante aquellos comentarios bobos.

\- Perfecto. Morinaga dame un segundo, iré por unas cosas y nos vamos – El amigable Yamaguchi salió rápidamente del lugar.

Tetsuhiro sacó su mochila del casillero y se acercó a su Senpai.

\- Senpai, iré a beber con ellos un rato ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No hay nada más en lo que pueda ayudar? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien…has estado demasiado pegado a mi últimamente, dame un respiro…

\- De acuerdo… - respondió el kohai sin decir nada más.

Antes de irse, el beta se acercó sin previo aviso hasta el omega y lo abrazó repentinamente, dejándolo pasmado por unos segundos. Como beta, Tetsuhiro no se había percatado, pero su necesidad de cuidar a Souichi llenaba cada día el laboratorio con su suave y protector aroma. Ese abrazo dulce buscaba instintivamente llenarlo de su olor, y su Senpai lo sabía muy bien. No obstante, el omega lo detuvo en seco y se zafó de su abrazo.

\- Deja de hacer eso, idiota…será mejor que te vayas, te están esperando - Replicó Souichi, alejándose de él y agarrando cualquier cosa sobre su mesa.

\- Senpai respecto a lo que dijo Yamaguchi… - Morinaga estaba a punto de decirle que aquello solo fue una broma de su amigo, sin embargo el rubio lo interrumpió.

\- Creo que las intenciones de tu amigo son las mejores… - replicó – quizás debas intentarlo.

Aquella respuesta estrujó de dolor el corazón del dulce beta, haciéndole recordar los verdaderos sentimientos de Souichi. Triste y enfadado, finalmente se despidió de él.

\- Tienes razón Senpai. Debo irme. Te veré mañana – Aseveró el kohai, sonriéndole con tristeza. - Ten cuidado camino a casa. - y sin decir más, el beta salió del laboratorio.

La mirada de Tetsuhiro hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago del rubio.

 _Mierda... ¿Por qué se pone así?..._ \- pensó el omega, sintiéndose preocupado. Era común entre los omegas buscar confort y tranquilidad entre los brazos de su alfa, pero Souichi no era cualquier omega y Morinaga no era un alfa...Sin embargo, algo en su interior le gritaba que corra a buscarlo y se disculpe con él. Aún podía sentir el aroma de ese abrazo sobre su piel.

 _Debe ser que estoy sensible por el embarazo, eso es todo_... - Se dijo a sí mismo, intentando evadir cualquier sensación extraña.

Apenas unos 20 minutos después, se escuchó en el laboratorio un agudo tono de teléfono que no era el suyo.

 _¡Es el móvil de Morinaga! Se quedó aquí..._ – Dijo para sí, sorprendido – _Parece que lo olvidó…tal vez deba llevárselo... ¡Espera! ¡No! No es necesario que vaya hasta allá, puedo hacerlo mañana ¡No se va a morir por un día sin el teléfono! Será mejor que lo lleve conmigo._

A diferencia de su propio celular, algo desgastado y de tecnología antigua, el móvil de Tetsuhiro era un smartphone no demasiado ostentoso, pero bastante más moderno que el suyo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y pensó en silenciarlo para que no continúe sonando, pero no entendía cómo diablos debía hacerlo.

Sin intención alguna, abrió la aplicación LINE con mensajes que llegaban uno tras otro. Al ver la foto de una chica conocida de su clase, no pudo evitar leer algunas líneas.

 *** * Chats (5) Oda Miyuki * ***

 _ **Morinaga-kun ¡Buenas noches!**_

 _ **Muchas felicidades por tu maestría. Yamaguchi me lo contó**_

 _ **Yo también iré hoy a la reunión en unos minutos ¡No te vayas a ir! Me gustaría que conversemos un rato.**_

 _ **Espero que no tengas que irte a Tokyo, te extrañaría mucho…**_

 _ **Pero si lo haces, te esperaré…**_

 _¿Ah? ¿Maestría? ¿De qué maestría está hablando? ¿Tokyo? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?_ \- se sorprendió el rubio, recordando de pronto aquella noche.

" _Además, hay algo más que deseo contarte_ "

 _Es verdad, él iba a decirme algo primero…entonces era sobre esto… -_ pensaba el omega, mientras su respiración de agitaba. – _Si debe ir a Tokyo por una maestría ¿Por qué tendría que ocultarlo? Yo quiero que su carrera progrese y que le vaya bien…que sea feliz…y si se tiene que ir…_

El celular se iluminó nuevamente.

 *** * Chats (3) Oda Miyuki * ***

 _ **Sé que nunca te lo he dicho pero**_

 _ **Quisiera que nos pudiéramos acercar un poco más hoy**_

 _ **Realmente eres alguien muy especial.**_

\- Ya no debería seguir leyendo esto, es privado y no me incumbe – aseveró el rubio, sintiéndose bastante incómodo con lo recién leído. El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

 *** * Chats (3) Oda Miyuki * ***

 _ **Siempre he querido salir contigo pero tenías trabajo con Tatsumi-senpai**_

 _ **Sé que él te gusta, pero no te merece ¿Sabes?**_

 _ **Creo que es el único en no notar lo especial que eres**_

 _¿Ah? ¡Que sabe esa mujer insolente sobre mi relación con Morinaga! ¡Por supuesto que valoro a ese idiota!...es molesto, se me pega demasiado y a veces quisiera golpearlo, pero Morinaga es especial...para…mí…_ \- El omega se sorprendió de sí mismo pensando algo tan vergonzoso…pero definitivamente no mentía.

 *** * Chats (2) Oda Miyuki * ***

 _ **Llegué al Red Rock ¿En qué mesa están?**_

 _ **(emoji de un conejo confundido)**_

Con enojo, Souichi apagó el móvil y lo metió a su bolsa, con la intención de simplemente levantarlo todo e irse. Nuevamente sentía náuseas y retortijones en estómago, pero esta vez no por culpa del embarazo, sino de amargura. Se preguntaba cosas como ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo esa chica y Yamaguchi lo sabían? ¿Cómo ella sabía sobre cómo se sentía Morinaga sobre él?

¿Quedarse con la duda? Imposible. Las preguntas eran demasiadas y todas debían ser respondidas con urgencia. Estaba perturbado, mientras su aroma se tornaba fragante y ácido a la vez, invadido por la tensión. No sabía si aquellas sensaciones eran producto de sus hormonas o no, pero en ese instante le importaba un comino.

Aún con los malestares encima, se dirigió hasta el famoso Red Rock Bar no muy lejos de allí. Al llegar, un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba parado a la entrada del lugar.

\- Buenas noches señor – Le saludó con respeto un alfa maduro, al parecer el dueño del establecimiento.

\- Estoy buscando a unos colegas…son un grupo de jóvenes beta. – respondió el rubio, buscándolos con la mirada desde la entrada.

\- ¡Claro! Los amigos del Yamaguchi-san – respondió el hombre – Disculpe la intromisión ¿Desea que los cambie a una mesa para no fumadores?

\- ¿Mesa de no fumadores? –preguntó el rubio, sin entender. Pero inmediatamente después se dio cuenta del porqué de su comentario. – No…no es necesario, solo buscaré a alguien y me iré.

\- Mesa 10, al fondo en la sala VIP. Por cierto ¡Felicidades, señor! – Respondió el alfa, con amabilidad.

El omega olvidaba que todos los alfas podían darse cuenta de su embarazo. Se le hacía incómodo, pero los inhibidores de aroma para omegas embarazados no eran eficientes por mucho tiempo.

Lentamente avanzó hasta encontrarlos, cuando una escena extraña se le apareció.

Siempre supo que la extrema amabilidad de su kohai había merecido el cariño de muchas personas, a diferencia de él. Pero era increíble ver cómo un grupo de dos chicas beta y un alfa estaban sentados muy cerca suyo, intentando ser protagonistas de su atención. Era sorprendente que ellas estuvieran más interesadas en su asistente que en el alfa conversador del grupo.

Lo que sea que estuvieran comentando parecía muy divertido, pues Tetsuhiro se veía realmente feliz escuchando la historia que aquel alfa bien parecido les estaba contando. El rubio se acercó un poco más para escucharlos claramente.

\- ¡Jajaja! Siempre tienes cosas divertidas que contarnos, Sagara-san – comentaba el beta, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Llámame Kudou, no seas tan formal…Tetsuhiro-chan - respondió el alfa sentado a su derecha, correspondiendo la sonrisa. La expresión coqueta de su rostro lo decía todo, tanto que el propio Tetsuhiro pudo notarlo, avergonzado.

\- De…de acuerdo Kudou-san – respondió el dulce kohai respetuosamente, aunque con cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿Deseas un poco más de sake, Morinaga-kun? – le preguntó una linda chica que estaba sentada justo a su izquierda. Por la foto de perfil, parece ser que ella era Oda Miyuki, la de los mensajes.

\- Claro ¡Muchas gracias Oda-chan! – respondió con su típica amabilidad.

\- Yo también quiero que Morinaga-kun me diga por mi nombre. Puedes llamarme Miyuki si lo deseas.

\- ¿Eh? No es justo ¡Yo también quería servirle sake a Morinaga-kun! – renegó la joven beta restante, que se encontraba al lado de Miyuki.

\- Supongo que…deberemos hacer fila… - respondió Kudou, acercándose DEMASIADO al rostro del beta, impregnándolo con su aroma rudo, como madera de roble – porque a todos nos agrada mucho Tetsuhiro ¿verdad?

\- Ehmm…Ku-Kudou-san ¿No estás muy cerca? – preguntó Morinaga, atónito por lo ocurrido.

\- Tetsuhiro-chan se ve más lindo de cerca… - contestó Kudou, sin alejarse ni un centímetro.

Dejando de lado sus propios frenos, Souichi ingresó enfurecido hacia aquella mesa. Miro de frente al alfa y de manera instintiva, le gruñó rabiosamente.

\- Quita tu inmunda peste de encima…- Le dijo Souichi a Kudou, quien lo miraba impactado.

Frente a la vista de todos, el omega frotó su mejilla contra la de su asistente, intentando borrar el aroma del alfa extraño y reemplazarlo por el suyo. El embarazo hace que los sentidos de Souichi sean mucho más agudos, por lo que su instinto de protección hacia los suyos es muchísimo mayor del que ya tiene. Sin importar su casta, Tetsuhiro era el padre de su bebé y por ende, parte de su manada. Quería protegerlo a toda costa, porque aun siendo un beta, era SU beta.

\- Se-se-Senpai ¿Qué fue eso? – Con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas como tomates, Tetsuhiro y todos los presentes quedaron perplejos.

Al ver esas miradas, Souichi tomo conciencia de lo que acaba de hacer. Salió corriendo del lugar con todos los colores encendidos en su rostro. Su asistente lo siguió detrás y ambos abandonaron la mesa.

\- Jajaja…quizás mis palabras perturbaron a Senpai – comentó Yamaguchi, quien observaba toda la escena desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A Tatsumi-senpai le gusta Morinaga-kun? ¡Rayos! Yo pensé que tendría una oportunidad… - lamentó Miyuki.

\- No… - dijo de pronto Kudou, aún atónito – Es mucho más que gustar….

Los betas del lugar lo miraron con extraña curiosidad ante el comentario.

Mientras a las afueras del bar, Tetsuhiro corría lo más posible para alcanzarlo. El omega frenó de pronto en seco al sentir una fuerte náusea repentina.

\- Agh, mierda justo ahora… - renegaba el rubio. – Debo respirar hondo…

De pronto sintió un aroma suave como un campo de margaritas a su alrededor, seguido de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, su alto kohai pego su cuerpo hacia la espalda del rubio, oliendo su cabello y recostándose en su cuello.

\- Senpai…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola ¿Siguen allí? Si, soy demorona, perdón por eso! :'v trabajar, estudiar, escribir y ser fujoshi loquilla por los mangas es una labor difícil ¡Pero me seguiré esforzando! xD! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, que escribo con todo mi corazón para ustedes.**_

 _ **¿Le gustó el capítulo? Me encantaron los comentarios y reviews del capítulo anterior, todos llenos de teorías de lo que podría pasar ¡Son un amor! Adoro que se involucren tanto en el fic y con mucho gusto seguiré escribiéndolo para ustedes. Sé que tardo, pero prefiero eso a darles algo a la volada, ustedes se merecen lo mejor de mí, que no es tan bueno (lo sé bien XD) pero es de kokoro.**_

 _ **Ya estamos más o menos cerca del final, nuevamente gracias y si les da tiempo, regálenme un comentario, feedback, review, se los agradeceré infinitamente. Saludos a mi manada amical xD (LOL) que siempre me anima y me stalkea para que no me rinda *3* love u girls! Y todo mi amor a cada uno de ustedes lectoras preciosas 3 ¡nos vemos!**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga**

 **Capítulo 7**

Allí estaba nuevamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos e impregnándolo de ese aroma que intoxicaba sus sentidos. Estaba sorprendido, avergonzado, molesto y además, embarazado. A pesar que su cabeza era un completo revoltijo, los brazos de su asistente parecían hacerlo elevarlo suavemente, calmar su amargura...pero no, no se dejaría llevar esta vez.

\- Senpai, realmente soy feliz... - Dijo el dulce beta, sin dejar de abrazarlo. - No pensé que te sentirías celos por mí...

\- ¿Sentirme cómo? ¿Celos? Deja de estar bromeando...simplemente necesitaba hablar contigo y...era incómodo acercarme a ti apestando a ese alfa. - respondió el omega, empujándolo para liberarse del abrazo.

Sin creerle ni un poco, Tetsuhiro volvió a acortar la distancia y tomo el rostro de su Senpai entre sus manos, acariciándolo suavemente.

\- Te amo Senpai... - Le dijo el beta, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me amas, dices...pero no eres siquiera capaz de ser sincero conmigo. - Respondió el omega, quitando las manos de Morinaga de su cara y tomando nuevamente distancia.

\- ¿Ah? Senpai, pero que estás... - sin dejarlo terminar, Souichi sacó de su bolsillo el celular de su asistente.

\- Esa chica que estaba contigo...escribió algo sobre una maestría en Tokio - Le dijo el rubio, mirándole de modo desafiante - Soy tu superior, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- Senpai te equivocas...no es que no fuera a decírtelo, simplemente estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo... - respondió el kohai, apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y cuándo? ¿El día en que te irías? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan egoísta como para detenerte? - renegó el rubio, embargado de ira y la amarga sensación que las náuseas, que parecían intensificarse. - ¡Al menos ten la decencia de avisarme!

\- ¡Senpai no es así! - respondió enérgico el beta, alzando la voz - Dime y tú ¿Cuándo pensabas decirte que íbamos a tener un bebé? Sé perfectamente que lo sabes desde la semana pasada...

La respuesta lo dejó completamente helado. Aquel exceso de cuidado, esa limpieza constante en el laboratorio, la molesta insistencia porque coma adecuadamente...todo cobraba mayor sentido.

\- Fisgón...¡Te atreviste a revisar en mis cosas! - Gruñó el omega, enfurecido.

\- Así como tú revisaste mi celular... - replicó el beta de inmediato. - Un bebé de Senpai es lo que siempre he deseado...No sabes lo que se siente tener que guardar una noticia como esa en secreto...

\- ¡JA! ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? ¡Yo lo puedo sentir aquí, en MI cuerpo! ¡Soy YO el de los malestares! Soy yo el que ha fingido ser un beta durante toda su carrera. He trabajado mi vida entera para alejarme de todos esos alfas que me veían como una maldita incubadora...y todo eso se arruinó...¡Y es TU culpa! - Increpó el omega, en un tono irascible - ¡Tú y ese ridículo amor que no me ha traído más que problemas! ¿No podías solo rendirte conmigo y dejarme solo?

Souichi descargó todas sus frustraciones sobre su kohai, sintiendo su boca más amarga que nunca.

Aquellas palabras partieron profundamente el corazón de Tetsuhiro, sintiendo el agua salada fluir de sus ojos, sin descanso.

\- Lo intenté, Senpai...pero no pude. - Respondió el beta, mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer - Perdón por interferir en tus planes...siempre supe cuál era mi lugar, pero no quise aceptarlo.

El devastado rostro de Tetsuhiro dejó sin aliento a Souichi, al darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras...

\- Deberíamos retirarnos ya. Disculpa que no pueda acompañarte, realmente no me siento bien. Gracias por traer mi móvil hasta aquí. - Le dijo el beta, esquivando la mirada. - Nos vemos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el beta se fue para la dirección contraria, sin ganas de ver ni oír nada más. Souichi no pudo soportar más el revuelo de emociones encausados en su estómago, por lo que se acercó a un jardín aledaño y expulsó su almuerzo.

\- Maldita sea...

Abatido por sus propias palabras y sumido en el agotamiento, caminó pesadamente para alcanzar el último tren para regresar a casa.

El domingo libre pasó lentamente en la casa Tatsumi. Souichi se encerró en su habitación intentando evadir sus pensamientos con reportes de trabajo y libros, pero era muy difícil dejar de recordar la expresión del beta luego de esa pelea. No estaba seguro si eran sus instintos quienes actuaron por él esa noche o tal vez...era algo más, algo que aún no podía entender. Lo único que sabía era que quería alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas de ese sujeto, que no lo tocara...ni él ni nadie más. _Diablos...no entiendo nada...no sé qué hacer,_ pensaba.

Poco después, sintió el sonoro rugido de su estómago.

\- No he comido casi nada en todo el día...supongo que tu debes tener hambre ¿Verdad? - Se dijo, fijándose directamente en su vientre. Posaba sus dedos alrededor de él, con melancolía. Siempre estuvo seguro de cuál era su propósito en la vida: Cuidar a sus hermanos, guiarlos hasta que sean independientes y progresar en su investigación, no existían mayores expectativas que esas. Sin embargo y por primera vez en su vida se sentía...perdido.

Después de un incierto fin de semana, el lunes llegó más gris y extraño que nunca. Esa mañana, las náuseas matutinas hubieron disminuido un poco, aunque igualmente su estado de salud no era el más óptimo, por lo que optó en comprar algunas vitaminas especialmente para su estado.

Una de sus mayores preocupaciones ahora era saber lo que ocurriría al atravesar la puerta del laboratorio.

 _Lo mejor será intentar hablar con Morinaga, quizás exageré un poco...es decir, no es como si fuera malo tener un bebé, simplemente no estoy preparado ¿bien? Me tomó por sorpresa pero...no es...toda su culpa..._ \- Cavilaba el rubio, intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Al abrir la puerta, todo se encontraba tan reluciente como era de esperarse. Pero a diferencia de siempre, el olor del beta era imperceptible, incluso el aroma de los líquidos de limpieza era más intenso. Parecía como si ni siquiera hubiera pasado por allí.

El día transcurría y Tetsuhiro ni siquiera parecía asomarse por el laboratorio. ¿Estaría dolido por su discusión de hace poco? Tal vez. Pensar eso hizo que Souichi se sintiera algo culpable. Sin embargo, se resistía a contactarse.

 _¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que lo llama? Seguro mañana aparecerá como de costumbre y...quizás hablemos entonces_ \- aseveró el rubio para sí mismo.

Aunque ese día salió tarde del laboratorio, no hubo ninguna noticia del kohai.

A la mañana siguiente, pasó exactamente lo mismo: Un lugar muy limpio y ningún rastro de Morinaga durante horas. Decidió pasar por uno de sus salones de clases "casualmente" a la hora de su salida. Veía estudiantes saliendo y entrando de las aulas, pero ninguno era su kohai. Para hacerlo todo más atípico aún, algunos de los estudiantes parecían mirarlo de manera extraña...unos con sorpresa, otros con molestia, otros con una sonrisa. El omega nunca fue de fijarse en lo que hable o piensen los demás, mucho menos los chismes o las conversaciones banales...pero, el aroma tenso de alfas y betas a su alrededor era sofocante. Dio la espalda para finalmente alejarse de todo aquello, cuando sintió el brazo fuerte y tosco de un hombre más alto que él. El olor recalcitrante de ese sujeto ya lo conocía.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto, Tatsumi-senpai? - Preguntó Sagara Kudou, en un tono burlón. - ¿Acaso buscabas a alguien?

\- ¡No me toques!– refuta el rubio, quitando el brazo con fuerza. - Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Seguro estás tras Tetsuhiro-chan ¿Verdad? Él no ha venido por aquí desde ayer - respondió, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

La respuesta sorprendió a Souichi, pero intentó ignorarlo y seguir su camino. No obstante, Sagara se interpuso ahora frente a él. Ambos comenzaron a llamar más la atención a sus alrededores.

\- ¿No te dijeron que es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando e irte? – Preguntó el alfa, con sarcasmo. – No he olvidado lo que pasó el otro día, llevándotelo de mi lado…apestándolo como si te perteneciera.

\- Lárgate de mí vista o te juro que te propinaré una buena paliza - respondió el rubio, apretando los dientes.

\- No sé si pudo notarlo, pero todos aquí están hablando sobre usted. – replicó Sagara.

-¡Quítate del camino! – Respondió el omega, rabioso e ignorando sus palabras.

Intentando evadirlo, Souichi le da un fuerte empujón y lo quita de en medio. Sin embargo, la ventajosa estatura del alfa lo detiene nuevamente del brazo, acercándose más.

\- No permitiré que ningún omega inferior como tú me pase por alto. – Espetó Sagara, amenazante – Eres realmente un insolente. Pero bien...ahora todos saben tu secreto, querido Senpai.

Con estas palabras, Souichi sintió un espantoso frío que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No obstante, zafó su brazo del agarre del alfa e intentó seguir su camino. No iba a dejar entrever ni una pizca de debilidad frente a ese tipo.

\- Un omega sin marcar, embarazado y en una universidad repleta de alfas y betas ¿No es extraño? Dime Senpai, acaso ¿El padre del niño es Tetsuhiro? Suena bastante increíble…– Continuó hablando Sagara, en un tono divertido y malévolo – Quizás ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién es su padre y culparás al pobre idiota de tu asistente? Después de todo, sabemos que está enamorado de ti. ¡Qué patético! ¿Qué se puede esperar de un omega? Los de tu clase son….

Antes de que continuar su cháchara, Souichi le propinó un puñetazo sorpresivo en el medio de la cara, haciendo al alfa caer sobre su trasero.

\- Lo que tú y todos los imbéciles a tu alrededor piensen, me importa menos que una mierda… - le dijo, mirándole con repulsión – Pero yo soy el único que tiene permitido decirle "idiota" a Morinaga. Él es mucho mejor que tú…y pensar que intentabas tirártele encima, no mereces ni siquiera su amistad.

\- ¿Y acaso tú la mereces? – Refutó el alfa – Un sujeto arisco y antipático que lo ha hecho trabajar como burro, aprovechándose de sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Calla, imbécil! Tú no sabes absolutamente nada. Mientras te ocupabas en cogerte lo que sea, ese chico y yo trabajamos duro por objetivos importantes. Jamás me he aprovechado de ninguna forma de él.

\- Seguro que cuando deseabas trabajar unas horas más, Tetsuhiro jamás se negaba ¿Me equivoco? – Rebatió el alfa sabiéndose en lo correcto, ante la expresión más furiosa del omega - ¿Acaso eres tan ingenuo para pensar que era solo por trabajo?

\- Lo que ocurra en el laboratorio nos concierne a mí y a Morinaga – Respondió el omega, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Te la pasaste ignorando sus sentimientos y sin embargo, cuando ves que alguien más lo quiere tomar...lo marcas para tí, como si realmente lo amaras – espetó Sagara.

El rubio no pudo más que apretar los puños con nerviosismo, sin responder. Sagara terminó de levantarse del suelo, limpiando con sus dedos los rastros de sangre en su labio inferior.

\- Me largo de aquí. No pienso ganarme una sanción por golpear a un senpai, además omega y embarazado. – Dijo Sagara, para luego alejarse.

Souichi sabía que tarde o temprano, todos se enterarían de su estado. No obstante, nunca pensó que fuera de una manera tan desagradable, mediante tonto chismorreo. Al regresar al laboratorio, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo increíblemente vacío que estaba. Necesitaba ánimos, alivio, cariño...necesitaba...

 _Ese idiota...viniendo solo para limpiar el laboratorio en las mañanas pero faltando a clases...¿Qué demonios cree que hace? Vendré temprano y me escuchará_... _-_ Aseveraba el rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, el omega se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre sin apenas comer. Lo más importante en ese momento era que Morinaga lo escuchase y se deje de infantiles juegos. Llegando al laboratorio, abre la puerta de par en par y encuentra a alguien de rostro cubierto con un tapabocas, desinfectando algunos tubos. Se acerca furtivamente a su espalda pero antes de tocarlo, se detiene. Ese no era el aroma usual, ni los cabellos azulados que esperaba encontrar.

\- ¿Quién carajo eres tú y qué haces en mi laboratorio? - Preguntó furioso, al notar que ese no era su asistente.

\- ¡Tatsumi-senpai! ¡Soy yo! ¡Yamaguchi! - Dijo asustado el kouhai, ante el peligro inminente de esa rabiosa mirada - ¡Morinaga me pidió de favor que viniera a desinfectar diariamente este lugar!

Agarrándolo del cuello, Souichi parece estar aún más enojado.

\- Tú debes saber ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese idiota? Está faltando a todos lados y no me ha dicho ni una maldita palabra, tampoco contesta el móvil. -Interrogó el rubio.

\- ¡No lo sé, senpai! ¡Lo juro! ¡No me golpée! Solamente sé que volverá el lunes, así que tranquilo, creo que pidió una licencia sin decirle a nadie...no es que haya desaparecido o algo así. - Respondió el preocupado beta. El omega finalmente lo soltó.

\- Ese idiota… - Renegó el rubio, con una mueca enfadada. - No mencionó una palabra de eso...

\- ¡Senpai! Ehmm...no sé cómo decir esto pero...ese rumor sobre usted...esto...sé que no me incumbe en lo absoluto, pero no pude evitar escucharlo...verá...escuché por ahí que usted...era...y que también... - Yamaguchi no sabía cómo expresar una pregunta tan personal, pero el rubio se le adelantó.

\- Sí, todo es cierto - respondió arisco, con seriedad - Y lo que todos ustedes piensen me tiene sin el menor cuidado.

\- No me malinterprete por favor, sé perfectamente el tipo de hombre que es usted. Más bien me parece una noticia maravillosa - responde el beta con una sonrisa.

\- Solo me preocupa lo que algunos maestros y colegas dirán al respecto, deseaba ser más cuidadoso con el tema pero...ese imbécil alfa amigo tuyo...

\- ¡Ese sujeto no es amigo mío! ¡Se coló en la reunión! – Refutó Yamaguchi, antes de dejarlo continuar - Yo no lo quería allí, pero se invitó solo. Morinaga y las chicas se llevan bien con él, así que no pude negarle la entrada. Sagara no es más que un presumido y odioso.

\- Da igual… - Suspiró el rubio, dirigiéndose a su casillero sin mirar al beta – Gracias, ya puedes irte.

 _Lo que me faltaba...que se largue sin avisar ¿Qué le costaba decírmelo? ¿A dónde fue y por qué? ¿Con quién?..._ – Se preguntaba. El eco de esos pensamientos se hacía cada vez más sonoro en la soledad de su laboratorio.

*o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o *

La brisa nocturna empezaba a sentirse fresca sobre su rostro, mientras veía como las luces iban encendiéndose a lo largo de la ciudad. Fukuoka estaba mucho más fría de lo normal o ¿Quizás era su corazón el que se sentía apagado y sin calor? Pensaba para sí. Con algunos papeles en un maletín y una vieja gabardina suya sobre los hombros, llego a su destino donde seguramente ya lo estaban esperando.

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! ¡Bienvenido! – Le dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa – Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

\- Lamento la interrupción – Saludó respetuosamente, como era su costumbre con él.

\- Antes que nada te traeré algo de té caliente, hace mucho frío allá afuera – se apresuró para ir a la cocina, mientras el beta se quitaba los zapatos.

\- ¡Masaki-san! ¡Deja de sobreesforzarte! ¡No te hará bien! – Se apuró Tetsuhiro, siguiéndole hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Kunihiro y tú son iguales! ¡Se preocupan demasiado! Te digo que estoy bien – aseveró Masaki, rechazando la ayuda. – El bebé y yo nos podemos cuidar solos perfectamente. Tú ve y siéntate.

El omega siempre ha sido así desde que lo conoce, amable y autosuficiente.

\- En ese caso, Masaki-san, yo haré la cena para ustedes. – Afirmó Tetsuhiro, sonriente.

Kunihiro era el hijo mayor, alfa y más "prometedor" de la familia Morinaga. Ejemplar, sobresaliente, responsable y extremadamente serio. Hubo formado a su alrededor una imagen de impoluta perfección que se vino completamente abajo cuando se enamoró de Masaki Junya, su mejor amigo de la infancia y a quien sus padres señalaban como un "simple omega". Contra su aprobación y escapando de un matrimonio arreglado con una joven alfa, Kunihiro decidió casarse a escondidas con el hombre que amaba y quien ahora llevaba en su vientre a su primer bebé.

El delicioso aroma de una sopa recién hecha llenaba la habitación. Mientras cocinaba, el beta observaba con una sonrisa el abultado estómago de su cuñado, además de la notoria marca en su cuello como símbolo del amor entre ambos, un lazo que nunca podría romperse.

\- Estoy en casa – Entró el alfa al departamento, con su típica parsimonia.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – Saludó Masaki, con una gran sonrisa.

El alfa se acercó a su esposo y lo cobijo entre sus brazos, aspirando profundamente su delicado y dulce aroma, reposando el mentón en su clavícula.

\- ¡Kunihiro, detente! ¡Tetsuhiro está aquí! – Argumentó el omega, sintiéndose avergonzado de la cabeza a los pies, pero sin rechazar el abrazo.

\- ¡Bienvenido, nii-san! – Lo saludó con una sonrisa – La comida está lista, sentémonos a cenar de una vez.

Luego de una comida amena y una pequeña conversación circunstancial, el mayor de los Morinaga decidió finalmente sentarse a hablar con su hermano pequeño. Tetsuhiro hubo llegado ayer sin decir una palabra y Kunihiro no lo había presionado a darle razones. Lo único que sabía era que el beta tuvo que ir a casa de sus padres esa tarde.

\- Y dime...¿Los viste? - preguntó el mayor, refiriéndose obviamente a sus padres.

\- Los vi - aseveró Tetsuhiro, calmo - Fui a extraer algunos papeles necesarios para la maestría a la que me inscribiré. Ellos están bien...sé que no los ves desde hace mucho y a decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo demasiado recuerdos agradables.

\- Lo sé, todos fuimos demasiado exigentes contigo, presionándote - Confirmó el alfa - Enceguecidos por cosas sin sentido como la casta...

\- Eso nunca más será un problema - Respondió el menor, sonriente - Tú cambiaste y todo aquello se quedó en el pasado. Además, ellos se portaron bien conmigo y saben que me estoy quedando en tu casa. Preguntaron por ti, les dije que serían abuelos y parecían alegres, sobretodo Madre.

\- Yo jamás fui a decírselos ni volví a hablarles desde que me uní a Masaki - comentó Kunihiro, con severidad. - Cuando sea el momento, volveré a verlos...pero no ahora.

\- Nii-san...hay algo más que deseaba decirte... - El beta traga saliva por un segundo.

\- ¿Uhm? Pareces nervioso - Podía olerse en el aire - ¿Qué ocurre? Dilo de una vez.

Luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Masaki llegó corriendo de lo más entusiasta.

\- ¡El bebé empezó a patear! - Gritó el omega, llegando emocionado y sentándose en medio de ambos.

El mayor de los Morinaga cambió su expresión de seriedad por una de emoción. Sin prestarle atención a nada más, empezó a tocar suavemente el vientre de Masaki para sentir las fuertes pataditas que se asomaban en su interior. En el rostro del alfa se posó una gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda la habitación.

\- Tu también siéntelo Tetsuhiro - Le indicó Masaki, dejándole colocar su mano sobre su estómago - Dile "Hola" a tu sobrino.

El bebé parecía estar saludándolo apenas lo tocó. Sintió su corazón apretarse contra el pecho, pensando en lo hermoso que sería si Souichi le permitiera hacer algo como eso. _¿Era patético al pensar de ese modo, verdad?_ Se decía a sí mismo, sin esperanzas.

\- Voy a darme un baño, antes que se haga más tarde. - Pronunció el beta, fingiendo una sonrisa. Sintió que lo mejor era retirarse y dejar a los próximos padres vivir juntos ese momento.

Kunihiro lo vio irse con preocupación.

\- ¿Interrumpí algo importante? Perdón si fue así, no quería que te perdieras esto - Lamenta Masaki.

\- No te preocupes, tu nunca interrumpes nada. Él nos dirá cómo se siente cuando esté listo. - Aseveró el mayor de los Morinaga - Mientras tanto, cuidemos bien de él.

El omega se acurrucó a su lado, aferrándose a su calor como un niño y llenando todo el lugar con su aroma azucarado y dócil.

\- Estoy seguro que sin importar qué, todo saldrá bien. Nosotros lo apoyaremos. - Comentó Masaki en respuesta.

El alfa se abrazó fuertemente al omega, impregnándolo con su aroma fuerte y agradable, como la canela. Se acercó hasta su cuello y lamió suavemente la marca de su unión, afianzando su vínculo.

Al salir de su ducha, Tetsuhiro solo se acercó a dar las "Buenas noches" y se retiró al cuarto que ocupaba. En la soledad de la habitación, en lo único que podía pensar era en Souichi.

 _¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Cómo se sentirá de las náuseas? ¿Yamaguchi habrá cumplido con su favor? Lo extraño tanto... -_ pensaba para sí, melancólico _\- Quizás está algo preocupado por mí ahora, sin embargo...es mejor darnos un descanso, hasta que poco a poco pueda alejarme de él. Debo hacerme la idea que...no lo criaremos juntos...tampoco estaría bien que el bebé crezca viendo a sus padres peleando o llevándose mal, no puedo forzarlo a mis sentimientos...es hora de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para seguir siendo amigos, como antes...como siempre debió ser, para él..._

Con un enorme vacío en su corazón cerró finalmente los ojos, queriendo soñar con algo completamente diferente a la amarga realidad.

Inicialmente, Testuhiro se planteó estar solo lo necesario en Fukuoka y luego regresar. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse algunos días más para ayudar a su cuñado embarazado en las labores domésticas. Después de todo, ellos lo estaban cobijando muy amablemente. Esa era su manera de agradecerles.

Esa misma noche en Nagoya, Souichi no soportó más su ansiedad y le envió un correo electrónico a Tetsuhiro con un simple mensaje:

 _Hablé con Yamaguchi_

 _La próxima vez que te vayas, avísame._

 _Tatsumi S._

Minutos después, su teléfono móvil sonó en respuesta:

 _Perdóname Senpai, sé que te estoy redoblando el trabajo en tu estado. Felizmente esta semana solo debemos hacer medición de resultados._

 _Igualmente, no te sobreesfuerces ¿Sí? Come adecuadamente por favor._

 _El lunes volveré en la mañana. Cuídate._

 _Morinaga T._

Allí estaba de nuevo, alejándose completamente sin dar mayores explicaciones que las necesarias, como ocurrió cuando se marchó a Tokio...y sí, nuevamente era su culpa.

 _¿Por qué esta respuesta me duele tanto? ¿Qué espero de él?_ \- Se preguntaba sin cesar. - _¿Por qué tuve que mandarle ese mensaje en primer lugar? Si sé que él regresará..._

Souichi fue claro al respecto, que él no tenía interés en ser la pareja de nadie y eso el beta siempre lo supo. Sin embargo, fue el propio omega quien nuevamente se acercaba más de lo permitido, necesitándolo sin dejarlo seguir adelante, llevándolo nuevamente a su regazo y además marcándolo como si fuera de su propiedad.

 _Al comienzo no me daba cuenta, pero ahora que lo recuerdo...desde el principio, él siempre estuvo allí, esperando como un idiota a que me volteara a verlo...realmente, es un increíble idiota. -_ suspiraba el omega, pesadamente _. - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no olvidaba mi supresor ese día? ¿Todo sería como al principio, no es así? Ambos trabajando juntos...y en algún momento, posiblemente él o yo tomaríamos caminos diferentes...es decir...no es como si eso fuera a evitarse ¿Verdad? Él tenía que haber formado una familia con alguien y ser feliz..._

Eran sus propias palabras y sin embargo, se sentían tan dolorosas. El omega dio por sentado que Morinaga estaría todo el tiempo allí para él, como un punto fijo que no se mueve ni cambia. Nunca se detuvo a reflexionar qué es lo que sentiría si ya no lo tuviera más a su lado. Era la primera vez que imaginaba una realidad como esa...y era aterrador.

 _-_ Mierda _..._ \- Dijo para sí en voz alta e inevitablemente, dos gotas de agua salada rodaron de sus ojos.

Fue así como los días venideros pasaron lentos y sin mayores sorpresas.

El sábado en la mañana, Souichi abrió los ojos un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Se estuvo sintiendo cansado esos días. Afortunadamente, esa mañana no tenía las acostumbradas náuseas que lo torturaban matutinamente, haciéndole sentir mucho más tranquilo. Una brisa fría entró de pronto por su ventana y bajó su temperatura corporal, procurándole un dolor en los pechos sensibles que, si bien era perfectamente normalmente en su estado, era molesto como ninguno.

Mientras se levantaba pesadamente a cerrar su ventana, notó un sobre de papel sobresaliendo desde el cajón de su mesa de noche. Lo abrió para recordar por qué lo había puesto allí y entonces se dio cuenta: Debía sacar una cita para la primera ecografía del bebé. El día de su visita al doctor se le había entregado una ficha con fechas aproximadas en las que debía regresar a la clínica para el monitoreo de su estado.

\- Creo que...he sido irresponsable contigo últimamente - Le dijo al pequeño cachorro que aún no se hacía notar. - Debería ver cómo estás de una buena vez...y también decírselo a Kanako y Tomoe pronto. Después del desayuno, Souichi se vistió con ropa casual y se dirigió a la clínica.

Al llegar, una enfermera de edad madura lo saludó cordialmente y empezó a revisar la agenda del obstetra para separar una cita en los días venideros.

\- Tatsumi-san, uno de los pacientes acaba de posponer su cita, por lo que puede tomar su turno ahora mismo - Le indicó la enfermera, con entusiasmo - ¿Desearía hacerse la ecografía hoy?

Souichi dudo por un momento. Era inevitable pensar en Tetsuhiro cuando se trataba del bebé. Estaba seguro de que él querría estar en su primera ecografía.

\- Tatsumi-san, disculpe mi intromisión pero según su historia médica, usted ya cumplió los dos meses ¿No cree que sería mejor saber cómo se encuentra, ahora que puede? - Le indicó la mujer mayor - O quizás ¿Preferiría esperar a su esposo?

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Al escuchar ese argumento, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer como cerezas - ¿E-esposo? No, claro que no ¡Deme esa cita de una vez!

\- Muy bien, Tatsumi-san. Por favor, espere su turno en el consultorio 201, segundo piso.

Cansadamente y aún avergonzado, llegó hasta el lugar y tomó asiento para esperar la llamada del doctor. Ni siquiera se fijó en los alrededores, solo quería saber cómo estaban las cosas e irse, ya hablaría con su kouhai después.

De pronto, siente un aroma de alfa que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Al voltear a su lado, se dio cuenta que aquella persona lo estaba mirando, como preguntándose _¿Será él o no?_

Al verle el rostro, no existían más dudas de su identidad y se quedó atónito por un momento.

\- ¡Tatsumi-kun! ¡Wow! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! No te veo hace tantos años... - Le habló el extraño, con emoción - Me alegra ver que estás bien y que...

\- Que suerte de mierda...lo que me faltaba - Respondió, fastidiado y sin corresponder la mirada- ¿Qué clase de hospital es este? ¿Qué hace un maldito alfa pervertido como tú en una sección donde la mayoría de personas son omegas?

\- Aún recuerdas lo que pasó ¿Verdad? Bueno, es evidente…lo comprendo…yo... - Apenado, el alfa baja la mirada - …nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme contigo. Intenté buscarte muchas veces, pero mis padres me mantuvieron encerrado hasta que nos mudamos poco después. Estaban tan avergonzados de mí...

\- Eso era lo que te merecías Oozaki...maldito infeliz - Respondió el omega, en un tono burlón y amargo - ¿Ahora dices que te arrepientes? ¿Quiénes limpiar el peso de tu sucia consciencia? No me jodas...

\- Jamás me pude perdonar lo que estuve a punto de hacerte, Tatsumi-kun... - argumentó Oozaki en un tono sumiso al rubio. - Aun si no tomas en cuenta mis palabras, yo de verdad lo siento...era un mocoso imbécil nada más, con una visión polarizada y sinsentido de la vida en aquel entonces.

\- No me importa cómo te sientas... - respondió el rubio con apatía – De cualquier manera, puedo perfectamente defenderme de ti ahora. No le tengo miedo a ningún estúpido alfa.

\- ¿Con que es así? – Sonrió el alfa – Realmente tu temperamento adolescente no ha cambiado demasiado en todos estos años.

\- Tú no me conoces de nada. – le rebatió, sin mirarlo. - ¿Puedes mirar hacia el otro lado?

\- Debo darte mis felicitaciones Tatsumi-kun, por el bebé en camino – Argumentó el alfa con respeto. No obstante, fue inevitable fijarse en su cuello desnudo – pero, tu marca…

\- ¡Cállate! Ese no es tu maldito problema - Rebatió el omega sin dejarlo continuar, gruñendo – Déjame en paz o te daré una buena paliza.

A pesar de aquella actitud arisca, Oozaki parecía no estar enfadado.

\- El aroma de Tatsumi-kun ya tiene dueño - sonrió de pronto, mientras el omega volteaba la cabeza, ignorándolo – Aunque no estés marcado, puedo sentir en ti la esencia de alguien más…puedo oler a tu persona especial…

El comentario enrojeció las orejas y mejillas de Souichi como una manzana madura.

\- Eres un completo extraño para mí, así que deja de hablarme como si me conocieras. – Replicó en defensa.

Ese comentario lo había removido y debía evitar que ese sujeto se diera cuenta.

\- No puedo evitarlo, realmente me sorprende mucho este encuentro. – Continúa el alfa - Además, envidio a Tatsumi-kun y a la persona que ama…yo me enamoré de la más maravillosa mujer beta en este mundo y ahora estamos aquí…intentando nuevamente concebir un hijo.

El rubio no pudo evitar sorprenderse con su comentario, sintiéndose invadido por la curiosidad.

\- Me sorprende que no la hayas dejado por una omega ¿No decías tú que para eso servían los de mi clase? – Respondió a la defensiva.

\- Los años me enseñaron que las castas no son más que un estado natural, al cual nosotros le hemos brindado una ridícula e inexistente importancia – Respondió Oozaki, mirando al omega – Fuimos cegados por estúpidas costumbres, tratando a las personas de distinta forma solo por ser diferentes unas de otras. Con ella aprendí que amar a alguien con todo tu corazón, supera cualquier instinto…

Souichi lo miró desencajado. Su corazón estaba apretado y confuso.

\- ¿Acaso eso no es luchar contra la corriente? – El rubio realizó una pregunta sin siquiera pensarla. Simplemente se deslizó de su boca.

\- No negaré que antaño no pude evitar ser un sujeto sin control, pero…cuando encontré a la persona indicada, al sentir la calidez de su compañía y darme cuenta de cuánto significaba para mí…supe que no podía dejarla ir por nada del mundo, que no podía arriesgarme a perderla. – Respondió el alfa, en tono sincero - Sin importar cuántos sacrificios tengamos que hacer o cuanto esfuerzo nos tome acoplarnos el uno al otro, cada pequeño paso valdrá la pena…porque ella es perfecta para mí. No sé si sea el destino o solo una coincidencia pero…ella es la persona que siempre esperé.

Le fue imposible no pensar en él. El idiota asistente que se enamoró de un omega de espantoso carácter y que sin importar qué ocurriera o que le dijera, siempre regresaba a él. Ahora, apenas con unos días de ausencia, se sentía tan increíblemente incompleto.

 _Quisiera tanto que estés aquí…_

Su mente soltó aquella frase de manera inconsciente, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

\- Debo irme - Dijo de pronto el omega. Salió a paso rápido del consultorio ante la sorprendida mirada de Oozaki, quien únicamente lo vio alejándose sin entender.

 _Yo...no soy más que un desastre...es decir, estoy embarazado y ni siquiera sé qué debería hacer, soy un infeliz, estoy completamente perdido...pero cuando Morinaga está conmigo, cuando él me da su hombro y me apoya, cuando siento su olor..._

 _"Senpai, te amo mucho"_

 _Siempre invadiendo mi espacio, siendo tan ridículamente atento y amable...pero a la vez..._

 _"Dejaré que Senpai sea tan egoísta como quiera"_

 _Tratándome como algo preciado...poniéndose siempre en segundo lugar, como un inconsecuente_

 _"No importa lo que pasó aquí, yo estoy bien de ese modo..."_

 _Incondicional, como una mascota..._

 _"Senpai...dentro tuyo está..."_

 _Marcándome con su olor...tomando mi cuerpo de esa manera...haciéndome sentir intraquilo y confundido..._

El omega continuó caminando, sin rumbo fijo.

*o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o * *o *

Luego de un viaje algo intranquilo, Tetsuhiro regresaba finalmente a Nagoya aquella noche. Decidió tomar un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa debido a la hora avanzada.

 _Me hizo bien estar junto a mi hermano y Masaki...es hermoso sentir el ambiente de familia que se vive en aquella casa... -_ Recordaba el beta, desde la ventana del auto _\- Sirvió para darme cuenta que todo eso no lo podré tener nunca. Sé que Senpai ha desarrollado cierta dependencia hacia mí, después de todo seremos padres juntos...pero ese sentimiento...no es amor...él se encargó de dejármelo perfectamente claro._

Al llegar, acomodó sus cosas a un lado de su habitación y se apenas quitándose los zapatos, se quedó en un completo silencio que se sentía más envolvente en la oscuridad del cuarto.

\- Te amo Senpai...y por eso...tengo que dejarte ir... - Sus propias palabras parecían cuchillas cortando su corazón. Tetsuhiro era testigo de una realidad de la cual no podía escapar y luchar...ya era inútil.

A la mañana siguiente, el kohai se dirigió a la universidad con un folio de papeles bajo el brazo y un formulario lleno. Iría rumbo a la oficina del profesor Fukushima para darle su respuesta definitiva sobre en qué modalidad tomaría la maestría. El kohai hubo tomado una decisión y estaba preparado para todo lo que venga, tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Buenos días, Fukushima-sensei. - Saludó respetuoso.

\- ¡Morinaga-kun! Me alegra verte de vuelta. Veo que finalmente traes todo lo necesario. - Le sonrió el alfa, con amabilidad.

\- Estoy decidido. Aquí está todo lo que me pidió. - Respondió Tetsuhiro en tono firme.

El hombre maduro leyó con detenimiento los papeles en su mano y abrió los ojos con interés.

\- Bien Tetsuhiro, parece que todo está en orden - Fukushima cerró el folder con cuidado. - Recuerda que no hay marcha atrás en esta decisión.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta de abrió de manera sorpresiva y violenta.

\- Morinaga ¡Espera! - Gritó el recién llegado - No hagas nada estúpido o te golpearé...

\- ¿Se-senpai? - se preguntó el beta, atónito ante la entrada intempestiva.

\- ¡No pienso dejarte ir! - Aseveró fuerte el omega, apretando los dientes.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¿Están allí? Esta vez demoré alguito menos! ¿Se aburrieron? Sé que este capítulo fue más que todo desenmarañar las perspectivas y sentimientos, por lo que ha sido más diálogos que acción. Estamos muy cerquita del final de esta historia y espero les siga gustando. Incluí una traducción al español que hice de una balada coreana, me encantaría que se tomen el tiempo de escucharla y leer la traducción, porque considero que va bien con el capítulo y hasta posiblemente con el manga en general.**_

 _ **Imaginen que Souichi se la canta a Tetsuhiro.**_

 _ **Yo le doy las gracias con todo mi corazón a cada una de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de continuar apoyándome. Gracias a mi manada pingüina y mis lindas personas que leen y comentan siempre. Los quiero 3 Bienvenidos todos los comentarios y opiniones. Hasta pronto!**_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga**

 _ **Nota: ¡Hola! Solo una pequeña nota recordatoria. En el omegaverse se suele llamar "madre" a los que tienen a los bebés, sin importar si son hombres o mujeres. Sé que la mayoría conoce este dato, pero recordarlo no está de más. Asimismo, como que se me hace curioso llamar a Souichi de ese modo xD jajaja. Les dejo el penúltimo episodio de mi fic (mientras esperamos la traducción del capítulo nuevo de KSB XD)**_

 **Capítulo 8**

Durante ese domingo en la madrugada, el sueño le fue completamente esquivo. Miraba con atención las pequeñas grietas en el techo, mientras sostenía una charla con su vientre.

\- Espero que saques mi inteligencia... - Le hablaba a la pequeña barriga que aún no se asomaba - pero...deberás aprender a comunicarte bien con otros, como Morinaga ¿De acuerdo? Yo soy terrible para eso. Él es un buen chico ¿Sabes? Es muy atento, a veces tanto que exaspera, pero...sé que siempre cuidará bien de ti...

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía o simplemente no quería llegarlo a entender. Sabía perfectamente que aún si él se fuese, el fruto que crecía dentro suyo los uniría para siempre, porque Morinaga jamás los abandonaría. No obstante, todo aquello...no parecía ser suficiente.

\- Estúpido Morinaga...me vas a escuchar ¿Crees que no voy a sentir nada si te vas? - se dijo a sí mismo, con amargura.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, pudo quedarse finalmente dormido.

Una vez de mañana, despertó con el cuerpo cansado y pesadamente logró incorporarse hasta el baño. Saliendo de una ducha matutina, se fijó en el reloj para ver cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Es sumamente tarde! - Gritó el omega, asustado por la hora tan avanzada. – Maldición ¿Morinaga habrá llegado ya? Ese infeliz...

Sin siquiera probar un bocado, Souichi va lo más pronto posible a la universidad. Llegó a su laboratorio con premura y abrió la puerta de par en par.

\- ¿Morinaga? - Buscaba alrededor, sin éxito. ¿Dónde estaba? Llegar tarde no era su costumbre.

Salió presuroso para intentar buscarlo en algún salón o quizás la cafetería. No obstante apenas dio un paso afuera, Souichi percibió como el rastro de su aroma beta empezó a revolotear alrededor suyo, guiando sus pasos. Como si su antepasado fuera un feroz lobo, olfateo la esencia de su kohai hasta llegar a la oficina del profesor Fukushima, a la que acababan de cerrar la puerta.

El omega decidió esperar para no interrumpir, no podía ser tan maleducado y simplemente entrar sin ser anunciado.

 _¿De qué estarían hablando? -_ se interrogaba el rubio. - _Espera..._

Se asomó a la puerta a la ventana semiabierta, intentando escuchar algo de la conversación. Nada estaba realmente claro, hasta que el chico de cabello azulado alzó la voz.

 _"¡Estoy decidido!"_ Es lo que el rubio logra escuchar a lo lejos.

 _¿Decidido? Eso quiere decir entonces que... ¿Se irá realmente? ¿A Tokio?... -_ El rubio no salía de su asombro _\- Es decir, sé que es para estudiar la maestría pero...entonces..._

 _"Recuerda que no hay marcha atrás en tu decisión"_ \- Logró escuchar a lo lejos, en la voz de Fukushima-sensei.

 _¿Qué clase de idiota soy? Por supuesto que se debe de ir. Es lo correcto, es lo mejor para él...ya nos arreglaremos después con lo del bebé y...y...¡Mierda! No...no quiero, ¡NO NO!_

Sin anunciarse, el omega entró escandalosamente.

\- Morinaga ¡Espera! - Gritó con fuerza - No hagas nada estúpido o te golpearé...

\- ¿Se-senpai? - se preguntó el beta, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡No pienso dejarte ir! - Regañó el rubio, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

\- ¡Tatsumi-kun! Realmente me sorprendiste - Dijo de pronto el profesor Fukushima, con asombro.

\- Disculpe la intromisión profesor, pero no puedo dejar de este bobo se vaya - Replicó el Senpai - Verá, yo...

Quería continuar...pero el nudo en la garganta lo apretaba fuertemente. Ser honesto era demasiado difícil.

\- Pero Tatsumi-kun, él decidió que tomaría la maestría vía online - Continuó el alfa maduro.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Online? - preguntó el rubio, desconcertado. - Es decir ¿Por internet? ¿Es posible?

\- Sí. Es más, escribió en sus papeles que no se irá de aquí por cuestiones de familia - Comentó el profesor - Sin embargo, tengo entendido que Morinaga-kun es de Fukuoka ¿No es cierto? Entonces ¿Cuáles son esos asuntos a los que se refiere?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos con esa pregunta. Los había tomado por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Tetsuhiro se pusieron rojas como una manzana. Esquivando la mirada del profesor y con una pequeña sonrisa, se propone responder la pregunta.

\- Fukushima-sensei yo...voy a ser...pa-padre... - Dice casi titubeando, con el rostro sonrojado y emocionado. Era la primera vez que le decía a alguien sobre su futura paternidad.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es algo que definitivamente no me esperaba ¡Muchas felicidades Morinaga-kun! Ahora lo entiendo mejor - Sonríe el anciano - No sabía que ya tenías una novia formal ¿Conozco a la madre? ¿Es del campus?

\- Esto... - Tetsuhiro se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo debería responder. Posiblemente su Senpai quería mantenerlo en reserva - Verá...

Souichi estaba decidido. Sabía que era momento de enfrentar la verdad y de dejar atrás las dudas y malos entendidos.

\- Fukushima-sensei - Interrumpió el omega al beta, con seguridad - ¡Morinaga y yo seremos los padres!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? - Estupefacto, el profesor no tuvo palabras para semejante declaración.

\- Siento no haberle informado antes, pero usted sabe que el tema de mi casta no es algo de dominio público. Por favor, le pido que nos perdone por demorar tanto en decírselo.

Con total seriedad, Souichi da una respetuosa reverencia de disculpas a su profesor, quien aún no sale de su sorpresa. Tetsuhiro lo observa profundamente conmovido, ante la inesperada declaración.

\- Senpai... - Al verlo allí tan serio y decidido, el beta no pudo evitar enjugar una lágrima.

\- ¡Vaya! Esto es una sorpresa tras otra...son aún más cercanos de lo que pensé - Replicó el profesor Fukushima, con una sonrisa animada - Supongo que mi olfato ya no es igual que antes, no lo había notado.

\- No se preocupe por Morinaga, Fukushima-sensei. Me aseguraré de no irrumpir en sus horarios y verificaré que estudie sin descanso. Si me lo propongo, puedo presionarlo lo suficiente para que acabe la maestría en menos del tiempo estimado. Lo encerraré si es necesario. - Prometió descabelladamente el rubio, con total seguridad.

\- Sí...no, espera ¡¿Qué?! - Increpó con sorpresa el kohai - ...a este paso terminaré muerto antes que el pequeño aprenda a caminar...

\- Al mismo tiempo, estamos teniendo excelentes progresos en el desarrollo de los supresores. - Continuó el omega - Así que todo nuestro trabajo continuará con normalidad.

\- ¡Jajaja! Tatsumi-kun siempre tan entregado al trabajo. - Río el anciano alfa - Pero estoy realmente feliz por ambos. Me agrada que Tatsumi-kun haya decidido formar finalmente una familia y haya dejado a Morinaga-kun entrar en su corazón. Ahora que tomo mayor atención, puedo darme cuenta que su aroma ha cambiado.

Era la segunda vez que escuchaba algo como eso. Realmente era muy vergonzoso.

\- Profesor, por favor...no diga ese tipo de cosas extrañas... - Le dijo el rubio, con las orejas muy rojas y mirando hacia un lado.

Tetsuhiro se limitó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sin embargo, Tatsumi-kun no puede sobreexigirse con un bebé en camino, debe alimentarse bien y alejarse de todo lo potencialmente dañino. Cuento con Morinaga-kun para cuidarlo.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! Puede contar con ello - Le confirmó el beta, con entusiasmo.

\- Será mejor que yo me retire al laboratorio. Con permiso - El omega se voltea de regreso, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado y se va a paso ligero de la oficina, casi huyendo del lugar. Tetsuhiro terminó unas firmas finales e inmediatamente fue a buscarlo al laboratorio.

\- Senpai... - Dijo desde la puerta.

Lo vio caminando de un lado para otro alterado y confuso, colocándose un tapabocas sobre sí para empezar un nuevo experimento...o quizás para esconder el calor en sus mejillas aún latente. El beta se acercó lentamente detrás suyo sin avisar y lo abrazó por la espalda. Souichi se quedó completamente petrificado, sin saber que decir o hacer después de la bochornosa escena que protagonizó minutos atrás.

\- Me sorprendiste - Dijo de pronto el beta - Senpai fue más franco que yo y le dijo la verdad al profesor.

El rubio se quedó estático, sin voltear a mirarlo.

\- Dime ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me iría?

Desde su posición, Tetsuhiro acercó su rostro al del omega rozando su mejilla. Souichi esquivó su mirada colocando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero sin soltarse de su agarre. El aroma perfumado y suave de su kohai parecía invadir cada fibra de sus extremidades, como enredaderas que le impedían escapar de ese abrazo. Podía escuchar a su omega interior gritándole que no le soltara nunca.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que existía una modalidad en línea de aquella maestría? - Preguntó de pronto el rubio, sin mirarlo aún. - ¿En dónde estuviste toda la semana?

Finalmente Souichi estaba realizando las preguntas que lo carcomían desde hace días.

\- Te lo iba a explicar, pero no me diste oportunidad de hacerlo... - Respondió el chico de cabello azulado, en un tono casi infantil. - Y bueno...estuve en la casa de mi hermano Kunihiro, en Fukuoka. Me pidieron papeleo y algunos documentos que sólo podía conseguir en la casa de mis padres.

\- Ya veo... - Respondió el omega - Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Realmente hubiera servido de algo si te lo decía? Después de aquella pelea...supuse que lo último que querías era verme o hablarme. - Lamentó el beta. - Senpai, dime ¿De verdad no quieres que me vaya?

La pregunta estremeció al rubio de la cabeza a los pies, llenándole de nerviosismo. Por su parte, el beta volteó su rostro para mirarlo frente a frente y bajarle el tapabocas de la cara. Estaban tan increíblemente cerca que sus narices casi se estaban rozando.

\- No es...por lo que estás pensando - Replicó el rubio, sonrojado y muy poco convincente.

\- ¿Sabes? Cada vez que intento darme por vencido contigo, haces o dices algo que nuevamente me arroja a tus brazos - Dijo el kohai sin soltarlo, abriéndole su corazón - Senpai ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

El omega sintió su cuerpo tembloroso tras semejante pregunta. Había intentado descifrar la respuesta durante días.

\- Yo... - intentaba expresarse - Lo que yo...siento...

Tetsuhiro podía vislumbrar una terrible angustia en sus ojos de miel. El omega parecía aterrado de cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de su propia boca y el beta suspiró con resignación. Lo soltó suavemente y se alejó un poco.

\- Esta bien... - respondió el kohai con una sonrisa dolorosa - no tienes que responder nada, no te fuerc...

\- ¡Yo…! ¡Yo quiero que criemos a este bebé, juntos! - Le dijo finalmente, interrumpiéndolo y casi gritando, con la cara abochornada - Yo, no...No sé cómo responder a esa pregunta que me hiciste todavía pero...si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro ahora es que...- Las palabras realmente se le dificultaban - ¡Ugh! ¡Mierda! ¡Que quiero que estés a mi lado! ¡Nuestro lado! así que ¡No permitiré que te vayas!

Todas sus esperanzas se rearmaron de golpe con aquellas torpes y hermosas palabras. Lágrimas dulces empezaron a caer de los ojos esmeraldas del beta.

\- Además, además... ¡Te necesito en el laboratorio también! Es decir ¿Quién limpiaría todo lo corrosivo? - Continuó el rubio, con expresión de reproche - Y cuando me crezca el estómago ¡No podré moverme adecuadamente! ¿Lo entiendes? Es trascendental que estés allí, eres el único que entiende bien los procesos del trabajo.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el beta se acerca nuevamente a su omega y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, le regala un dulce beso en los labios de forma delicada, pero acalorada y pasional. Souichi no opuso resistencia alguna. Sentía que su corazón confundido se calmaba a través de ese calor tan relajante, tan lleno de paz.

El beta separó sus labios sin soltar su rostro, mirándole desde muy cerca, complacido. Avergonzado, su senpai intentaba evadir aquellos ojos que lo miraban como un tesoro.

\- Senpai, haz estado pensado demasiado en mí ¿Verdad? - sonrío el beta, pícaro - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría dejarte? Si has cumplido mi sueño más preciado...tener un hermoso bebé tuyo y mío. No pienso alejarme de ustedes nunca, sin importar qué.

\- Carajo, deja de ser tan cursi... - Respondió el omega, sintiendo su voluntad derretirse ante tantas cosas vergonzosas juntas.

Esa pequeña posibilidad de conseguir el cielo era suficiente para Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Solo debía esperar, estaba seguro de ello.

\- Ahh...mierda...me duele el estómago...- La atmósfera de paz se rompió de pronto cuando Souichi empezó a sentir languidez en la barriga.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? - Morinaga empieza a entrar en pánico - ¡Debemos llevarte a emergencias! ¡Rápido! Tenemos qué...

En vez de auxilio, el beta es interrumpido con un rudo coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Idiota exagerado! ¡Solo me duele porque tengo hambre! ¡Salí sin desayunar para dar contigo, tarado! - Reniega el omega, enseñándole fieramente el puño - ¡Eres extremadamente dramático! Más vale que desde ahora pongamos reglas o terminaré dejando huérfano de padre al bebé. Ahora ¡Tráeme algo de comer!

\- Sí...sí por supuesto. ¡Traeré lo mejor que tengan! ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Yo prepararé tus 3 comidas diarias desde ahora! - Afirma Tetsuhiro con una sonrisa tan amplia y brillante que hizo sonrojar a su senpai, quedándose congelado por un segundo.

\- De-de acuerdo - afirmó el rubio, esquivando la mirada. - Pero ¡También tengo hambre ahora! ¡Así que vete rápido!

\- ¡Te amo, Senpai! - Le dijo el beta - ¡Espera aquí! ¡Iré corriendo!

\- Sí, sí, apresúrate - Respondió arisco el rubio.

Apenas se alejó, Souichi tomó un hondo suspiro para intentar calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

\- Ese tonto...diciendo ese tipo de cosas, siempre tan descuidadamente... - susurró para sí mismo.

Luego de unos días, cuando estaban saliendo de su laboratorio...

\- Oye tú - Se dirigió al beta - Mañana ven temprano a mi casa. 7.00 am en punto. Tenemos algo que hacer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En día libre? ¿Algún problema con los experimentos? - Preguntó Tetsuhiro con verdadera curiosidad.

\- ¡Tú solo ven! - Ordenó el rubio, con cierto nerviosismo. - Deja de hacer preguntas. Me voy a casa.

Fue inútil insistir en que le diera una explicación, por lo que simplemente el confundido beta esperó hasta el día siguiente.

Esa mañana, Tetsuhiro llegó puntual a hasta la casa Tatsumi y el rubio ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada. Vestía de modo casual y cómodo, con unos pantalones y chaqueta de jean azul, camiseta blanca y zapatillas Converse negras de caña alta. Adorable, a los ojos de Tetsuhiro...casi parecía un rudo adolescente que lo llevaría a una cita.

\- ¡Buenos días Senpai! - Saludó el beta, sacudiendo el brazo a lo lejos.

\- Buen día. Vámonos, se hace tarde - Respondió el omega, sin decir mucho más.

Cuando llegaron hacia su destino, Morinaga se dió cuenta de cuál era la situación. Es increíble que no haya pensado en ello antes.

\- ¡La ecografía del bebé! ¡El control pre-natal! ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado en no estar atento a eso? - Lamentó el beta, preocupado. - Soy un padre horrible...

\- Cierra la bocota, estamos atrasados. - Refunfuñó el rubio, haciendo un ademán para que avance a su lado.

Era demasiado bochornoso para el omega decirle algo como " _¿Vendrías al control pre-natal conmigo?_ ". Así que simplemente lo llevó hasta allí. Las explicaciones llegaban solas. Entraron hasta el consultorio indicado para anunciar su llegada a la cita.

\- Buenos días Tatsumi-san - Saludó la profesional. Era la enfermera de la última vez - Me alegra verlo finalmente aquí para el control del bebé. Veo que esta vez llegó con su esposo.

Avergonzado, Souichi intentó responder, pero prefirió callar y no decir nada incómodo para la amable mujer madura.

Una vez en el consultorio, el sonriente obstetra preparó la camilla y colocó la pantalla a la vista de ambos. Mientras el transductor realizaba la exploración en la mano del doctor, lograban escucharse fuertemente unos pequeños sonidos constantes.

Mientras el omega intentaba descifrar correctamente los gráficos en pantalla, el padre primerizo a su lado temblaba emocionado sin alejar su vista de la pantalla. Como acto reflejo, alzó una de las manos de Souichi y la apretó suavemente con las suyas.

El beta estaba totalmente al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa. Su corazón se sentía cálido y en paz como nunca antes.

\- Parece ser que todo se encuentra muy bien - Pronunció finalmente el obstetra - ¿Escuchan los sonidos de sus corazones?

\- Doctor...eso que dijo sonó como un guión de telenovela. Creí que era un profesional... - Respondió el omega, intuyendo que se referían a él y su asistente.

\- ¡Jaja! Tatsumi-san es divertido. Me refiero a los bebés. Se encuentran en perfecta forma y con el crecimiento adecuado.

\- ¡¿Ehh?!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es verdad, hoy es su primer control. - Respondió el médico ante la sorpresa. - Dejaré que los vean mejor.

Pálidos como un papel, observaron como el doctor movía un poco más el instrumento, colocando claramente en pantalla dos puntos claros y sobresalientes.

\- ¿Los ven mejor allí? - Pregunta el profesional con una gran sonrisa - Son gemelos ¡Felicitaciones!

Su vista se congeló ante la imagen. Ya no sabían si los latidos que se escuchaban eran los de sus bebés o los suyos.

\- Están en el tamaño adecuado y todo sin problemas. Eso sí, Tatsumi-san, recuerde tomar mucho ácido fólico y venir regularmente a hacerse controles ecográficos. - Indicó el médico - Los gemelos necesitan ser monitoreados con mayor frecuencia. Déjenme imprimir las imágenes para ustedes.

Ambos jóvenes continuaban en un estado de estupefacción permanente, mirando a la nada.

\- Dos... - Tetsuhiro fue el primero en romper el silencio - Senpai, son dos...

\- Morinaga... - Murmuró, girando su cabeza para verlo - ¿Qué clase de beta eres tú?

\- ¡Senpai soy tan feliz! - Vocifera el beta, abrazándolo ahora. - Prometo que trabajaré muy duro para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- Definitivamente no estaba preparado para nada de esto... - Afirmó el omega, tragando saliva y en un estado de sorpresa permanente.

Este era el principio de una aventura doblemente inesperada para Tetsuhiro y Souichi.

Algunos días después...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Respondió la multitud en la casa Tatsumi.

Se llevaban a cabo dos videollamadas: La primera a Souji Tatsumi desde Sumatra, Indonesia. La segunda a Tomoe y Kurokawa, desde Estados Unidos. En la sala, la tía Matsuda y la joven Kanako se encontraban boquiabiertas, sin estar seguras de si lo que escuchaban era verdad.

\- Nii-san eso quiere decir que Morinaga-san y tú...

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, niña! ¡Eres demasiado joven! - Refunfuñó el mayor, interrumpiendo a su hermana, con mucha vergüenza.

El kohai se encontraba sentado al lado de su senpai, completamente enrojecido ante las palabras de la pequeña.

\- Pero Nii-san, también me hablaron de eso en la escuela. - Replicó la jovencita - Además soy alfa y ya tuve mi primer...

\- ¡Basta ya! ¡Guarda silencio! - Gritó el omega, en pánico. Escuchar que su hermanita hablando sobre su maduración sexual le ponía los nervios de punta, a pesar de ser un profesional del tema.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar un llanto intentando reprimirse sin éxito. Era la videollamada de Souji-san.

\- No puedo creerlo...nunca pensé que esto pasaría...seré abuelo ¡Tendré 2 nietos! - Hecho un mar de lágrimas, el padre los Tatsumi - Hana-san debe estar muy contenta desde el cielo...

\- Viejo... - Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en el rostro del omega.

\- ¡Felicidades Sou-kun! ¡Y por supuesto a Morinaga-kun! - Continuó Souji - En unos meses estaré con ustedes para el nacimiento de los pequeños.

\- Más te vale viejo descuidado, o les diré que su abuelo murió devorado por una escarabajo gigante... - Respondió burlón el mayor de hijos los Tatsumi.

\- Cuidaré bien de toda la familia, Tatsumi-san. - Respondió el beta en agradecimiento. - Daré lo mejor.

\- Nii-san, estoy tan feliz por ustedes. - Comentó Tomoe desde la otra videollamada – Díganme ¿Tienen planes de casarse pronto?

Souichi estuvo a punto de atorarse con su propia saliva al oír el comentario.

\- Verán… - Apenado, Tetsuhiro no estaba seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta. – Nosotros no…somos exactamente…

\- Tiempo – interrumpió el omega – Eso es algo que se verá con el tiempo. Por ahora estamos bien así.

Tetsuhiro lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba aquello, pero escucharlo lo hizo realmente feliz. Aún si lo suyo no tenía nombre, aún si ese "tiempo" no llegara nunca, seguiría siendo feliz así como estaban. Juntos era suficiente.

Pacíficamente entre trabajo, síntomas y contratiempos, los meses pasaron.

\- Rayos ¡Se cayó! y yo que no alcanzo esta mierda…. – Intentando agacharse con dificultad, Souichi flexiona sus piernas y se apoya en una encimera para recoger una libreta de notas.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Qué haces? – El beta aparece en el laboratorio y recoge en su lugar el cuaderno – Está a punto de empezar tu licencia y aun así te sigues esforzando de más.

\- Gracias por recordármelo, maldito… - Respondió el omega, malgeniado. – Justo cuando ya estamos sintetizando el medicamento para hacer las primeras pruebas, tengo que salir de aquí obligatoriamente con solo 5 meses y medio.

Puesto que los gemelos son un embarazo de constante supervisión y de cuidado para un hombre, las autoridades universitarias decidieron adelantar un poco su licencia de maternidad. Esto por un lado, debido a la gran consideración que le tenían como profesional y la importancia de llevar un buen embarazo. Mientras que por otro lado, porque definitivamente no era fácil hacer ciertos esfuerzos con un vientre considerablemente crecido.

Los meses hubieron pasado rápido entre cuidados y trabajo. El kohai además de trabajar y estudiar en la maestría, hacía de todo para que a Souichi no le faltara ningún tipo de cuidado. El rubio hubo subido varios kilos ya, pero Tetsuhiro parecía más delgado por el exceso de esfuerzo.

\- Senpai… - pronunció el beta, con timidez – Como sabes, dentro de unos días debo ir a Tokio a tomar mis clases presenciales por un par de semanas y….ehm…me estaba preguntando si tal vez tú, hoy…quisieras quedarte conmigo en mi departamento.

Ese pedido dejo al rubio sorprendido. Era indudable que ambos estuvieron acercándose más en los últimos meses, pero una propuesta como esa era...

\- ¿No crees que estoy un poco gordo para intentar hacerlo conmigo? - respondió el omega, acusador.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Senpai, te equivocas! Yo no estoy queriendo lograr nada contigo - Respondió Tetsuhiro, indignado - Además, a mí no me importa tu peso...

\- Proponerle algo así a un hombre embarazado ¿Eres algún tipo de fetichista? Qué pervertido... - Recriminó Souichi.

\- ¡Senpai no es eso! Solamente quería pasar un rato contigo y con los bebés antes de irme... - Replicó, mirándolo apenado - Realmente te extrañaré en mi ausencia y...deseaba que compartiéramos algo de tiempo, solo eso...

No estaba seguro si era él o la sensibilidad típica de un omega embarazado, pero era imposible no sucumbir ante aquellos ojos tristes. Por otro lado, todo lo que Tetsuhiro hacía por el omega tampoco pasaba desapercibido.

\- De acuerdo... - Afirma el rubio, esquivando la mirada del beta - Ehm...bueno, realmente estaba cansado de estar en casa...allí Kanako se la pasa vigilándome todo el tiempo, es demasiado protectora y deja su aroma por toda la habitación.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! - El rostro del beta se iluminó nuevamente - Entonces, compremos algunas cosas, le prepararé a Senpai lo que desee para cenar.

Llegaron al departamento de Tetsuhiro con las provisiones necesarias y el beta puso manos a la obra. El rubio podía percibir esa esencia tan llena de paz, como un jardín al amanecer. _No fue una mala idea venir_ , pensó.

Luego de una cena deliciosa donde Souichi pareció comerse hasta los platos, conversaron un rato acerca de la maestría, los nuevos cursos de especialización y del omega que se sentía desolado al no poder beber alcohol. Mientras hablaban, el beta no podía dejar de mirar como el vientre de Senpai hubo crecido tan adorablemente.

\- Bueno debo ir a darme un baño - Dijo el rubio de pronto, levantándose del sofá.

\- Entiendo Senpai. Si deseas utilizar la bañera, puedo ayudarte a acomodarte allí - ofreció Tetsuhiro, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡NO! - increpó el omega, en tono nervioso y enérgico - Es decir, no...No usaré la bañera, solamente me quedaré parado en la ducha, no tendré problemas así.

\- Como prefieras... - Respondió Morinaga, algo extrañado por la iracunda reacción. - Te daré algo de mi ropa de dormir.

Dentro de su habitación, el beta se quitaba los jeans para colocarse algo más cómodo. Asimismo, sacaba de sus cajones un pijama más ancha para Souichi...aunque se sentía dudoso. El pantalón podía estirarse mucho, pero la camiseta ¿Le quedaría?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, su senpai estaba saliendo de la ducha hasta la habitación de la manera más curiosa. Como la bata de baño no le cerraba correctamente, el rubio hubo cubierto graciosamente su barriga y pecho con una gran toalla alrededor, como si de una chica se tratara. Tetsuhiro no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido, maldito? - Gritoneó el omega, con el rostro sonrosado - ¡Vamos! ¡Vete de aquí, debo ponerme ese pijama!

\- Pero no tienes de que avergonzarte...

\- ¡Fuera! - respondió el rubio sin dejarlo continuar. - ¡Déjame vestir en paz!

Tetsuhiro salió de la habitación algo preocupado por el tamaño del pijama. Por otro lado, le extrañaba mucho que Senpai estuviera tan nervioso.

 _¿Qué pasará por su cabeza? ¿Tiene miedo que le haga algo?_ \- pensaba el chico de ojos verdosos.

Se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando en eso escucha a lo lejos un extraño alarido.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Carajo! - Se escucha desde la habitación.

Preocupado, se dirige apresurado hasta allí y abre la puerta sin anunciarse. La escena que veía frente a sus ojos era difícil de procesar, porque no sabía si morir de risa o de ternura.

Souichi estaba atorado en la camiseta. Se la colocó de modo que entrara sea como sea, pero al empezar a apretarle, decidió quitársela nuevamente. No obstante, estaba tan ajustada de los brazos que al sacársela, se quedó atorada mientras traía los brazos arriba, con la camiseta tapándole la cara y dejando el resto de su pecho y vientre al aire.

Hubiera sido capaz de tomar una fotografía en ese instante, pero posiblemente su senpai lo descubriría y lo golpearía para siempre.

\- Senpai, te-te ayudaré ¡No-no sigas moviéndote! - Auxilió el beta, intentando contener la risa ante la situación.

\- Puedo escuchar cómo te aguantas reírte de mí, tarado... - Respondió el rubio haciendo una rabieta, con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba e inmóvil.

Con la delicadeza suficiente para no lastimarlo, le quita la camiseta haciendo un poco de fuerza y dejando descubierta la parte superior de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Esa era la camiseta más grande que tenías? - Increpó el omega - ¡Idiota! ¡¿No te das cuenta que tengo dos bebés en la barriga?!

A pesar de los reclamos, el beta ya no estaba escuchando. Se quedó absortó, mirando ese vientre abultado y hermoso como una brillante luna llena. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, Souichi intentó taparse parcialmente con la toalla que utilizó minutos antes.

\- Senpai... - Morinaga se arrodilló frente a el omega, quien estaba sentado - ¿Puedes dejar que te vea?

\- ¡No! Deja de mirarme - Respondió el omega con el rostro de tomate - Yo...me veo enorme...

Souichi parecía estarse encogiendo tras la toalla. Acaso ¿Su Senpai estaba avergonzado por cómo se ve su cuerpo?

El omega no hubo expuesto su barriga desnuda desde que los niños empezaron a crecer.

\- Por favor - Rogó el beta, sonriente - Déjame verte...

Algo en esa voz, el fulgor en aquella mirada, ese suave perfume que parecía mecerlo sobre un lecho de girasoles.

\- No... - Negó nuevamente, pero sus fuerzas estaban flaqueando.

Su cuerpo no solo estaba cambiando de tamaño, sino que era mucho más sensible a cualquier tipo de estímulo. Sabía que si el beta lo tocaba, podría ser peligroso para su voluntad.

\- Solo un instante, lo prometo - Volvió a suplicar el de cabellos azulados.

A regañadientes y sin poder negarse, Souichi se quitó lentamente la toalla de encima, dejándose ver frente al "culpable" de tanta confusión.

Morinaga quien aún se encontraba arrodillado, posó con cuidado ambas manos sobre el vientre creciente. De cerca podía ver las pequeñas marcas de esa piel que se estiraba para proteger a sus pequeños pasajeros dentro, salvaguardándolos de todo peligro en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Con cuidado, Tetsuhiro apoyó su cabeza sobre la redonda barriga, para sentir que ya podía tocarlos. Era inevitable el deseo de tenerlos a su lado ahora mismo.

\- Eres malditamente vergonzoso... - dijo el rubio en voz baja, completamente abochornado.

\- ¡Hola bebés! ¿Pueden escucharme? - Preguntó tiernamente el beta a sus pequeños.

\- Claro que pueden escucharte, idiota. - Respondió Souichi en su nombre - Los oídos terminan de desarrollarse luego de las primeras 14 semanas y yo tengo más de 5 meses y medio. ¿Cómo aprobaste Biología básica I?

\- Senpai tiene razón - Respondió risueño, alzando la cabeza para verlo de frente. - Algún día ellos también serán hombres tan inteligentes como tú.

Ambos estaban realmente cerca.

El beta bajó la mirada un poco al darse cuenta de un detalle especial. Los pequeños pezones rosa de su senpai ahora eran bastante más notorios que la última vez que los vio, con una aureola más ancha y un pecho más redondeado. La sola imagen tiño de rojo las mejillas de Tetsuhiro.

Sin decir una palabra más, se acercó hasta uno de sus pechos y los colocó en su boca.

\- ¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Qué estás haciendo! - Gritó ante el ataque sorpresivo, intentando sacarlo de allí. No obstante y lejos de salir, el kohai lo succionó de pronto, pasando su lengua justo en la punta. Sintió como todo el cuerpo del omega se estremeció, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido.

\- Infeliz, lo hiciste a propósito... - Reclamó el rubio.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero sus hormonas omega estaban a punto de ebullición por todo su cuerpo. El embarazo lo hacía un blanco fácil ante los estímulos del beta, y sabía que su omega interior estaba desesperado por atención. _¡Qué vergonzoso!_ pensaba.

Tetsuhiro alzó su mano libre para empezar a acariciar con delicadeza el otro pecho de Souichi.

\- Ya-ya es...suficiente - Aseveró el rubio, con el pecho agitado. Las caricias empezaban a hacer efecto en él.

Sin soltarlo, el beta se levantó de sus rodillas y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Sin pedir mayor autorización, atacó directamente a su boca.

Exploró con paciencia la húmeda lengua de su superior, chocando sus labios sin apenas respirar. Le propinó un beso profundo, sin dejar de estimular sus pezones con ambas manos. Un momento después, se separaron para poder recobrar el aliento. El rostro de ambos se encontraba completamente afiebrado.

\- Te amo Senpai - Pronunció Morinaga, empezando a sobajear con descaro aquellos botones color rosa en sus pechos, completamente endurecidos.

Sin embargo y en medio de todo aquello, la vibración de un ligero golpeteo resonaba entre los dos, sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Será que...? - Tetsuhiro se congeló por un segundo. Bajo nuevamente la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el omega.

\- ¡Oh! Se mueven - Respondió el rubio, sintiendo un remezón en su cuerpo.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Puedo sentir sus pataditas! - El beta alzó la voz emocionado, con la respiración agitándose. - ¡Finalmente las puedo sentir!

\- Hace unos días no me dejaron dormir - Replicó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? Senpai, ellos ya había empezado a patear y... ¡No me lo dijiste! - Afirmó Tetsuhiro, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué querías? Era de madrugada - Respondió el omega, con apatía.

\- Eres tan malo… ¡Están pateando de nuevo! - El futuro padre pegó aún más los oídos a la pancita del rubio.

La emoción del momento parecía alejar cualquier enojo en la mente de Tetsuhiro. Souichi se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba tímida en sus labios.

\- ¡Hey, tú! ¿Vas a dejar que me dé un maldito resfriado? - Reclamó enojado - ¡Estoy sin camiseta desde hace rato! ¡Trae algo que me quede de una vez!

\- Pero Senpai...acaso tu y yo no íbamos a...

\- ¡Hacer nada! - Respondió el rubio, con la cara rojiza como cereza - Además ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así con ellos despiertos? ¡¿Qué clase de madre sería?!

\- Pe-pe-pero sabes tan bien como yo que eso no...

\- ¿Quieres que me enferme? ¡Trae algo para colocarme encima! ¡Y también sal por algo de sushi, rápido! - Ordenó el omega.

Resignado, el beta se levanta para buscar una camiseta más cómoda para cubrir a su amado.

Por su parte, Souichi se sintió aliviado de que su tonta excusa funcionó. Un beso más y de seguro no lo hubiera en paz durante toda la noche.

* o * * o * * o * * o * * o * * o * * o * * o * * o *

Fue así como pasaron algunos meses más, entre experimentos, avances, antojos y estudios.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para el alumbramiento, ya que la cesárea de los pequeños estaba programada para dentro de 3 semanas. El omega se sentía grande, pesado y bastante más agotado de lo normal en aquellos días. Por su parte, a Tetsuhiro le tocaba partir nuevamente a Tokio por dos semanas como estaba programado cada 4 meses debido a su maestría, por lo que regresaría con tiempo de sobra para el gran día. Antes de partir, Souichi se armó de valor durante semanas para proponerle algo que….era realmente difícil de decir.

El beta no podía dar fe a lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Deja de mirarme como un idiota – Souichi volteó el rostro para no verlo – ¡Pero no malinterpretes nada! No es que yo necesite de tu cuidado o algo así, es solo qué…me parece lo más sensato ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo, ambos tenemos una doble responsabilidad que afrontar, además…te la pasas diciendo que no te quieres despegar de ellos, así que sería lo más lógico ¿Me equivoco?

Con toda la cara ruborizada y sin decir ninguna palabra, Tetsuhiro asiente moviendo la cabeza.

¿Acaso era un sueño que le estuviera proponiendo eso? ¿Justamente ÉL?

\- Bien – Confirma el rubio, volteándose con la intención de retirarse. No obstante, los fuertes brazos del más joven lo envuelven por la cintura.

Souichi se siente demasiado voluminoso y embelesado por ese perfume que no tiene fuerzas para detenerlo.

\- Senpai, estoy tan feliz - Pronuncia el beta, apoyando su nariz contra la cabeza de su mayor, aspirando fuertemente el aroma de sus cabellos – Ahora podremos estar más tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Qué acaso no nos vemos prácticamente todos los días? – Replicó el rubio, fingiendo indiferencia.

Aun sin admitirlo, sabía muy bien que su agitada respiración no mentía.

Después de todo ¿Quién pensaría que él le propondría vivir juntos? Pero tenía sentido. Su casa era grande, la universidad no estaba tan lejos y en un tiempo, Kanako se iría a estudiar a un internado para señoritas alfa fuera de la prefectura, gracias a sus notas sobresalientes. Además, el cuarto de los bebés ya estaba listo dentro de su casa ¿Qué lógica tendría para Morinaga vivir en otro lugar?

Sin duda, el beta era excelente para todo lo que él no podría hacer, necesitaba de su apoyo.

 _Todo por el bien de los niños, principalmente eso. Nada más que eso, nada más…_ \- decía el omega para sí.

Durante el embarazo, Tetsuhiro sabía que forzar a su Senpai era algo completamente infructuoso, por lo que siempre fue paciente y esperó el momento adecuado para proponérselo. Mas nunca imaginó que sería él quien lo haría.

Si hay algo que es predecible en esta vida, es que es impredecible. Tan impredecible como dos pequeños gemelos que no pueden esperar a salir del vientre de su madre. Apenas a 1 semana de la partida del beta, los dolores del parto empezaron repentinamente una mañana.

\- ¡Maldición! Mi vientre duele…mucho – Gimió el omega.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Holi! ¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome! Ya estamos llegando al final de Don't let me go y me siento muy feliz por todas las muestras de cariño que recibo mediante sus comentarios, me siento honrada. Disculpen si me alargué con el capítulo (estos últimos han sido más largos de lo habitual) pero quería terminar hasta ese punto. Espero no demorar con el último episodio, ya que me estaré mudando y eso podría llegar a retrasarlo un poco (espero que no sea necesario xD haré mi mejor esfuerzo), es probable que agregue también una canción más en vídeo! Nuevamente gracias por todo y ojalá no se hayan aburrido.**_

 _ **¡Besitos a cada uno de los que me leen! ¡Saludos a la manada polloverse! xD**_


	9. Capítulo 9 (Final)

**Don't let me go**

 **Fanfic basado en el manga Koisuru Boukun de Hinako Takanaga**

 **Capítulo 9 (Final)**

Era un día tranquilo y soleado en Tokio, el verano estaba acercándose. Los últimos meses fueron honestamente agotadores. Dos niños en camino, una maestría bastante difícil y una investigación en Nagoya que finalmente rendía frutos. En breve se encontraría compartiendo la casa familiar de los Tatsumi junto a su senpai, pagando por supuesto todo lo correspondiente y siendo de ayuda lo más posible. A pesar de sentirse más cerca de su corazón, el beta entendía que Souichi aún era renuente a algún tipo de relación formal propiamente dicha.

 _Senpai dijo aquella vez a su familia que necesitaba tiempo para que no hagan más preguntas de las necesarias y yo estuve bien con eso, pero...ultimamente y con la llegada de los niños tan cerca, debo admitir que empiezo a sentirme impaciente...es decir, estamos juntos ¿No? Me ha dejado acercarme, me ha dejado besarlo, aun cuando después se haga el desentendido. ¡Y además viviremos en la misma casa! Todo debería estar bien así, no hay mentiras ni nada que ocultarle a nadie. Pero... él ¿me ama?_

Ámbos jóvenes estaban inevitablemente unidos para siempre, eso era verdad. Pero decir que eran una pareja formal era...algo lejano.

Ese mediodía mientras Tetsuhiro sacaba algunos libros de la biblioteca, su teléfono comenzó a sonar frenéticamente. Ante la molesta mirada de los otros lectores, salió a contestar con prisa viendo el nombre de "Kanako Tatsumi" en el registro.

\- ¡Morinaga-san!¡Morinaga-san! - Gritoneaba la pequeña alfa, con la voz visiblemente agitada - ¡Nii-san entró en labor de parto! ¡Estaba llorando de dolor! ¡Nunca lo había visto así!

\- ¡Cálmate! Cálmate Kanako-chan y explícame lo que te dijo el médico. - Por el bien de la más joven, Tetsuhiro intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la serenidad en su voz.

\- El doctor dijo que su presión aumentó mucho. Nii-san gritaba de dolor en el vientre y en la cabeza. Estamos en el Hospital General. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo - Sollozaba la pequeña, haciendo más desesperante la situación para el futuro padre.

\- Voy para allá. - Y cortó.

No solicitó ningún permiso para ausentarse ni se preocupó por ningún exámen o equipaje. Únicamente corroboró su billetera y salió corriendo en busca del primer vuelo para Nagoya. Así llegaría mucho más rápido.

Luego de un viaje intranquilo, finalmente el beta llegó hasta el centro médico para encontrarse con Kanako, acompañada de su tía Matsuda. Al verlo, la pequeña fue corriendo a abrazarlo en llanto.

\- Tengo miedo Morinaga-san - Le dijo de golpe la joven Tatsumi - Nii-san insistía en regresar al laboratorio estos días, decía que su fórmula estaba muy cerca de funcionar. Él no me escuchó, dijo que estaba bien y se iba. Sus pies estaban muy hinchados.

\- Lo que dice Kanako-chan es cierto - Continuó Matsuda-san - Sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quién lo pare. No nos escuchó y aunque se veía cansado por el embarazo, seguía llendo al laboratorio. Es como si quisiera trabajar en nombre de todo el tiempo que estuvo descansando.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Senpai tiene que ser tan terco? - Renegaba Tetsuhiro, casi al borde del llanto.

Una enfermera presurosa llegó hasta la sala de espera.

\- ¿La familia de Tatsumi-san? - Preguntó la profesional. Todos afirmaron. - Los bebés han nacido sin complicaciones, llegaron justo a tiempo. Sin embargo, Tatsumi-san tuvo serios problemas debido a un cuadro de hipertensión severa y va a tener que quedarse en cama. Debe permanecer hospitalizado y en observación mientras la medicación y el descanso hacen efecto.

\- ¿Podemos pasar a verlos? - Preguntó el beta, angustiado.

\- En breve podrán ver a los bebés en la sala de maternidad, pero Tatsumi-san requiere descanso y por ahora no les será posible. - Afirmó la mujer.

Nunca hubieran imaginado que tan ansiado y feliz evento terminaría de esa forma.

Poco después, les indicaron que los bebés ya se encontraban en la mencionada sala. A través del cristal, Tetsuhiro veía con una sonrisa melancólica a los dos retoños con la placa de "TATSUMI" debajo. El poco cabello que tenían era oscuro como el suyo. Uno de ellos estaba profundamente dormido mientras el otro movía sus diminutos brazos y pies de un lado hacia otro, como experimentando ese nuevo hábitat.

 _Senpai, son hermosos_ \- Pensaba el beta para sí, sin poder evitar las lágrimas de angustia brotando de sus mejillas.

\- Se parecen mucho a Morinaga-san - Pronunció Kanako, quien se encontraba parada a su lado - Sé que mi Nii-san es fuerte...nosotros debemos serlo también.

La joven impregnaba de su aroma a Tetsuhiro, como queriendo protegerlo de su tristeza. Era increíble para el beta cómo aquella niña asustada hace un rato, ahora mostraba gran fuerza Sin duda, será una gran líder alfa cuando sea mayor.

Algún tiempo después, la enfermera dio el permiso requerido para que puedan entrar a ver a Souichi. No obstante, indicó que no podían estar allí los tres, por lo que Morinaga decidió que Kanako-chan y Matsuda debían de entrar primero.

Cuando fue su turno, intentó apretar fuertemente los dientes y contraer sus pómulos para no llorar. Ver a ese hombre tan enérgico con una máscara de oxígeno y conectado a un suero le partía el corazón. No obstante, dormía con una expresión pacífica en su rostro.

\- Te vas a poner bien Senpai, te lo prometo - Le dice el beta, mirándolo tiernamente - Ellos están muy bien ¿Sabes? Todo gracias a ti. Me siento tan orgulloso...

Morinaga no puede seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos y empieza a sollozar en silencio. Aquella fue una noche larga, la más larga de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, aparecieron Kurokawa y Tomoe en el hospital. Ambos adelantaron su viaje a Japón debido las circunstancias. Después de visitarlo, se dirigieron a conocer a los pequeños que permanecían aún bajo el cuidado de las enfermeras.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en sus nombres, Morinaga-kun? - Preguntó un risueño Tomoe, mientras cargaba a un inquieto pequeño. Apenas tenía un día de nacido y parecía estar siempre activo.

\- Por ser el mayor, pensé que lo correcto sería llamarlo Souichiro. - Respondió con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Y este pequeño? - Preguntó Kurokawa, quien sostenía en sus brazos al otro bebé.

\- Él realmente es muy tranquilo, me gusta llamarlo Yamato. Sin embargo, esperaré a que Senpai despierte para ver si lo aprueba. - La expresión en su rostro se apesadumbró.

\- No te preocupes Morinaga-kun, Nii-san es la persona más testaruda que conozco, no se rendirá en su recuperación. Solamente necesita un poco de descanso y estará bien en poco tiempo. - Sonrió esperanzado el beta, dándole ánimos.

Kurokawa y Tomoe se ofrecieron a pasar la noche en el hospital, pero Tetsuhiro no tenía planeado separarse ni un segundo de su Senpai. Además, era evidente su gran cansancio después de un viaje tan largo sin siquiera haber comido adecuadamente.

Sentado al lado de la cama de Souichi, el beta cabeceaba a momentos, intentando conciliar un poco de sueño sin alejarse de él. Antes de sumergirse en el descanso, se sobresaltó al ver los dedos de su senpai empezando a moverse.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Estás despierto? ¿Puedes oírme? - Preguntaba emocionado. - Llamaré inmediatamente a la enfermera.

El omega entreabría lentamente los ojos, sin fuerzas.

\- Mori...na... - balbuceaba el rubio. El adormecimiento no le permitía articular palabras.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Por fin estás despertando! - Afirmaba el chico de cabello azulado, tomando con delicadeza la mano de su superior y casi al borde del llanto.

\- Lo..los...be... - Intentaba continuar, sus ojos no podían abrirse del todo.

\- Los bebés están muy bien. Son maravillosos y dentro de poco los vas a conocer. - Le sonreía el beta, envuelto en lágrimas de alegría. - Kanako-chan, Matsuda-san, Tomoe-kun y Kurokawa-san estuvieron aquí, pero les dije que se fueran a descansar. No se despegaron de tí ni un momento.

Souichi asomaba en su rostro un esbozo de sonrisa. Si los que amaba estaban bien, todo estaba bien.

En su letargo, Souichi extendió su mano y la abrió con lentitud, posándola sobre la mejilla del beta. Correspondiéndole, Tetsuhiro tomó esa palma sobre su rostro y se frotó suavemente en ella, impregnándose de su débil aroma omega.

\- Te amo Senpai, gracias por todo.- Le dijo el beta, sintiendo todo el amor del mundo encerrado en esa pequeña caricia.

\- Yo tam...bién... - Respondió el omega.

Dicho esto, cerró nuevamente los ojos.

\- ¿Se-se-senpai?

La respiración de Tetsuhiro parecía entrecortarse ante esa respuesta, mientras un pesado letargo por los fuertes medicamentos volvieron a sumirlo en un sueño profundo. Tetsuhiro sabía que insistir en escucharlo sería imprudente, por lo que tragó grueso mientras guardaba miles de preguntas en su interior.

¿Realmente hubo correspondido sus sentimientos o solo fue su imaginación?

A la mañana siguiente, la familia Tatsumi se apersonó al hospital acompañados de su padre Souji, quien acababa de llegar de Sumatra. Ante la notable mejoría, Souichi fue transportado a otro cuarto más cómodo y donde todos podían entrar sin problemas. Todos esperaron pacientemente a que finalmente despertara.

\- ¡Sou-kun! - Lo abrazó Souji, abrazándolo frenéticamente - ¡Hijo mío! ¡Vine corriendo para acá! Estaba tan preocupado, tan desconsolado.

\- Apenas abro mis ojos y...me encuentro con semejante escándalo - Dice el rubio aún débil, pero recibiendo el abrazo de papá.

\- No seas exagerado, estoy bien viejo - Respondió el rubio, algo más despierto.

\- Estábamos muy preocupados por la salud de Nii-san - Continuó Tomoe, con una pequeña lágrima corriendo en su mejilla. - Nos alegra ver que estás bien ahora. Por cierto, Isogai-san te envió unas flores de felicitación.

\- Si tuviera fuerzas, las tiraría por el inodoro...pero en vista de que no las tengo, solo agradécele de mi parte. - Replicó el omega, con su plena sinceridad.

Detrás de él, Kanako llega con uno de los pequeños bebés en brazos.

\- Nii-san, él es tu hijo mayor Souichiro-chan. - Lo extendió cuidadosamente de entre sus brazos.

\- Y el dormilón, Yamato-chan. - Ayudado por la enfermera, Tomoe colocó al segundo bebé cerca suyo con mucha delicadeza.

\- Aún no están oficialmente registrados - Recalcó el padre los gemelos - Porque primero estoy esperando la aprobación de Senpai.

\- Son buenos nombres. - Le responde el rubio, mirando a los pequeños.

El omega colocó a sus niños en ambos brazos y los observó atentamente. Las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa brillante, sincera y hermosa, algo que ninguno de los presentes recordaba haber visto nunca. La escena era tan única que Kurokawa se aventuró a sacarle una fotografía con su cámara.

\- Aleja tu flash de mis bebés, puedes asustarlos - Renegó Souichi, regresando a su típico ceño fruncido. - Además ¡Es de día, tarado!

\- Era una bonita escena, quería retratarla - Respondió su cuñado, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué clases de confianzas son esas? Aún te debo una paliza, corruptor de menores - Respondió gruñendo. - ¿Acaso crees que algo cambió entre nosotros?

Ni siquiera en un momento como ese le daría tregua por llevarse a su adorado hermanito. No obstante, fue inevitable tomarse una foto familiar poco después.

Una semana después, Souichi regresó a casa para empezar su recuperación de la cesárea. Por su parte, Tetsuhiro tuvo que reprogramar el curso de maestría que perdió por el nacimiento de sus hijos, presentando los papeles de justificación para no perder su beca.

\- Pareciera que Souichiro únicamente se tranquiliza contigo. Siempre llora cuando lo cargo mucho tiempo y se supone que mi aroma omega debería serenarlo. - Le comenta al beta, hablando más con curiosidad científica que preocupación materna. - En cambio, Yamato se duerme enseguida.

\- Sou-chan es inquieto, pero pronto se acostumbrará mejor a ti, Senpai - Le responde con cariño.

Colocan a ambos con cuidado en la cuna y se retiran de la habitación.

\- Senpai hay algo que...quería preguntarte - Comenta Tetsuhiro, con las mejillas ligeramente rosa.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Sobre qué? - Le responde el rubio extrañado, alzando una ceja.

\- Decidí ser paciente y esperar a que te recuperes primero, así que ahora ya siento que puedo decírtelo - Afirma el asistente, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo - Hace algunas semanas en el hospital pues tú...dijiste algo que no he podido olvidar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- Yo recuerdo que estuve en cama desde que empezó el dolor hasta que vi a los bebés por primera vez. ¿Hablamos en algún momento?

El mareo producido por los medicamentos logró que fuera más honesto con sus sentimientos en ese entonces, pero difícilmente podría recordarlo en ese estado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Honestamente no lo recuerdo - Preguntó el omega, quien no mentía.

\- No es algo fácil de decir - Suspiró Morinaga, resignado. - Pero sé perfectamente que estabas cansado y medicado.

\- Lo que dije ¿Era algo bueno? - preguntó con curiosidad. En lugar de una respuesta, recibió una pequeña sonrisa por parte del beta.

El omega lo pensó por unos segundos, mirándolo confuso. Sea lo que fuera, parecía ser muy importante para su kohai.

\- Lo que haya dicho, seguramente es verdad - Recalcó el rubio - Bajo los efectos de los vasodilatadores y otros componentes antihipertensivos, es seguro que mis argumentos salieron con la mayor naturalidad.

Oír ese extraño parlamento emocionó al joven padre, dándole un fuerte abrazo de improviso.

\- ¡Me haces tan feliz Senpai! - Le dijo el beta, colocando cariñosamente la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Hey, suéltame - Respondió con sorpresa, aunque no se esforzó mucho en romper el abrazo. - Ahora sí me vas a decir ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?

Tetsuhiro continuó junto a él sin responder, aspirando fuertemente el aroma de sus cabellos. Saber que era amado era más que suficiente, incluso enterándose de esa forma. Funcionaba para ambos y eso era lo único que importaba.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Dímelo de una vez! - Insistía el omega, empezando a enojarse.

No obstante, los quejidos de Souichiro empezaron a resonar desde su habitación, seguido por su gemelo quien le hizo eco.

\- No te preocupes Senpai, yo atenderé esta vez. - La campana lo salvó justo a tiempo. El rubio lo vio alejarse alegremente.

 _Si fue algo bueno, supongo que está bien_ \- Pensó Souichi para sí, dirigiéndose a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo vuelva a decir...y ese día llegó cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Un tiempo después, Souichi y Tetsuhiro viajaron a Tokio para la graduación y entrega de su título de maestría. Esa noche, luego de darle sus felicitaciones y manifestarle su orgullo, finalmente pronunció entre sábanas las palabras que su amado tanto soñaba escuchar.

 _"Te...amo"_

Así las dudas desaparecieron para siempre.

*0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0* *0*

Podían escucharse sus pequeños pasos por toda la casa, bajando las escaleras rápidamente como si estuviera a punto de caer. Un niño de cabellera oscura y ojos color miel corría desnudo por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Ven acá, mocoso malcriado! - Le gritaba el omega, llevando una toalla colgada al hombro.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡No pienso darme un baño y no me obligarás! - Desafiaba su pequeño oponente.

\- Souichiro, por última vez ¡Regresa a ese mald...! - Intentaba no usar palabrotas para dar un buen ejemplo - ¡Te lo darás quieras o no! ¿No te da vergüenza? Tus tíos llegarán en cualquier momento y tienes que estar presentable.

\- ¿Acaso no dijiste la otra vez que era lindo? - Replica, altanero. - Estoy bien así.

\- ¡Me retracto! ¡Seguro fue un momento de debilidad! - Respondía Souichi, refunfuñando. - Un niño que no se baña no es nada lindo.

\- Entonces alcánzame, anciano. - Con solo 6 años recién cumplidos, Souichiro era tan veloz y escurridizo que merecería una medalla de oro.

\- Tienen mucha energía hoy. Me alegra mucho. - Sonreía Tetsuhiro, quien veía divertido la escena mientras peinaba el cabello de Yamato.

\- Mamá y nii-chan siempre se la pasan jugando a las carreras. - Afirmaba Yamato, que ojeaba su enciclopedia de animales favorita. Fue el primero de los dos en aprender a leer.

\- ¡Te tengo, enano! ¡Ja! Ahora ¿Quién es el lento ahora, eh? - Le dijo Souichi al pequeño, en tono triunfante.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Eres más grande que yo y por eso me atrapaste! - Replicó Souichiro - Pero un día seré tan alto como papá y no me podrás alcanzar.

\- ¡Sou-chan! Pórtate bien con mamá - Intervino Tetsuhiro, en tono de orden. – Ve a bañarte y esta vez ¡No vuelvas a mojar toda su ropa!

El mayor de los gemelos hace un puchero inflando las mejillas, en señal de su profundo desacuerdo.

\- Nii-chan ama mucho a mamá, por eso siempre quiere jugar con él - Argumento el apacible menor, son una gran sonrisa. - A veces finge dormir para que mamá le dé un beso.

Souichi tragó grueso ante ese gracioso comentario. La revelación le pareció tan terriblemente adorable que casi lo hace lagrimear.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - Rezongó Souichiro, con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza y sin saber cómo responder.

\- ¡Vamos! Ya escuchaste, tienes que bañarte. - Ordenó Souichi, buscando evitarle el momento vergonzoso - Ahora súbete en mi espalda, no dejaré que te vayas corriendo de nuevo.

Obedeciendo de mala gana, Souichiro se sube sobre la espalda de su madre como si fuera una mochila, agarrándose fuerte de sus hombros. En el trayecto a la bañera, el niño deja caer su cabeza sobre el cuello del omega para sentirse más cerca de él, envolviéndose en su aroma dulce como almíbar. Sabía que no existía lugar en la tierra más seguro que la cercanía de mamá, aunque fuera muy pequeño para entenderlo todavía.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro consideraba muy lindo el increíble parecido de mamá e hijo. Ambos se aman con todo su corazón, pero no son muy buenos para demostrarlo. Un rato después arribaron sus visitas.

\- Lamentamos la interrupción. - Entraron dos invitados. Uno de ellos se acercó a los pequeños - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yamato-kun, Sou-kun! ¡Cómo han crecido! ¡Se ven tan lindos!

\- Bienvenidos tío Masaki, tío Kunihiro - Ambos pequeños se inclinaron respetuosamente ante sus mayores - Estamos felices de que estén aquí.

\- ¡Yama-kun! ¡Sou-kun! - Saludó alegremente un niño al lado de la pareja. - Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- ¡Kenta! - Los tres niños se saludaron afectuosamente, celebrando su reencuentro. Kenta era algunos meses mayor que sus pequeños primos e hijo de Kunihiro y Masaki.

\- Se parecen mucho a Tetsuhiro cuando era pequeño - Replicó Kunihiro, palmeando la cabeza de cada uno. - Les presento a su prima, Harumi-chan.

Los pequeños asomaron su cabeza para ver de cerca a la linda bebé de solo tiene 5 meses de nacida, la segunda hija de la pareja.

Durante el transcurso del día los hermanos Tatsumi también llegaron, trayendo consigo con varios regalos y una exagerada cantidad de comida que no pudieron terminar.

La vida llevó a Tetsuhiro y Souichi por caminos impredecibles que al cruzarse, se convirtieron en un sendero maravilloso A pesar de los miedos, indecisiones y muchas dudas, finalmente lograron encontrar la felicidad a su manera por encima de castas o etiquetas sociales, aprendiendo a empatizar, perdonar y amar.

Esa noche, después de arropar a los niños, Souichi salió a la ventana más lejana de la casa a fumarse un cigarrillo. No lo hacía a menudo desde que sus hijos nacieron, pero esa noche realmente extrañaba el sabor del tabaco.

\- Te traje un poco de café - Morinaga llegó con una taza caliente y la extiende hacia él. El omega da un sorbo pequeño, haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

\- Realmente fue un gran escándalo el día de hoy. Dejaron la casa hecha un desastre - Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo importante es que Yamato-chan y Sou-chan se veían muy felices - Contestó el beta, apoyándose en la ventana. - Es increíble que ya tengan 6 años de edad.

\- Sí. Me sorprende no haberme vuelto loco aún, creo que me estoy ablandando - Respondió Souichi, soltando una larga bocanada de humo.

Como invadido por un impulso extraño, Souichi tomó la mano de Tetsuhiro y la apretó con fuerza. El beta podía vislumbrar un brillo en sus ojos que no había notado antes.

\- Gracias por nunca rendirte – Atinó a decirle, mirando el cielo. Tenía demasiada vergüenza para mirarlo.

Morinaga lo rodea con su brazo y pega su cabeza a la suya, sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- No, Souichi-san. Gracias a tí por creer en nuestro futuro.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Gracias a cada uno de ustedes en Fanfiction y Wattpad por leer. Quiero disculparme con quienes me pidieron un último lemon para acabar el fic, honestamente me sentí con este final de emociones dulces, realmente quedó como lo deseaba. Sé que el capítulo estuvo más corto que varios anteriores, pero me hizo muy feliz llegar hasta aquí y poner un final que los uniera para siempre.**_

 _ **Sé que este omegaverse es bastante liviano a diferencia de otros universos muchísimo mejor elaborados y complejos, pero fue hecho así a drede, es decir, mi idea con este fic era unir el omegaverse al contexto del manga original, intentando utilizar solamente los elementos necesarios y sin afectar demasiado el ambiente normal aun siendo omegaverse. Deseaba conservarlo todo intacto lo más posible, pero fue inevitable tener momentos un poco out of character, me disculpo por eso.**_

 _ **Varios lectores me preguntaron ¿por qué Morinaga es un beta y no un alfa? Simple (Yuki shimonone, diste en el clavo), deseaba que Morinaga pudiera entrar poco a poco al corazón de Souichi sin necesariamente dejarse guiar por sus hormonas, amor por encima de instinto. Así fue como quería enfocar la historia, pero admito que en algunos momentos si pensé "si Morinaga fuera alfa, podría moderlo, marcarlo con su aroma" y cosas así XD, también hubiera sido genial. Tengo que admitir que tengo cariño por los beta, a veces sufren mucho y suelen ser los que menos aparecen en la mayoría de mangas omegaverse (no en todos, claro). Tomé muy en cuenta el dato de que la mayoría de la población es beta, por eso casi todos los personajes que aparecen lo son.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguirme en esta aventura, por leer y espero no estén decepcionados. Y a quienes no les gustó, igualmente les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de revisarlo y dar su punto de vista objetivo, todo mi aprecio para uds.**_

 _ **Agradezco al apoyo de mi manada pingüina y sobretodo a Hikaru que me stalkeó por todos los medios posibles jajaja.**_

 _ **Por ahora ya no tengo proyectado crear una nueva historia con Koisuru Boukun, a menos que algo se me ocurra. Espero que todas las personas que también escriben se animen a continuar con los fics de esta hermosa pareja. ¡Apóyenlas por favor! Los comentarios/reviews/votos con su opinión son nuestra fuerza.**_

 _ **Un gran abrazo a todos. Los tengo en mi corazón.**_


End file.
